


The Dagger's Rose

by tiredbeast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Violence, Awkward Crush, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blow Jobs, Boxer Harry Styles, Bullied Harry Styles, Bullied Louis Tomlinson, Creepy love stare, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer Captain Louis Tomlinson, Friendship, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mention of Death, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Revenge, Rich Harry Styles, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Unconditional Love, i'm a sucker for fluff so there we go, leap, might seem dramatic here and there, past trauma, two short smut scenes coz i can't write smut well hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 88,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbeast/pseuds/tiredbeast
Summary: "You're not Belle and I'm not your Prince or Beast or whatever you're calling me! This is not a fucking fairy tale!", he had said two years ago.It's definitely not a fairy tale.It's a 'Stockholm syndrome' story of a boy and a boy.orWill Harry's love story actually have a fairy tale ending?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first proper story, hope you like it. It is mostly fluffy and angsty, but fluff dominates as I love fluff. 
> 
> I want to thank all my friends on twitter for supporting me whenever I shared snippets of my story.
> 
> Love you all x

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon_  
_But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room_  
_Yeah, I fell for you!_

_\- Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction_

"Are you sure? " Harry asked.

"Yeah, I- I'm sure, ha!",said Niall looking at the bottle in front of him. He slowly poured the liquid inside it into the two glasses Harry was holding. Then he placed the bottle on the table beside him and took a glass from Harry's hand.

"Cheers mate!", he said excitedly, about to sip his drink.

"No!", Harry shouted and snatched the drink from Niall's hand.

Niall was caught off guard.

"What's wrong with you mate? It isn't even that strong, and we are not kids anymore! Every sixteen year old drinks alocohol here, c'mon"

"No! We are still underage, we can't drink it now, give the bottle back to the whichever senior lad you got it from" Harry said as firmly as possible for him, his voice trailing off at the end.

The senior boys around them started laughing.

"Stop being a mama's boy Harry, you're not a toddler", Niall said trying to look cool in front of the guys beside him.

"Shut up Niall, I'm not a mama's boy, I'm not even sure if she remembers which grade I'm in, she only knows her office, work and maybe dad, sometimes...", Harry held his breath, his cheeks flushed.

"I gotta go, dad might think I'm wandering around and not paying attention to the studies, he's gonna ground me, bye Niall and don't you ever force me into doing something which I'm not supposed to do, you get that??"

"Whatever you say", Niall scratched back of his head, "I'm heading to home, mum told me to come early, I don't know what she's upto, Greg isn't home either, see ya mate, bye"

"Awww look at the babies, make sure you reach home safe and have milk immediately. Bye cuties", tallest senior guy with a football in his hand shouted and Harry's cheeks flushed even more as he looked at the ground beneath his feet, his small curls falling on his eyes.

The senior boys left to the football field without saying much.

Niall shrugged and made a face at Harry as if to say 'told ya' and then waved at him and went out of the sports room they were in, leaving Harry alone with his baffled thoughts in the semi dark room.

Harry and Niall were both best mates since their preschool. Harry's dad was a very rich builder, and his mum was an interior designer, often working for famous celebrities and other rich people out there. His parents worked together sometimes as both of their jobs dealt with the buildings. He had a sister Gemma, couple of years older than him who was studying in a boarding school and was in the last year of highschool. Despite the fact that they barely met, he loved his sister very much. He was basically a loner in their big mansion, parents often staying at the places they went for work.

His parents didn't pay much attention to him, yes, but his dad made sure that his son was an ideal student and perfect in every way possible. He even had a tutor at home for Harry to concentrate on studies and not to get distracted by anything or anyone. He was allowed to have a girlfriend though, but he didn't feel like he wanted one, he never really felt attracted to any girl in school. He once tried kissing a girl in grade seven but felt gross and that was it. He didn't tell that to her though.

He had told his driver not to come to pick him up that day. He wanted a walk to his home, no it was a house , it never felt like home. Well, it did feel like a home whenever Gemma was there during her holidays. He didn't worry about his parents' lack of attention towards him, he had been good enough to understand that his parents were busy always, even though it hurt him a bit whenever his friends especially Niall talked about their loving parents.

He walked slowly towards his home, thinking of skipping the study hours and watching TV for the whole evening. But he knew he couldn't do that, avoiding study hours meant glaring and threatening howls from dad. Maybe even grounding for a week straight.

He stopped by a small pond and sat on the ground beside it with his legs crossed and his arms covering his shin. His eyes staring at the small frog hopping on the small stone pieces, trying to catch flies. He watched as the frog used its tongue to catch a fly. He opened his mouth and checked how long he could extend his tongue but he felt like an idiot. He _was_ an idiot. He had always been an idiot, always fumbling for words in front of his own parents whenever they talked to him, always getting hit by his classmates and seniors whenever he went to play footie with them, always worrying about what his parents would do if he bit more than he could chew, always failing to find a girlfriend whom he actually liked. He was an idiot, that's what he thought.

He wanted to change his lifestyle, he wanted to do something adventurous, he wanted to fall in love, he wanted to be bold and smart while speaking to people. He wanted to look cool, he wanted to have a partner like almost every guy in his class did, not necessarily a girlfriend. Well, he was supposed to have a girlfriend, he was supposed to marry a girl to inherit the future generations of their family, gay was gross, as told by his dad. He didn't think it was gross though. No no he shouldn't be thinking like that, no. It's not natural, it's not good, no. NO!

His thoughts grew fuzzier, his frustration increased, he thought of heading back to his way home, calmness of nature didn't calm his anxiety. He stood on his feet, brushing away the mud off his bum and turned and...........

......his mouth was covered by a strong hand with a cloth, his breath hitched, vision blurred. He didn't remember what happened after that.......


	2. Chapter 2

.....His face was covered, he couldn't understand what was happening. He slowly tried to open his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He could hear the engine sound, he was probably in a car, with two people attached to his sides and one of them holding his waist very tightly. His whole body started to shake and he screamed a little(his mouth was covered with a cloth). The person who held him probably noticed it and he said, "Bloody hell!! He's awake now, he was not supposed to wake up until we reached the place".

"No problem, he can't escape" another person in the car said.

Harry started squirming and groaning in the hands of the man. His day was already shitty. What did he do wrong? Why would someone kidnap him? His thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of another person in the car.

"Will you just calm down for a while? Stop shaking you fucking idiot!"

He didn't know what to do besides shaking with terror. After a while, the car stopped. He was pulled out of it by strong arms and was pushed towards a certain direction. His mind was completely blank.

"Where's the boss? He told he would like to meet this boy in person", he heard someone saying. Who the hell is their boss? What would he have to do with a 16 year old guy like him?

"He'll be here in ten, you guys can go, I'll take care of the guy", a raspy high pitched voice said. He heard the feet shuffling noises and then someone held his arms firmly but not too much to hurt him like the person in the car did.

Apparently another car arrived. He heard someone whispering "Boss is here, let's go".

"Is this the only son of the famous George Styles?" a manly voice with northern accent was heard. George Styles was Harry's father. He started trembling, but the firm hands that were holding him kept him in place.

"Yes", he heard a voice coming from the back of him. He guessed that it was the same person who was holding him. It was the same raspy high pitched voice he heard few minutes ago. The person freed one of Harry's arms and removed the cover off his face. He saw a middle aged man with dark Ray ban sunglasses and a thick beard(but styled properly) and a smirk. He couldn't recognize him.

"Don't worry son, we're not gonna hurt you much, we'll just keep you here for few days until your dear father does what I want him to do" the man said with a not so genuine smile.

Harry's gut was filled with a lump, his body was fuming, he screamed, "Who the hell are you? What do you want from my dad? If he gets to know about this, he'll definitely put you behind the bars!!", he screamed. He tried to move closer to the man but the hands holding him pulled him closer to themselves and he was being held tightly.

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry dear, but your dad is not much of a pure soul as you think, nevermind. William, put him in the room, keep an eye on him". William was probably the person holding him. He turned back to see him and the person immediately shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth to keep him quiet. The person had shades on and had covered half of his face with a scarf. He was a bit taller than Harry, thin figure but strong arms. He dragged Harry out of the hallway they were standing in and forced him into a room in the upstairs of the building.  
Harry was totally scared and he could feel heart beating so fucking fast that it could probably break his ribcage.  
The guy shoved him into a chair and tied his hands and legs with a rope bondage. He removed the cloth out of Harry's mouth and stared at the trembling boy for a while.

Harry could feel hot tears on his cheeks, "Why are you doing this? Why don't you leave me? I hate all of you. What did I do to deserve this? Why?" He started sobbing. He didn't like crying in front of people. It would make him look weak. He was weak. This whole situation was a mess.

The guy with the shades just stood in front of him without saying anything. He put the cloth back to Harry's mouth and muttered something to himself, which Harry heard as "I'm sorry" but he didn't believe it to be true. The guy just walked away and locked the door from outside.

Harry glanced towards the room. Just four walls and a tiny window at the top. It wasn't dirty but very plain. The ground floor probably had better wall paint. He liked being alone but not like this. Not as a hostage. What was he thinking when he told his driver not to pick him? He could have stayed at Niall's. He could have stayed at the school watching seniors playing footie. He could have done anything other than sitting in a hellhole like this. He hated his life. He had no idea who the middle aged man was nor what he had to do with his dad. He felt like his brain would explode with the thoughts.

It felt like few hours and his tears had dried out. The room was almost dark, a small ray of moon light from the tiny window lit the room. His stomach was rumbling with hunger. He was thirsty, sad, angry. He wished to die instead of rotting there.

Suddenly the door was opened and he saw someone entering with a box and bottle of water. By looking at the silhouette of the physique, he could say that it was the same guy who put him in this room. As the guy moved closer to him, he observed that he didn't have shades on, half of his face was still covered. He switched on a dim lit bulb and kept the things in his hand on the floor gently. He moved towards Harry and opened the bondage of his wrists and legs, and removed the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth. Harry was free and he thought he could escape but the other guy glared at him immediately as if he could read his mind and said,

"Don't you dare! You can't escape from here. Even if you do, the people down here have real weapons!"

Harry was sad but was definitely not surprised. But he kept staring at the other boy's eyes, they were gorgeous blue and were showing off the deep colour while they were glaring at him. He couldn't stop looking at them. Even though Harry's mind was filled with anger and sadness, the blue eyes seemed to pacify the fumes in him.

"Why are you staring at me now? you're not going anywhere, take the food I've brought for you"

"I won't have a single bite out of whatever the shit you've brought!!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

The guy laughed, the sound was muffled by the cover he had on. "Do you think that the hostages will be treated like guests? I at least bothered to get you food? Nobody is this kind!"

"How can you call yourself kind when you've kept me in this shithole?!"

"C'mon darling, don't be shy. Do you want me to feed you baby? Aww, you're so cute", the guy said in a very sarcastic voice and his eyes looked playful. Harry liked the way his voice sounded. It was beautiful, his eyes were beautiful too. _What the fuck_ _Harry_ _!_ He told to himself in his head.

"I don't like you at all, you're really bad,. How can you be happy when you're hurting people" Harry said with a shaking voice. He sounded like he was telling it to himself and not to the other boy. The boy stared at him, he looked serious.

"I'll be outside this room, have the food if you want or suffer with hunger!", the guy turned his back towards Harry and started walking to the door. He stopped suddenly. He pointed at something to the left. "There's a loo in there, you can use if you want, see I'm very kind. And yeah, don't you dare think of escaping through the window there. You'll break any of your body part and you'll be caught by the guards standing on the ground floor", he said harshly and went out of the room.

Harry didn't want to eat the food. He was confused. He didn't think that someone would be offered food and loo when they were kept as hostages. The guy didn't even tie him back to the chair again. But Harry shouldn't think that the guy was good. He had kept him as a hostage and was sitting outside and would probably kill him if he tried to escape. Harry sighed with no hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like this x


	3. Chapter 3

......

_"_

_"Dad, I don't like her"_

_"She's the one for you son, she has a great family, her dad and I have been partners for a long time."_

_"Her dad is your business partner and that has nothing to do with my personal life! You can't force me to date her. You can't tell me that!"_

_"I still pay your bills! Your tuition fee!"_

_"But dad....."_

Harry woke up to the sound of door creaking. He didn't know when he fell asleep. The blue eyed guy was standing in front of him, his face was still covered.

"You ate the food I gave to you", he said. His eyes were sparkling. He was probably smirking.

"You can make fun of me, but I was so hungry and you guys are so cruel"

"Oh c'mon lad, I gave you the food, I can't be cruel, and I've kept the toothbrush and paste in the bathroom, you can use them if you want", he said with the same glint in his eyes.

Well, this was strange. Harry had watched many movies where they kidnapped people but they always seemed to skip the 'loo' part. Did they use the bathrooms? If not then how could they.......

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?", the boy asked.

"When are you gonna let me out of here? Where's my dad?"

"Well, I don't know about that", he said, "but definitely not in near future"

Harry's heart was pounding. What did he expect? His dad was not even in London. But he would save him from this misery once he comes back.

He rose to his foot and tugged the hem of the guy's T shirt, "What is the reason? Why?", he asked with tears his eyes.

The boy stared at him for a while. His chest was rising and falling.

"I...I told ya, I don't know about that. It has to do something with your dad and my boss. I'm just here to watch you. Stop asking me questions", he pushed Harry away from his shirt.

Harry didn't know what to feel about it. His tears had already started flowing down his cheeks. He sat back on the chair and covered his face with his palms and started crying loudly.

Suddenly, he felt a hand brushing his curls. He was surprised and looked up. Those blue eyes. Sadness was visible in those eyes.

"I know you don't deserve this. I'm really sorry", he said but then his eyes suddenly changed the expression, as if he just said something he shouldn't have.

"Do you get payed for keeping an eye on me?", Harry asked which almost came out as a whisper.

The boy sighed. "Yes", he said.

"You look like a young lad, don't you go to school? Why are trying to get money from doing bad things?"

"I...I go to school okay! I'm having study holidays for the final exams. And about why I do this....you don't need to know that. Now shut the fuck up. I'm getting out of here, don't think of escaping!". He said rudely and went out of the room.

Harry was confused. Of course, his dad was very rich but he still did know the importance of money. He had seen Niall's mum giving a sad look wherever he asked for a new video game set. His thoughts started flowing in his head as he went to the bathroom for brushing his teeth. But why would someone do a bad deed for money? There are many good jobs in the world which pay well?

He came out of bathroom with the head full of questions. His thoughts were interrupted by the door's sound.

"You should stop freaking me out by suddenly barging in", he said to the guy.

The guy didn't respond. His eyes were red and sad. He kept a box in front of him.

"I've got you breakfast. It's not even close to what you have regularly in your house, but I can't help. You gotta have it if you're hungry", the guy said.

"Did you cry?", Harry asked him.

"Wh- why would I cry? Huh? And can you just stop asking me questions? I'm done with you already", he said in frustration.

Harry felt bad. The guy might have kept him as a hostage but he seemed like a good lad. He was definitely crying before he came back.

"I think you are desperately in need of money, aren't you? That's why you're doing this"

The guy sighed again. "You won't stop talking, will you?". He rose up to his feet and tied Harry back to the chair and stuffed cloth in his mouth.

"You look good now. It was my mistake that I was concerned about you. I'm not good at this job but I have to do it anyway, by hook or by crook"

Harry was very very angry but the guy was stronger. He couldn't resist when he tied him back to the chair.

The guy stood there and kept starting at him. _Ugh, all this guy does is stare_. He removed the cloth slowly out of Harry's mouth. Harry was about to scream but the guy placed his palm on his mouth. Harry was fuming. The boy slowly opened the box he had brought, took a piece of the pancake from it and shoved it to Harry's mouth. Harry wanted to spit it out but he was very hungry. He chewed it with anger. He had decided that he would take all the amenities this guy was giving him because he owes him for being the part of kidnapping process.

He heard a muffled noise from the guy, he was probably giggling.

"Why are you laughing? I'm angry and it's not funny!" Harry said with the food in his mouth.

"I feel like I'm feeding an angry infant who doesn't like the food so you have to keep hold of them and make them eat it forcefully", he giggled again.

Harry felt his cheeks burning with even more fume. He thought he probably looked like a tomato now.

The boy started laughing now. He stared at him and said, "You're so cute!", but then looked away.

"Shut up!", Harry said.

"Okay!", the guy said in the same tone as Harry.

He finally finished feeding Harry, and Harry didn't know why he did that in first place but yeah, he was not supposed to ask questions.

But he was Harry and he had many questions in his head. He had to ask them.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked at him as if he had asked the strangest question on earth.

"You're asking me this so that you can tell the cops my name later when you get out of here?", he asked.

"Maybe" Harry said.

The guy gave him a look.

"But I want to know your name, you know mine", Harry said.

The guy rolled his eyes.

That was hot. _Wait, what?!_

Harry remembered something now.

"Wait! Your boss called you..erm... William?!", Harry was excited as if he had just solved a big mystery.

"He calls me that", the guy said with a shrug.

"Is that not your name?" Harry asked immediately.

The guy held the cloth in his hand and brought it near Harry's mouth.

"No! no! I won't ask you more questions, sorry", Harry almost screamed.

"I don't think that a discussion about my name is necessary", he said.

"But what do I call you? "Harry asked.

"You don't have to call me, I'm either in front of you or outside the door all the time"

"Let me give you a name then", Harry could see the guy rolling his eyes, "you are a .... erm...let me think...umm..."

"Stop it!" guy said.

"Beast!" Harry said immediately.

"Beast!? And what are you? Beauty or something?" he said as if it was the silliest thing on earth.

"Yes! I'm the Beauty and you're the Beast! You brought me here because it has to do something with my dad! Just like in the story! And we..."

"Wait a minute! I'm not the one responsible for this, it's my boss, so he is the Beast here!" William said.

"Eww no, he is old, I want a young Beast who will turn into a handsome prince and...oh.. I... erm..." Harry's cheeks were flushed.

"Are we in a school play? This Beauty and the Beast nonsense? You are Harry and I'm Lo- umm William! That's it, call me William".

"Prince William sounds good!" Harry's cheeks were still burning but he couldn't stop himself from saying these words.

"Harry!"

"I'll stop talking if you remove this bondage", Harry said in one breath. He was excited.

William sighed and started removing the rope. As soon as he finished opening the bondage from hands, Harry immediately pulled the cover off his face.

Damn!

Cute little nose, beautiful and small red lips, well defined cheekbones and little stubble on chin. Along with the gorgeous blue eyes! He was stunning! Harry was in awe.

"What the fuck Harry!" William shouted, his cheeks red.

"I'm sorry, I'm... you're gorgeous! Oh my god! I'm really sorry, I wanted to see your face, your eyes are very pretty!" Harry managed to say.

William's cheeks were still red but now probably because he was blushing, his eyes softened.

"Harry! You're not Belle and I'm not your Prince or Beast or whatever you're calling me! This is not a fucking fairy tale! I'm just a boy who is here to watch you! Nothing more than that!" He took the box of food and stormed out of the room.

Harry didn't know what to feel but he definitely developed a crush on this guy, William or whatever.

Beauty and the Beast! Adventure! William! Harry thought his life was finally becoming interesting! _even though he had been kidnapped._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Belle, marry me, please", he said. Half of his face was covered with a cloth._

" _I won't marry a Beast. Besides, you threatened my dad and now you're keeping me away from my family!" Harry said. He was wearing a yellow gown._

_"I' won't torture you. You'll be my queen and I'll take care of you. Always and forever. Please Belle, I love you", he said. His blue eyes shining bright. Tears threatening to fall down._

_Harry got lost in those eyes for a while. Then he moved closer and ripped the cloth apart from his face._

_"Harry!", someone touched his shoulder._

_He was about to see the face of Beast._

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes partially.

Same blue eyes. He could see the face now.

"Hey", Harry said as he sat up from the bare ground he was sleeping on. It was summer so he didn't feel the need of duvet.

William was sitting beside him, without the face cover. He had couple of books on his lap and one of them was open.

"You had a bad dream? Your face looked dramatically intense, as if you were in a play or something", he asked.

"Um..no, I...I don't remember", Harry said, almost blushing.

"Okay, whatever", he shrugged.

"You're studying?"

"Yeah. Exams in two weeks"

"You told me, yeah, okay", Harry said. Fortunately, his exams were already finished and he had only few days left of the academic year.

"Which school?" Harry asked him.

"A public highschool in Doncaster".

"Doncaster? You're here just for this shitty job?" Harry asked immediately.

William didn't respond. He kept looking at his book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...."

"It's okay, and yeah, you're right", he said without looking up.

There was silence. Neither of them spoke anything. Harry still had so many questions and he had to ask him. He thought of saving it for later.

"I didn't like the taste of the toothpaste you kept for me", Harry said casually.

He looked up. Stared at Harry with a raised brow. Then his eyes moved towards the direction of the piece of cloth near the bondage rope.

Harry understood. He went to the bathroom without a word.

When he came back, William was still sitting with the books and also with the food. Harry sat beside him.

"The smell of body wash is great. But I still stink", he said with a nose scrunch.

William didn't look up.

"I've been wearing same clothes from three days", Harry said.

"Can't help", William said without looking up.

"Same underwear for three days! I might get an infection!", Harry said with wide eyes.

William snorted. "Then don't wear it", he said very casually.

There was a pause. Harry's cheeks were burning. William didn't seem to care about what he just said.

"Stop staring at me you frog face! Wear the same clothes or just don't wear it  
I don't give a fuck!", he finally said.

"Frog face?"

"You're sitting like a frog now", he said, sides of his mouth were twitching slightly.

"You just called me 'frog' and told me to get naked?! Are you serious?", hot fumes were coming out of Harry's ears.

"For god's sake Harry, let me study, please. Have your breakfast, you'll be silent because of it for at least few minutes", he said with not so annoyed tone.

Harry pursed his lips and ate the same pancakes with burning cheeks.

"Where did you get them? The pancakes?", he asked.

"I prepared them for myself and got you some", William said.

"Does he pay you for my food?"

"No"

Harry's anger level went from 1000 to 10.

"Did you tell him that you're giving me food?"

"I asked him to pay me for your food, we can't let you die in hunger after all. But he told me to adjust with what I have for myself"

His phone started ringing.

He stared at the phone screen and his face turned pale. He picked the call immediately.

"Hello!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon, yeah"

He cut the call. His face was still pale.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon", he said and started tying Harry back to the chair.

"What happened! I won't run away! You don't have to tie me back", Harry pleaded.

"Nobody here knows that I keep you free of bondage. I like to keep it that way. Someone else might come and watch you while I'm gone. Now shut up and let me do my job", he said angrily.

Harry was tied up. A tall person had come to watch him. He stood outside the room. Harry already started missing William. He was worried about him. He looked so tensed when he picked the call. Did it have to do anything with Harry? Or money problem of William himself?

It was dusk. Harry had fallen asleep on the chair. He woke up to the sound of someone shouting outside the room. He recognized the voice. William was yelling at someone.

"Goddamnit Rupert! I told you to get him lunch. I would have payed you the money! We can't let him die, do you get that?! Now sod off!"

The door opened. Harry looked at him with a small smile.

"You okay?! I'll get you food as soon as possible" he came to Harry and freed him from the bondage.

"I'm not hungry. It's okay. What happened to you? Why are you so distressed?" Harry asked.

William took a deep breath. He sat by the nearby wall.

"I'm just.... tired. I've to study. I'll get the food for both of us. I'm hungry", he stood up and went out of the room.

He came back in what felt like half an hour.

"I .... err... uhm..I've got sandwiches", William said. Embarrassment was visible on his face.

"I like them", Harry said plainly.

They both started eating the food.

"My dad? Did you here anything from him?", Harry was desperate.

He sighed and said, "No, I don't think he's doing anything about this. It's been three fucking days. He should've got to know by now".

Harry pushed down the lump formed in his throat by swallowing the food.  
"I think he's really busy. You know what? He and mum never came with me to Disneyland. I used to go with Niall and his family every year till I was 13. Dad did pay for me, of course. But he's always busy", he said all these things as if they were the most casual things that happened in every family, though his eyes were struggling to hold the stupid water.

William looked at him with concern. But he didn't seem surprised. He didn't say anything either.

Harry didn't cry though. He was used to this, being completely ignored by his family. He thought, him being kidnapped would catch their attention, but no, they really didn't care. He still trusted his dad. He was a hardworking man. He would never let anything bad happen to Harry. He just had to wait.

Harry tried to change the subject, "Do you like footie? You're wearing Messi's jersey"

"Oh yeah, I love footie. I play a lot. I'm a big fan of Messi", he said.

"You're a footie player! That's amazing! I've always wanted to be one but I'm bad at it" Harry pouted.

"You can still play though, practice can make you perfect"

"Will you teach me?!! After I get out of here?!", _calm down Harry._

"I don't think we'll see each other after this", he said flatly.

Harry didn't reply.

* * *

Days passed. It was more than a week since Harry had been kidnapped. Still he didn't hear anything from his dad. He was already losing hope of getting back to his family. The only good thing happened to him during this week was the handsome Beast. He was still a Beast. Still yelled at Harry whenever he asked questions. But Harry never stopped asking though. In one week Harry learned that William played footie and will probably go to uni with the sports scholarship, he was currently in the last year of highschool, he was good at math and literature, he had a sister(he didn't tell her name though), he didn't like avocados, he liked colours red and blue, he had a best mate named Zack or something (he didn't say that clearly, he told his name only once when he was telling about the school).

William had lent few of his clothes for Harry to borrow. He didn't give him his underwears because that would be absolutely awkward. Harry had to live without them. He even cleaned Harry's stinky clothes while he did his laundry(underwear too). Lately, Harry was getting little butterflies in stomach when those ocean eyes stared at him. He spent his time looking at William's cute face whenever the latter lad was busy studying. He was often met with horrifying glares whenever he got caught. The intensity of the glare was slowly turning from terrific to fond. Cheeks red in both cases. Harry didn't mind them at all. He was getting used to it, he was getting used to William.


	5. Chapter 5

"One week till the exams", he said nervously.

"If you're good at math, you're good at literally everything", Harry said.

"Why don't you just say that you hate math?", he asked, his bottom lip twitching slightly.

"Math is the worst subject ever. But my dad wants me to learn it. I have a personal tutor for math, can you believe it?", Harry said in an annoyed tone.

He chuckled lightly. It had been ten days since Harry was kidnapped and he hadn't yet seen William's proper smile.

"Hey, why don't you ever smile? Amusement is clearly visible in your eyes. Your eyes speak more than your mouth does!", Harry said.

His cheeks turned pink. He looked away from Harry.

"I should start wearing shades whenever I'm with you"

"Of course, you'd look hot" Harry muttered quietly.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing", Harry said with a wide grin, dimples popping.

And to Harry's surprise, William slowly moved closer to him and poked his left dimple and smiled lightly. Then immediately pulled back, eyes wide.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to, I just...err...sorry"

"It's okay, I don't mind", Harry said with a wider grin.

William was silent.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked. He just wanted to have a casual conversation, obviously.

"Why are you so nosy? You won't stop asking questions, will you?"

Silence.

"Define girlfriend!", William spoke again.

"To be honest, same", Harry nodded.

William gave a confused look.  
"Same what?"

"I don't know either, the definition of girlfriend hehe" Harry said with a small laugh.

"So you don't like girls?", Harry had to ask. _But what was the reason Harry?_

"I didn't say so", William said with a half smile.

"I mean, umm, of course, girls are great but like, I asked whether you were into girls", Harry what are you doing.

"I'm into girls, but not just girls, if that's what you are asking and I don't have a partner at the moment", William said.

Harry just said "Oh".

"Why was it necessary to ask that?"

"Just trying to build a casual conversation" _Harry don't be awkward._

"Umm...I think I like boys" Harry gulped.

"Okay"

"My dad doesn't like it"

"Okay"

"I kissed a girl once and didn't like it, that's when I started thinking that I'm not into girls. I told it to Gemma. She told me that I was probably a gay. She had observed me for a long time and that made her think like that. She also told me about other sexualities and it was okay to be not straight. Dad heard it and shouted at her. I think she was sent to boarding school for that reason" Harry said with neutral expression.

William looked at him for a while, concern visible.

"Okay"

"Do you talk to everyone like this?", Harry asked.

"Like what?"

"Okay" Harry said in the same tone as William would say.

"I just think that the conversation we are having here is absolutely unnecessary"

"Okay" Harry said.

"Okay" William said.

"Okay" Harry said.

William snorted and continued studying for exams.

"What am I supposed to do when you're studying?"

"What were you doing all these days? It's been more than a week"

"I used to watch you", Harry said without any hesitation.

"Uh-oh okay. I mean no No! You can just sleep or something"

"I like to watch the small wrinkle that forms on your nose when you study difficult topics, and the way your lips widen when you finally understand them, the way your eyelids flutter when you want to finish a topic real fast and the wrinkles on your forehead disappearing slowly as you feel relieved and...... I would have said more but now that you know I'm gay, it would just make this situation", pointed between both of them, "absolutely awkward", Harry finally finished his speech.

William's face was completely red. He just stared at Harry with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

Silence.

More silence.

William's jaw still on floor.

His eyes slowly come back to normal size.

"Okay", he said finally.

Harry felt like scratching his scalp like a madman. The great 'Prince William' aka Beast was way too stubborn.

"Umm, if you ever feel like considering whatever I said before, please let me know" Harry said.

"Okay..... I mean no, I won't ever consider it", William said with his eyes glued on a page of his book. He didn't look up.

"You've been reading a blank page for a while", Harry said.

William closed the book immediately and stood up.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to my room. Don't try to escape" he said and went out.

Harry could see a tiny smile on his lips. He was definitely blushing. Harry said to himself,

"Never"

Harry couldn't believe himself for being so bold with William. He wouldn't even talk to his classmates (except Niall) without stuttering. Here he was, flirting with William flawlessly like a professional.

Was it the isolation from rest of the world that changed him or was it his blooming feelings for the hot Beast? Harry was confused.

* * *

Days passed. Harry heard nothing from his family. He was devastated. But he did like the company of William. The population of butterflies in his stomach had increased and the new ones were professional gymnasts, often doing flips and somersaults whenever William lightly brushed his skin unintentionally. Heart beat had a major contribution in Harry's blooming infatuation as it often sped up whenever William stared at him in response to his stupid blabber.

It was the third week since the kidnap and William had to go to Doncaster for the exams. He was about to leave for a week.

"I'm gonna miss you so much", Harry said with pursed lips.

William raised a brow at him. "My dear Princess, I'll be gone for only a week, I'll be back soon and then we can get married in the presence of the fairies", he fluttered his eyelids dramatically.

"Sounds amazing!", Harry said with a wide grin.

"Get me a wedding dress too! My dear Prince, I'll be waiting for you", Harry said in even more dramatic way.

"Sure", William snorted.

Harry moved closer and hugged William which caught him off guard.

"Harry what are you do-",

"I'm gonna miss you, and it's not funny", Harry told him.

William sighed and hugged him back.  
Harry's heart was beating wildly yet he was feeling very comfortable in his arms. He could always stay like this, hugging him forever.

William released himself from the hug and looked at Harry with a smile.

"I've talked to a guy here and he'll watch you. I've kept a pair of cloth set for you here. Don't annoy him okay? I hope we'd hear from your family before I get back here"

He brushed the curl off of Harry's forehead. The gymnasts aka butterflies in his stomach had started showing off their skills already.

"And yeah", William looked in his eyes and said, "green might be my new favourite colour. I'mma leave, bye", he said with a small smile and pink cheeks and left the room.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes were green obviously and William just said that green was his new favourite colour while looking in his eyes! This week was going to be the longest one, without the Beast.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make first few chapters very dark but I ended up writing cheesy conversation between two people who are really in an odd situation. But yeah, whatever, here we are.

One week later.....

Harry couldn't see anything. It was all dark. He was sitting in the same position for four days. No food, no water. He thought he was going to die. He didn't know what day of the week it was and hoped that certain someone would show up soon, someone who can save him from this misery. And he was definitely not thinking about his parents. He didn't even remember them. He could only think of the blue eyed boy who he thought would actually release him from this bondage.

He couldn't even think straight. His stomach had died probably after intense rumbling for food. This was how it felt like to be kidnapped, being trapped as a hostage. William was actually showing mercy on him.

Harry probably fell asleep.

Next morning.

"Harry, what the fuck? Are you okay? Jesus! what did they do to you? You look so weak and tired. They starved you didn't they? I'm going to kill them all!" Harry woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. He felt better even though he couldn't figure out if it was his hallucination or reality.

"Hi" he managed to say as the cloth in mouth was removed. Soon, his hands and legs were free.

He suddenly felt embraced by strong arms so tightly around him that he could probably disappear into them but not tight enough to choke him to death. He felt good. He could feel William's heart beating loud and him constantly saying "I'm sorry".

William took a bottle of water from his bag and gave it to Harry.

"I've got some food, my nan made for me. I'm so sorry, I can't see you like this", his eyes were shining too much, probably it was the water pool formed at the bottom edge, Harry could see it.

He gave Harry his food and water and went out in anger.

Harry felt a little better after having something for the first time in last four days. It felt like ten or fifteen minutes as he heard a loud thud outside the room. William was obviously beating someone up wildly. He was screaming. "I'm sorry but boss told me not to give him food for few days. He wanted to show the boy's parents how miserable he looked here. I swear to god I couldn't help it, I'm sorry", the other person was pleading.

William came to Harry after some time, his cheeks red and eyes dark. He looked like he could tear someone apart by just staring at them.

As he stared at Harry, his eyes softened slowly. He gave a weak smile.  
"I'm sorry", he said genuinely.

Harry opened his mouth to say something and suddenly he heard the sound of a car. William's eyes widened. He knew it was the boss.

The boss arrived to the room Harry was kept in, along with the boy who was beaten up by William. He had got a black eye and a lot of red scars on his face. William can actually be a Beast when he wants to be.

"Are we handling some charity case here?" The boss asked William pointing at Harry.

"You want me to starve him to death? I don't want to be the part of it if you're planning his murder, nor will I let it happen!", William said harshly.

Harry was surprised, not just because William stood up for him, but because William did it against his boss.

"You weren't even willing to do this job in first place but now we're here. But you still managed to boss around when I was not here, didn't you? I really don't appreciate it", boss said with a smirk.

"You know that I'm helpless and you're taking a great advantage out of it. What are you trying to prove? That you can control me anytime you want to? Just one more week and I'll be free of this shit. I'll make sure to send Harry back home before that!", William said in a firm tone.

"You just hit my employee very badly. He is one of the best ones I've got. None of us are kidnapping experts okay! He was just doing what I told him to do. But you beat him up for this boy?", he pointed at Harry, "Who is he? Why does he matter to you? You know very well why I'm doing this!"

"That's none of my business. He doesn't deserve this shit. Your problem is with his dad and not him. I can't hurt him just because I owe to you!", William said angrily.

Boss chuckled, "What did I expect? Of course, she raised you. She wouldn't even hurt a bug intentionally!".

William's chest was rising and falling heavily. Before he could say something, boss spoke again,

"You Styles, your dad is not worried about you, he's still trying to save the property which I asked him in exchange of you. He built his empire on my grave and now he's trying to protect it at the cost of his own son! He has shown his true colours again!"

Harry couldn't understand what the boss said but apparently he was right about his dad being careless about him because it was more than three weeks and he was still not rescued. It hurt him a lot to think about it. He felt a gaze on him, probably William.

"Stop it! Your story is not an excuse to hurt him. He's just a sixteen year old innocent boy, he doesn't deserve any of this, he doesn't deserve you or me in his life, you get that? Now kindly get out of here, you're driving me nuts!", William said all these in one breath.

To Harry's surprise, the Boss went out without a word.  
  


"Hey", he called William.

"You need not think about what he said just now, I'll take care of you. I'll take you to your home and he can't stop me" he said.

"No, not about that, I wanted to ask, who is the boss here? You or him?", Harry asked genuinely.

William's expression changed from worry to confusion.

"Err... Of course he is the boss of me for one more week"

"But he just obeyed you, he didn't even yell at you properly for supporting me?", Harry asked.

"I...umm...I don't know, as he said, he doesn't....he probably doesn't have any experience in this", William said with a shaking voice.

"Who is he? Why does he hate my dad?"

"He....is a businessman. He hates your dad and wants to take revenge on him for some age-old shit. I... I don't care about it, I'm here just for one month, my contract with him will end after that"

Harry thought William knew more than what he said. He didn't bug him about it more though. But Harry had to ask something else.

"Who is this 'she' he talked about? She raised you well? Was he talking about your mum?"

William's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something. But just nodded.

"He knows your family? Where is your mum?", Harry couldn't stop himself.

"Harry, I know you love asking questions but I don't think I have to answer all of them"

"Okay", Harry pouted.

"Stop making faces, you frog face", William smiled at him, proper smile, Harry hadn't seen it before. It was so beautiful that he thought that was the best smile in the world.

William sat beside him, Harry's butterflies rose from their grave and made a massive comeback.

"You stink", William wrinkled his nose, smiling playfully.

"Have been in the same position for four days, of course I stink"

"Did he hurt you? I mean, like physically?" William gave a worried look.

"He gave me food for first two days but then on third day just water. Then tied me up and gave nothing for four days. He even took a picture of me yesterday, maybe to send it to my dad", Harry said.

"I'm sorry again"

"It's okay, you are not responsible for it. Now I want to clean up", Harry said and slowly started to stand up but ended up tripping and he felt a pair arms holding him in place.

He hadn't moved for four fucking days and he had to trip.

"Be careful, your legs probably forgot how to walk", he said, still holding Harry in his arms.

Harry's whole body felt like it was on fire, even though he was still very weak. He leaned to William's chest and didn't move for a while.

"Harry"

"Mhmm"

"You stink darling", William whispered to his ears. Harry shivered.

"Oh sorry, I'll just go and clean up, sorry", Harry came back to his senses and started hurrying towards the bathroom.

He heard William laughing at him, that was the most beautiful sound ever. _Butterflies_ _can stop dancing now._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry couldn't sleep that night.

When he came back from the bathroom that day after cleaning up, William was not there. He didn't see him for the rest of the day. He was given lunch and dinner on time by the boy with the black eye (thanks to the Beast) but no sign of William. Harry wondered if he had done something wrong so that William decided to ignore him for the whole day. He did stink bad but that cannot be reason for it or was it? Or maybe William just couldn't stand Harry's stupid questions anymore so he just left him?

Harry spent the whole day thinking about this. But it was dusk when it dawned to him that it might be the words of the boss that affected William. Harry had seen his face during their conversation. He looked like he would puke any moment. Harry had so many doubts about William's life, he wanted to know more about him, every single detail about him. _That's too_ _much Harry._

It was dark outside, moonlight through the tiny window lit his face as he thought more about the boy. He remembered his laugh and smiled to himself. Harry could do anything to hear that sound again. That beautiful smile of him made his heart ache. He felt so good when William held him as he tripped. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of door creaking open.

"Oh I'm sorry to wake you up, I didn't mean to, I just came here to .....err... you know...to...to check if anything's wrong, nevermind, I'll go ba-"

"Wait!", Harry sat up from the floor he was sleeping on, wearing William's tee, "I wasn't sleeping, couldn't.... where were you today? I know I irritate you a lot but I won't.... anymore, please don't leave me alone like that, please!", Harry pleaded.

William closed the door behind him walked towards Harry. He sat beside him and smiled at him.

"No, I was just... I was missing my nan already, you know, I had a good time there even though I had exams. I won't leave you alone.....until you are home"

Home. What does that mean? Harry wondered.

"What is home?"

"Harry are you kidding me?"

"I'm asking seriously. You've been saying that you'll send me back to home soon. But I didn't understand what you meant by that"

"Duh! Your home! Where you live! Where your family lives"

"That's it? My parents don't live there! They pay a visit once in a month. Sometimes once in 3-4 months! My sister is in residential school! My dad lost his parents long ago, I know nothing about them. Mum's parents live in Cheshire! Then it's just me, some of the maids and my car driver. Should I call it home? It's just a dead mansion", Harry said without any emotions.

"Harry I.....see you can't stay here forever. You have to go to school, then uni or whatever you're planning to do in your future! For that you must go home! And these people can't keep you forever,you get that?! You gotta go home-"

"Stop calling it home for fucks sake!" Harry screamed.

William was caught off guard. He didn't reply to that.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to feel, my parents probably forgot me"

"Hey no! You don't have to trust everything that man said, they are probably looking for you, and he won't hurt you when I'm around okay! You'll get out of here safely, trust me!", William said.

Harry knew that he was probably saying those words to calm him down.  
But-

"Wait, why won't they hurt me when you're around? I'm asking you again, who is the real boss here?" Harry fully widened his eyes while he asked this.

He saw William sighing deeply.

"Harry, it's complicated but I'm definitely not the boss here, you told me you wouldn't irritate me again. Now sleep", he said.

Harry pursed his lips.

"Is it bad that I want to know more about you? I thought we are mates now"

"Mates? You're mates with someone who kidnapped you?", Louis scoffed.

"Would you have agreed to become mates if we had met in some other place? Like people meeting new people casually in casual situations?" Harry asked.

William gulped.

"No, because you ask me a lot of questions which I don't want to answer. Now shut up and sleep"

Harry's face fell. He felt bad of course. William was his first real crush and he was not even ready to become friends with him.

"So you won't meet me after this....", Harry said slowly and sadly.

"No"

"Okay"

"Okay", William said, "now sleep", he was about to stand up.

"Please stay!" Harry said with a low sound, almost a whisper.

William looked at him. His eyes were saying a lot of things, Harry couldn't read them. He couldn't even see them properly because the room was lit only by the rays of moonlight.

"Okay", he finally said.

Harry felt relieved. All the dark clouds of sadness that surfaced his head and heart for the whole day seemed to fade away.

"Should I sing you a lullaby now? Baby?" William asked with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind, your voice is so soothing", Harry said, cheeks started burning.

William stared at him again for a while. His smile widened.

"Rose!", he said.

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Your cheeks! They look like rose petals! Soft and red! Beautif-", he trailed off. He looked away from Harry, his cheeks were red too.

Harry's heart started pounding. He still tried to keep his cool.

"But it would be confusing! I'm Belle! I can't be the rose and Belle at the same time! My dad would be so confused!" _Harry what are you saying mate._

William's blushing cheeks broke into laughter.

"Are you serious Harry? You're still thinking about that stupid fairy tale?", he said and laughed again.

Harry didn't respond, he was busy looking at the crinkles by William's eyes as he laughed.

"Harry? you okay?", he asked, giggling.

"You either make fun of me or shout at me, I don't like you", Harry said with a serious pout.

"I'm sorry but you're so....", he stopped, then again, "so childlike I mean, it's not bad, you're just so pure, I'm sorry, you don't deserve this hell of a room".

"I would have never met you if it wasn't for this", he pointed at the rope that was used for tying him up.

"You don't know about my real life Harry. If you had met me in any other place, you'd never want to befriend me", he said with a sad smile.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but William placed his palm on his mouth.

"No more talking. Sleep"

Harry had no way than to obey him. William went to his room and brought a sheet.

"I hadn't thought of giving this to you before, I'm sorry", he said holding the sheet.

Harry shrugged as if he wouldn't mind.

William spread the thin sheet on the floor of the tiny room. Harry lay down on it. The other boy just sat beside him.

"Are you not sleeping?", Harry asked.

"No, I don't feel like sleeping"

Harry pulled William's arm so that he fell on his back beside Harry.

"Harry what the fuck?"

"Sleep" Harry said.

"I..."

"Sleeeep"

"Okay", William said. His chest was raising and falling at a fast rate.

Harry turned to his side to face William.

"I would meet you again after this. I don't know how but I will", he said and closed his eyes.

"Harry"

"Hmm?"

"Don't get attached please! You'll regret it later"

"You can't tell me what to feel" Harry said, eyes still closed.

William sighed but didn't reply.

Harry slowly moved closer to William and draped his arm over William's torso.

"I had a habit of sleeping with pillows. It's been a while", he said.

"I'm your pillow now?", William asked softly.

Harry didn't reply, he just nuzzled closer to William.

To Harry's surprise, William turned to his side to face Harry and pulled him closer to his chest. Harry could hear his fast heart rate. He smiled to himself and leaned into William's chest. Butterflies in his stomach were doing backflips but this time he didn't mind them at all.


	8. Chapter 8

....

_"Please be seated", Harry heard a voice._

_In front of him, there was a large table with varieties of dishes and drinks. He couldn't recognize most of them but they all looked heavenly._

_He moved towards the table and someone pulled out a chair for him, he could see only a silhouette as the room was pretty dark, a ray of moonlight lit the room._

_He sat on the table and turned back to see the silhouette, but found nothing._

_"Please make yourself comfortable and eat whatever you want, these are all for you Belle"_

_"Who are you? I want to see your face!" Harry said with both fear and curiosity._

_Harry heard footsteps behind himself._

_He turned to see a large Beast with shimmering blue eyes._

_He was terrified but didn't feel like escaping._

_He was drawn by the beautiful eyes._

_He moved closer and closer to the Beast._

_Suddenly, all the terror inside seemed to vanish and he moved his hand toward the_ _B_ _east's_ _face._

_Harry couldn't believe his eyes, as soon as he touched the Beast, he transformed into a charming prince with a pair of soft lips, beautiful eyelashes and defined cheekbones. He was looking absolutely perfect in his attire._

_Harry examined the prince's features and his eyes lingered on his soft little lips._

_He wanted to kiss._

_He cupped the prince's cheeks and moved closer to his mouth._

_"Harry!", a distant voice called him._

_Harry moved even closer._

_Someone poked his cheek. Harry looked to his side but he couldn't find anyone._

_"Harry!", the voice grew louder. His cheek was poked twice this time._

_"Harry wake up!", the voice said right into his ear._

"Harry!", he said in a louder voice.

Harry opened his eyes to see the collarbone of William. It was him who poked his cheeks. He was still held close to his chest.

He looked up from his position to see William's soft lips and sleepy eyes. Was he blushing? Or was that fond face? His lips looked so tender and delicate that Harry wanted to kiss them.

William smiled at him, "Why are you looking at me like that, Rose?"

Harry almost said "Kiss me" but his voice stayed in his throat. Wait, did he just call him 'Rose'? Again?

"I have some work today, I need to go", he said, about to move from the floor.

Harry held him tight, pressed himself closer to him.

"No, please stay for sometime, you're so cozy", he said, pressing his nose to William's chest.

"Harr-"

"Don't tell me not to get attached, don't tell me that we're not gonna meet after this, don't tell me that I need to go to my house soon", Harry said without looking at William.

William took a deep breath, then brushed Harry's curls softly.

_It's showtime butterflies!_

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here a little longer. But you have to understand that you need to get out of here. What are you going to do when I'm gone? I'll leave this place in one week", he said by placing his chin over Harry's curls.

"Take me with you", Harry said without a second thought.

"Harry I can't take you with me, try to understand"

"I won't ask you more questions, I won't torture you anymore, please!", Harry pleaded him.

"You gotta go home, that's where you feel protected, where you feel belonged, where you feel safe!", William said firmly.

"If that's the real definition of home, then I need not go anywhere, I'm home already"

"What?"

"This", Harry hugged him tighter, "in your arms", his voice shaking, "I feel protected, I feel belonged" he said, finally looking up.

William looked at him for a while, his eyes looked extra shiny, tears?

"My mum is in hospital, she has cancer, I have to take care of her, I have to take care of my sister, she is fifteen. My grandparents can't do much for her. I need to go to uni for a better job in future. I am not capable of taking care of you Harry. You don't deserve any of my problems in your life, please try to understand! Your parents probably won't let me see you again after all this shit, you will have to forget me Harry", he said in a low trembling voice.

Harry's eyes flooded with water. He felt bad, very very bad.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me please, you hadn't told me about your mum. I won't be a problem for you, I promise. But don't tell me to forget you. We'll definitely meet again, one day", he said, tears fell on his cheeks.

William wiped his tears with his thumb, he didn't say anything, he just looked at him sadly. Harry understood why he needed money, even though he didn't get why and how he found this boss to work for. But he didn't think about it much, as he considered himself lucky to have met William and spent time with him, though it was only for a short period of time.

William smiled at him and got up from his position, "I need to go, I'll come soon, don't try to esca-"

"Never" Harry said immediately.

William chuckled and moved Harry's curls from his forehead.

"I think I've grown fond of your curls. They are lovely", he said.

He moved out of the room without saying any more words, leaving Harry with his eyes wide open.

* * *

Days passed and Harry got more attached to him, often cuddling to him whenever they talked. Harry told him many stories from his school, about Niall and his constant need of impressing the seniors, and the senior boys and girls who always called him 'baby'(William laughed at that and apologized when Harry pouted, but then told him that he was actually a baby). Harry learnt that William was born on Christmas Eve and he turned eighteen in the last December (he told William his birthday even before he asked). William was a Christmas gift, he thought.

One day, when William was talking to him about a random matter (Harry didn't know what the topic was, he was too busy staring at his lips), he moved closer to his face.

"Harry what are you doing?!"

Harry didn't listen probably, he moved even closer.

"Harry you're staring at me like a creep, your biting your bottom lip from a very long time!"

"You're so gorgeous, can't look away from you"

"Creep! stop biting your lip"

Harry was so close to him that their noses were almost touching.

"Harry!"

Harry came back to senses. He was so lost in his fantasy that he hadn't seen William's terrified expression.

Harry was embarassed. He wanted to kiss him so badly but not forcibly.

The moment after that was very awkward and William moved out of room.

Then he came back next day as if nothing happened, Harry didn't try to talk about it, he didn't want to make William uncomfortable. Probably his feelings were one-sided. But, they slept together that night, holding each other.  
  


One day left till the end of William's contract.

"Do you remember your driver's number by any chance?", he asked Harry.

"No", he said.

"Do you know any other person whose number you can recall?"

"I don't really call people that much, only Niall and my driver but I don't remember their numbers", Harry said.

William gave him a worried expression, "Nevermind, I'll make sure you reach your home before tomorrow evening, safely", he said.

Harry tried to give a smile but he couldn't.

William had gone somewhere that day, keeping Harry locked in the room . He came back in the evening.

He was beaming happily as he said, "I tried to contact people associated with you, I finally met your driver and told him about this, he told me that your dad never mentioned about you but he is in London. I told him that I'll meet him tomorrow and he can take you back home safely".

"How did you contact him?", Harry asked.

"I was just sneaking around your house and caught him by his collar as he stepped out of your house's CCTV zone, we've done a good research of people around you", he said with a smile, "and yeah, he tried to escape from me to tell your dad about it but I somehow convinced him that I'm not hurting you and that I want you to reach home safely. He cares about you, good lad".

Harry smiled weekly this time.

"Don't worry about the way of getting out of here. I have everything planned. We'll leave early tomorrow. Most people down here won't stop me and I have taken care of rest of the people", William smirked.  
  
  


One more day, he thought. Just one day left till he was gone. His heart panged. He looked down with a dark cloud of sadness around his head.

"Hey, I'd miss you okay?! Don't think that I'll forget you after this, you made my days better. All your stupid questions, your goofy dimply smile, your creepy stare", he chuckled, "I can't forget them. I care about you and I want you to live a happy life. I don't know if we can meet each other after this, definitely not in near future but... If we ever meet again, I don't think you'll remember me. You have to move on, I'm very sure that you'll end up with the best person in the world, no, the second best person because you're the best, I don't think I'll ever meet another pure and adorable person like you...."

Harry hugged him so tight in the fear of losing him forever. He didn't want William to go away, he was his own personal Beast, his Prince, his first real crush, his home.

William hugged him back and placed his face in the crook of Harry's neck.  
"Don't let me go, please" Harry pleaded. He knew it was not possible but he couldn't control his emotions and started crying so bad.

William shushed him. "I'm sorry", he whispered to Harry's ear. Harry tried to dissolve himself into William, so that they didn't have to part ways. Without thinking Harry kissed his neck and held him tighter. He could feel William shifting a bit but that was it.

They stayed like this for what felt like minutes? hours? Then William finally released himself from the hug. His eyes were red, face fallen. He wiped the tears away from Harry's cheeks.  
  


That night Harry clung himself to William and didn't let him move a bit. He kept crying whole night. William shushed him for sometime and then he started crying too. Harry kissed on his neck and cheeks and William didn't stop him. They held each other so close, for one last night.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 5am, the next morning.

Harry and William were outside the room already, the latter boy had managed to slip in sedatives in the food of people guarding the building.  
William had even told one of his trustworthy people to inform him about the situation there as he tried to escape from the place with Harry.

It was still dark outside. William held Harry's hand and sneaked him out of the big building they were in through the backdoor where the guards were less in number. It was good that they were not actually professional kidnappers.

They were near the fences, William helped Harry cross it. As he himself tried to cross it, his phone buzzed. He had forgotten to lower the volume of the ringtone.

They heard footsteps coming closer to them. William was on the edge of the fence and turned back to see in terror. But fortunately, it was the trustworthy boy, Rupert, who had come to check if everything was okay. They were relieved.

William drove Harry in a car for some time. He parked the car near a place what seemed like a small forest. Then he held Harry's hand again and told him to run with him. Harry couldn't even walk fast as his movements were limited within the same four walls for one whole month.

He tried his best to run with William. They were in the woods now.

"Are you sure we are going in right path?" he asked William as they slowed their pace.

"Just trust me okay, we'll reach the right place"

"Please stop, I... can't... run", Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Okay"

William took out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. It was an unknown number. He called them back.

" _Hello!"_

_"Is this William?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm David, Harry's driver, I'm on my way, where should I stop?"_

_"Oh hello, erm... be at the closest place to his house"_

_"You know that café near the Public school?"_

_"Yeah I do!"_

_"I'll be right there, in twenty"_

_"That's great, we'll reach there soon, Harry is with me"_

He put his phone back to his pocket.

"We have around twenty minutes till your driver arrives, we're just a few metres away from the location, you can rest here for a while", he said.

They both sat on a trunk of a fallen tree. Daylight was slowly growing brighter.

Harry's tears hadn't dried from last night and he already started crying again.

William cupped his face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "You were supposed to hate me...", he said with a tremor in voice, "it would have been much easier for me if you did".

"I hate you", Harry said.

William chuckled though his eyes were filled with water.

"I know how you feel about me Harry, the way you look at me tells me everything", he said shyly.

"I have a serious crush on you Beast, since the day I saw your mesmerizing eyes! I...... I ..."

William stared at him.

"I like you.....I don't mind if it's one-sided, but I can't help it", Harry said.

"You know this is not gonna end well, we have to part our ways, whatever was there between us, it's over now!"

"It's not!", Harry screamed, "I will see you after this, I want you in my life, it's not over!"

"It's not a fairy tale Harry! Two people need not always end up together. I still consider it a happy ending because we both are free now"

"I'm not free! I'm going back to jail! I was free with you, being myself! They won't even let me breathe according to my wish, you get that?!"

"Harry, you are stronger than you think! You need to face your fate. You have to fight for yourself. One day you'll be able to do what you want. Now is the time to play along with the restrictions, try to understand!"

Harry just looked at him sadly.

"This is not the end of our story", he said.

"Harr-"

"I'll see you again! I'll never forget you, never!"

"Harry, listen to me, I don't know if we ever meet again but you have to move on, you have to live your life to the fullest, you shouldn't be lurking in the past memories"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but William continued,

"Don't worry about your dad forcing a sexuality on you, he can't do it for a long time, yeah? And the bullies in your school, ignore them all. Try to be bold when you speak to people, sometimes talking to random people can make your mood better".

"Are we having a therapy session here?"

William laughed at this, tears flooded in his eyes fell down without warning.

"No Harry, I was just trying to make you feel better"

"Yeah, same thing"

William giggled. Then looked directly in Harry's eyes.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are? I am trying to save the picture of you in my head, maybe I have some pictures in my camera roll too...", he smiled shyly, "used to take pictures of you when you were asleep, I'm sorry, I did it without your knowledge, you looked so peaceful and heavenly when you sleep, I liked watching that"

"What? So that's why you came to me that day when you thought I was asleep?"

William just smiled at that. He moved closer and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry felt like the way he felt when William held him close to his chest, it felt like home.

"I won't show you any of the photos, they are mine"

Harry was an emotional mess now. Butterflies, sorrow, anger, happiness all came together. He hugged him very tight and William caressed his back.

"I'm gonna miss you", he said.

William's phone buzzed. He picked up.

_"Hello, I'm very close to the café, are you guys there already?"_

_"We're almost there, see you soon"_

"Harry, let's go", he said.

"..kay", Harry said.

William received another phone call as they both rose up to their feet.

_"Hello"_

William's face turned pale as he listened to what the person on other side of the phone said.

"Harry!! You gotta go fast, they woke up and realized that we escaped. Let's go! They're coming for us!"

He took Harry's hand and started running towards the café. As soon as they reached the place, they saw a blue BMW car being parked nearby.

William looked at Harry and Harry nodded.

David saw them and came out of the car.

"Oh my god Harry! Where have you been? I'm sorry for not picking you up the other day. I'd never ever let you walk alone from now, never!", David said in a worried tone.

"Um... it's better if you take him home as soon as possible, they're coming for him!", William said.

"Uh.. oh! Yeah sure! Thanks for taking care of him, I thought he would be in very bad condition, he looks okay!"

William gave him a weak smile and tried to remove his hand from Harry's hold but Harry didn't let him.

"Harry.... please"

Harry let go of his hand but cupped his face and kissed him. He could hear David gasping behind him.

William was caught off guard, he didn't react for a while but then he kissed him back. He put his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry's whole body was set on fire. He forgot everything that was happening around them, it felt like there were only two of them in the entire world. They stayed like that for a while until they heard David's cough.

William pulled back from the kiss and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad", Harry said.

William's eyes softened for a second but then they grew cold.

"Harry.... you have to move on, our story is over, this is not a fairy tale you know that right?!"

Harry just started at him for a moment and then embraced him. "This is not the end! You can't change my mind!"

William didn't hug him back, he pushed him away.

"Go before it's too late, goodbye", he told with the same cold stare.

His stare was intimidating but Harry didn't care, he kissed on William's cheeks, his nose and placed a small peck on his lips. He could see that William was struggling to keep his calm.

"See you again", he said and moved towards the car with David.

He got into the car and waved goodbye but William was already on his knees with his face covered by his hands. He was sobbing. He didn't look up to wave Harry goodbye.

This broke Harry's heart. David looked at him to ask if he was ready to go home. Harry nodded. Even though he didn't want to go back, even though he didn't want to leave his Beast, this was the right thing to do at the moment.

"I'll miss you, Rose!", he heard William shouting. Harry looked at him from car's window. He had never seen William being so vulnerable. He looked broken.

David drove him back to his house without a word.

Harry was welcomed by his mum with swollen eyes. She came running to the door as he stepped into the house and hugged him so tight.

"My baby, where were you? I missed you so much, you can't even imagine how scared we were for you", she kissed his cheeks and forehead and hugged him again.

Harry didn't hug her back. He just stood like a rock. She probably blabbered a lot of things which Harry didn't listen. His head and heart were completely filled with the blue eyed Beast's face as he said _"I'll miss you Rose!"._

"Harry, darling, Gemma's here, she is so worried about you", she caressed his cheeks.

This caught Harry's attention.

"I want to meet her, where is she?" Harry asked without looking at his mother. Her hand movements became uneasy, Harry could feel that but he didn't care.

Gemma came running from the stairs, sobbing.  
  
Harry walked towards her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He didn't cry though. He was emotionless.

Gemma blabbered a lot of things too, Harry didn't listen to them either but he felt comfortable in her arms.

"Gemma, I need to go to my room" he said coldly.

He didn't wait for her reply and went upstairs towards his room. As he opened the door, it seemed like a foreign place. The room was too big, he thought. It didn't have the old chair that was used to tie him down to, instead it had a modern study table set and a sofa. It didn't have a tiny window, instead it had a large bay window from where he could watch their house's garden.  
It had his bed, his pillows, his TV, his PC, basically everything he needed but not what he wanted. It seemed empty. It didn't have his Beast, his William.

He sat on his bed without knowing what to feel. He was having a weird feeling about everything. He felt like scratching his head, or running back to his Beast. He sat like that for a long time.

His door opened. Gemma walked in. She sat beside him on his bed and brushed his curls.

"David told me about him", she said. Harry looked at her but didn't respond for a while.

"I'm gay and I like him", he said slowly.

She nodded with understanding. "I wouldn't say anything, what if dad walks in again?", she said with a smile.

Dad. Harry remembered. He had a dad too.

"Where is he?", he asked.

"He had told that he was trying his best to bring you back. He hasn't been home in a while. I came here last week after the exams and he wasn't here. Mum told that he told her not to worry about you and kept her from trying to find you on her own. He wanted everyone to be silent about this", she said with a bitter expression.

She continued, "I think he is trying to make sure that no one knows because if paparazzi finds about this, his rep will come down. I don't know what else is he hiding"

"The person who kidnapped me has a bad blood with dad, 'he built his empire on my grave' he said", Harry told her.

Gemma looked confused. "He must be a very powerful person, otherwise dad wouldn't be this worried. He would have brought you back long ago. Dad must have hurt him very much".

Not for once did Gemma support their dad. She took the side of his kidnapper. Harry wasn't surprised though. He knew his dad was a bad person but he didn't know how bad.

He didn't hate his mum. She was always busy but was better than his dad in many ways. She never told him to date girls only.

He spent the whole day in his room with frequent visits from his sister and mother. They didn't ask him anything. They just came to check if he was okay. Harry didn't cry for rest of the day. He just sat on his bed staring at the walls. Maybe it was just because he was so used to being sat for whole day.

It was around 8pm when Gemma called him for dinner. He was given food at his room for whole day but he didn't know why Gemma called him to come out now.

He went downstairs and saw his dad. He had a wide smile on his face and pretended like he was so glad to see Harry again.

"Harry, my son! I missed you so much. You don't know how much I've been struggling for a whole month to rescue you. That man is a terrible person. He stopped me every time when I thought I'd find you. I know him from the past, he is very jealous of my success, I'm glad that you're back!"

Harry just looked at him coldly.

George's smile faded but he composed himself again.

"I'm sure all of them will be in jail within a week, you may have to give a statement, just tell the cops how bad they treated you"

"Not all of them treated me badly! One of them took a good care of me and he's the reason I'm back to this place", Harry said rudely.

His dad's expression changed to disgust. He told one of their maids to call David.

"David saw you kissing a boy. Is he the same one?"

Harry glared at David. He was visibly shaking.

David said, "Sir, the boy was very kind, he was worried about Harry. I told you about the kiss because I thought that would make you think he's a good person", he looked at Harry while telling this to George.

"How do you know that he was a good person?! What if he tried to seduce Harry because his boss told him so?!" George said angrily.

Harry felt emotions forming in him for the first time after leaving William. His body was fuming.

"Dad! He didn't try to seduce me! He gave me food and clothes! He fought with the people who tried to hurt me! He had no such intentions. I was the one who fell for him!", Harry said without a second thought.

"You what?! You fell for a boy?!"

"I did and I'm gay! Why can't you accept that? And don't you dare hurt him!", Harry said.

"You can't be my son, my son can't be a gay, you disgust me", he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh shut the fuck up George!", his mum shouted, "you are worried more about him being gay than his life! His life was in danger and that boy saved it! Listen to me now! If you try to put charges on that boy, I might do something what you don't want me to!"

George's face turned pale. Harry knew that half of his dad's business properties were owned by his mum. She had their whole house under her name. His dad would never risk going against her. She had threatened to divorce him many times in the past.

George didn't say anything, he told a maid to bring his dinner and he went to his room.

David apologized Harry for telling his dad about the kiss and Harry forgave him. His mum, Gemma and him had the dinner in silence.

He went to his room thinking about the Beast and suddenly he realized that he was wearing William's tee and pair of jeans. His own clothes were with William. He felt like crying but he couldn't. He slept in his bed wishing that it was all a dream. He slept with a hope of waking up to a poke on his cheek. He hoped to wake up next to his William.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk this is not the end ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new beginning, more main characters and an original female character

_Two years later....._

Metal was music being played loud. He was punching to the beat of it with bare hands. It was half past six and he started punching at six. Sweat dripping off his whole body. He was wearing a black tank top and shorts. Usually his mind would have been cleared within the first ten minutes of hitting punch bag. But today, even after thirty minutes of continuous hitting, his mind was full of irritating emotions.

His jaw lines were more defined, he was almost six feet tall now. His curls were growing slowly. He had a ship tattoo on his left forearm and 'I can't change' on his wrist(his dad was so angry about it)The goofy look on his face was gone.

"Styles!", said Niall running on treadmill in Harry's personal gym in his house, "You okay mate?".

Harry didn't seem to listen. His mind was clouded with the words of his dad from the previous night. "You won't be living in a flat for uni!", he had said, "not after I saw you getting wasted with those scumbags at the cheap bar!".

Harry and Niall had decided that they'd live in a flat together for uni. They both had got seats in the same University in London and Harry considered it a way to escape from the jail aka his house. They were about to leave in three days, though their classes would start after a week. Harry wanted to escape as soon as possible, by giving a reason that he wanted to get adjusted to the new environment and bleh bleh. Everything was in place until he and Niall decided to go to a cheap bar last night along with his _'not so close but be with him always because he was rich and cool'_ mates. He used to go to bars since he turned eighteen.(He started drinking even before he was seventeen but only when him and Niall had sleepovers). His dad never knew about it as he used to sneak out only when George was not within ten miles radar but yesterday was unexpected. He had thought that his dad was in Tokyo and would come back on the day of his departure to uni, but he came early right at the moment when Harry was stumbling and swaying while walking out of a bar near to his house. His dad saw him outside the bar when he was in his car on his way to home. His dad was not against alcohol, it was the cheap bar that offended him. He wanted his son to have some class and dignity.

"Harry!", Niall shouted. Harry stopped hitting the bag for once. He sank into the couch nearby.

"Harry I know what you're thinking. But I think we can convince him...."

"No! He would let me die but would never let me destroy his rep. What am I? A robot? To do everything according to his wish?! I'm an adult now! He wouldn't even let me get tattoos peacefully!", Harry said through gritted teeth.

Niall stopped the machine and sat near Harry on the couch. He placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "So you lost hope already?!", Niall asked.

Harry just shrugged in response. He wished Gemma to be there with him at this moment. She was studying in Manchester University and was about to start her final year there. She had left for the uni a week ago. She had chosen that University in order to live close to their mum's parents in Cheshire.

In the past two years, Harry had changed so much. He had become bold and confident. He made a lot of friends since the incident. If he could flirt like a pro with the person who kidnapped him, he could talk normally to any other person, that's what he thought. He tried to get better in football but he couldn't. But people didn't make fun of him anymore. He had learnt to use his charm on people. But none of these meant that he was okay. He was not. The broken expression of William was still hung on the gallery inside his brain. He needed distractions to cope with his emotions.

He tried many things but none of them worked. But one day, when he was seventeen and was in school walking past the sports room, he saw someone hitting a punch bag. Without hesitation, he went to the boy and asked him if he could try that. The boy was a senior and a boxer. He gave Harry a weird look at first but then allowed him to use his gloves for hitting the bag. Soon Harry grew fond of it and it became a good distraction for him from everything. The senior boy's name was Alan and he became close friends with Harry soon. He even taught Harry the boxing rules and eventually Harry became good at it. He participated in many small boxing tournaments in his senior year, struggled to pass the qualifying rounds in the beginning of the year but at the end, he was one of the best boxers in the school and was the second runner up in the interschool championship.

Niall didn't know what to do and he decided to go back to his house leaving Harry alone with his frustration. He was aware of Harry's dad's nature. But he needed food to think of a nice plan for solving this problem and he didn't like the food at Harry's house. He told the same to Harry and went to his home.

Harry was about to stand up from the couch and Niall came running back to him and fell on him.

"What the fuck Niall!"

"Oh god Styles! How could you forget this?!!"

"You got a plan even before hogging food? Great! Now get off me!" Harry said, sounding annoyed.

Niall rose to his feet to stand straight, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at Harry. "You have a saviour for these situations, Styles!"

Harry looked at him with confusion then a sudden realization dawned on him and his lips circled to form a big 'o'.

"Leprechaun! You're a genius! Why didn't I think of it before! I almost burst my knuckles, ow!", he said finally realizing the terrible pain after hitting the bag with bare hands for more than thirty minutes.

"Ugh stop calling me that!", Niall said.

"But you're Irish!", Harry said hopping from his place to hit the punching bag again, out of happiness.

"I am Irish! but not Leprechaun!", Niall said as he moved towards the other side of the bag to stop Harry from actually bursting his knuckles.

Harry was so excited and busy in happy punching that he didn't see Niall on the other side hit the bag forcefully.

"Ouch! Owwwww! What the fuck Harry!! Owww owww!!", Niall's fell to the ground as the bag hit him directly on face.

Harry burst out laughing but moved to Niall to make sure he was okay. Well, Niall was not but he didn't make much fuss about it.  
  
  


It was lunch time, Harry and his parents were seated on their dining table. He was waiting for someone to arrive, constantly tapping his foot on the floor.

He smiled brightly when she arrived. He rose from his dining chair, ran towards her and hugged her very tight.

"Ugh, let me breathe for a second, Styles!", she said.

"Cassie! What a pleasant surprise!", George said smiling at her.

"Harry wanted me to come for lunch, you didn't tell them huh?", she asked Harry with fake annoyed expression.

"Umm, forgot... sorry", Harry said, smiling at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Styles! You both look amazing!", Cassie said as she sat on a chair beside Harry's.

"You always say that! And stop with the formalities. Call us George and Anne!", George said to her.

Anne gave Harry a questioning look but he avoided her gaze.

Cassie was so sweet with his parents and they chattered about random things while having lunch. Harry slowly nudged her foot with his.

"You know what?", she said playfully, "I can't wait to go to uni with Harry, we have the same subject combination for first semester! We can go to classes together, have fun together, maybe we can study in our flats together as well! I don't think Harry is allowed in my dorm room but I can go to his flat! I'm so excited!"

George's smile faded, "Harry won't be staying in flat. He'll be staying here, he'll drive everyday", he said.

"Oh no! Harry you can't do this to me! I was so excited to be with you! We could have gone to parties after the classes! We could have watched movies together, could have had sleepovers! Very bad Harry!", she said dramatically.

"Um.. Dad?", Harry looked at George.

George was visibly uncomfortable. He looked at his food for a while and then said, "Harry can stay in flat but Cassie, you have to make sure he doesn't spend his time with stupid people doing stupid things, I think you can do that much for your boyfriend"

"That's it? Of course George! I'll be with him always, I'll watch him", she winked at Harry.

Harry gave a smirk in return. He felt Anne staring at him again and when he looked at her, she smiled at him. Her confused expression was gone.

"That's fantastic! Harry, she is the best girl you can ever find, you have a great choice son", George said proudly.

Harry gave him a small smile but didn't reply. Cassie nudged his arm with her elbow. Harry looked at her with confusion. She raised a brow at him. Harry realized what she meant.

"Dad, Cassie and I thought of hanging out for some time in a nearby park. That's our favorite place, we won't be able to go there anytime soon", he said to his dad.

"Of course! You don't have to ask me for hanging out with your girlfriend", George said with a smile.

"Thanks dad! And thanks for the flat thing!", Harry said and got out of his chair, finishing his lunch. Cassie followed him.  
  
  


Harry and Cassie were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Thanks for that Cassie, you saved me!", Harry told her.

"C'mon Styles, that's what girlfriends do!", she said and winked at him.

Harry laughed at that.

"Where the fuck is Leprechaun?!", she asked Harry.

"He's on the way, oh look! He's here", he pointed at Niall who was walking towards them.

"Hello gays!", Niall said as he jumped on both of them.

"Eww het, go away!", Cassie scrunched her nose but hugged him anyway.

"So how is the gay-to-gay spiritual conversation going on?", Niall asked them both sitting between them on the bench.

Cassandra Walker was Harry's and Niall's classmate in high school. She was a closeted lesbian until one day when a friend of her outed her in front of her parents in the senior year. Everyone in the school also got to know about it. Her dad was a business partner of Harry's dad and was homophobic as well. She was grounded for a long time and was not allowed to communicate with girls in her class. Harry was the coolest senior boy in school but nobody knew that he was gay except for Niall. He used to avoid girls who asked him out but nobody doubted him. Everyone thought his standards were so high. He did suck off many drunk guys and let them do the same to him at cheap bars but nothing was serious. His hookups were limited to the bars. When he got to know about Cassie's situation, he approached her and told her that they were on the same page. From that day they became close friends and she often visited Harry at his house. Once George saw her and asked him if she was his girlfriend and he said yes. Cassie was mad at him at first but then eventually she realized that it was the best for both of them to play along with the lie. Soon her dad got to know that they were dating and he was happy for her. But her dad didn't know that Harry was gay and neither did George know about Cassie being lesbian. They were a happy couple in front of their family. Anne and Gemma knew about the fake relationship but they played along for Harry. People in their school had spread many stories about them but most of them thought that they were just friends.  
  
  
Cassie laughed at Niall's question and she said, "It was going good till a hetero decided to interrupt, eww", she said, giggling.

"So Styles! We are both staying in a flat!", Niall said excitedly.

"Of course! I'm glad that you suggested this idea. Cassie did a great job", Harry said happily.

"Strictest parents raise the best liars", Niall said.

Both Harry and Cassie smiled sadly at that.

"Hey, I was just kidding, I'm sorry", Niall told with concern.

"That's okay, nevermind", Harry said and Cassie nodded along.

"But honestly, I'm so excited for the uni! Cassie and I will find the hottest girls for ourselves!", Niall winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah and I'll be the fifth wheel", Harry said.

Niall and Cassie looked at Harry with worry but he just shrugged and smiled. Before they could say anything Harry continued, "Hey Niall, you were telling about that cousin of yours the other day, what was his name? I'm sure he'd help you with the senior girls too", Harry wiggled his eye brows.

"Oh yeah, Harry I wanted to tell you about him! His name is Liam Payne. He is going to be in final year. We are not so close for now but I'm sure we'll be close at uni! And you know what? He is a boxer! He's probably going to be champion this year! I'm sure he'll help you with your practice", Harry grinned happily at this and Niall continued, "but I don't think he'll help me with picking right girls, as he's gay and he has a boyfriend", Niall smiled at them.

Harry and Cassie both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry for you Niall, you're totally surrounded by gays in your life", Cassie said and laughed again.

"I don't mind", Niall shrugged.

"We know that Horan! But tell us more, I know that you've already bugged your cousin enough to get all the information about uni!", Harry said.

"Of course! Liam's boyfriend Zayn is in student council and has been chosen as the student president for this year! We'll be friends with him! Can you believe that?!", Niall said excitedly.

Cassie grinned with joy but Harry was lost in his thoughts.

"Wait what's his name? I mean your cousin's boyfriend", Harry asked.

"Zayn, Zayn Malik, he is amazing! I've met him already!", Niall said.

Harry felt like he had heard that name before but couldn't recall where and when.

"So you don't have to impress seniors anymore, we have the most popular lads with us!", Cassie said to Niall.

"It's not over yet Cassie. I haven't yet come to the main part!", Niall said.

"Of course you're gonna talk about footie, we already know that it's the most popular game in that college", Harry said. Niall and him shared the same interest in football, Harry wasn't good at it but Niall was an amazing striker and was the captain of their school's football team in the senior year.

"You're absolutely right Styles! Footie! And guess what! This Zayn guy has a best friend from childhood and he is the captain of the football team this year! I don't know his name yet but I feel like I'm going to heaven!", Niall almost jumped on the ground with excitement.

"You're never gonna shut up about him, I can already see my future as your flatmate", Harry said, shaking his head.

"Harry! You love footie, don't act like you don't, both of us can talk about him, trust me!", Niall said.

Harry shrugged in response.

Niall left both of them soon as he had to pack the bags for leaving (he didn't have maids to do the job unlike Harry and Cassie).

"Do you think I'm gonna find someone? Dad will never accept me as a lesbian", Cassie said sadly.

"Of course you will. We can play along with our fake relationship until both of us are fully independent", Harry told her with a smile.

"What about you Harry? Don't you want to find someone?", she asked him.

Harry gulped.

"You haven't moved on yet, yeah?", she asked him.

"I can't..... I'm trying but I don't think I'll ever forget him. I still have a hope to meet him again one day, I still believe that he'll be my Prince for the rest of my life", Harry's voice was shaking.

Cassie took his hand in her own and smiled at him, "You know what? You are a ray of light in my life when everything else is just dark. I'll do everything possible to make you happy. We'll find him Harry! Trust me and he'll love for the rest of your life!", she said to him with hope.

Harry had many friends by now but Cassie was different. Niall was his best mate too but he couldn't share his pain with him like he could do with Cassie. Niall was right about the gay-to-gay spiritual conversation.

Harry didn't respond to her but he gave her a weak smile. She placed her head on his shoulder, still holding hands. They stayed like that for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Days passed, Harry and Niall were already in their flat close to University campus. Their flat had two rooms for Niall and Harry each, it was quite big. Though Niall couldn't afford it, Harry payed more so it wouldn't be a burden on the other boy. Cassie stayed in the student dorm. It was her decision, as she thought she could make more friends in dorm rooms than being in seperate flat. Her parents didn't like the idea, since she was staying with a lot of girls but she made sure to convince them that she and Harry were so in love and she would never look at any other person that way.

Harry and Niall were sitting on their couch, watching telly often chatting in between. Their classes would start in two days.

"Liam told me that most of the final year students will arrive in a week. Their classes would start from next week", Niall said.

"Oh, when will he be here? I can't wait to see him! I'm really excited for my boxing carrier here!", Harry said.

"He would probably come within two days, as Zayn would arrive early. Student council stuff and all", Niall said with a smile.

"They must be a very cute couple, aren't they? I really wanna meet them both!", Harry asked.

"I've met Zayn once, and yeah, they're disgustingly cute!", Niall said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Um.. are Liam's parents okay with this? I mean him being gay?", Harry asked with hesitation.

"They are okay with it, in fact my aunt Karen, I mean his mum is very fond of Zayn!", Niall said with a smile.

Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Hey don't feel bad okay! I'm sorry", Niall said with worry.

"No it's okay, I'm very happy for him. It's good to know that there are parents who are okay with their kids being gay", Harry said.

Harry's phone buzzed.

"Hello", Harry picked up the call.

"Harryyyyyyyyy...... Is Leprechaun there beside you? If so, put your phone on speaker....", Cassie screamed from other side.

"Ugh! don't scream, and yeah he is here", Harry told her and put the call on speaker.

"Guysssssss, my roommate is awesome! We just met today and we're already besties! There are second year students in my block who are amazing too! I made a lot of friends already! I'm so excited for the future days here!", Niall and Harry rolled their eyes knowing that she was bouncing on her bed.

Before they could reply, "I want to meet you guys, we'll hangout in the campus! Let's meet at 4, I want to tell you more!", Cassie said.

"Okay, see you", Harry said with bored expression, but he was happy for her. She didn't have good friends in highschool other than him and Niall.

They both met Cassie near her dorm at 4pm. They went to a small snackfood bakery nearby and had snacks there. Cassie's blabbering was unstoppable. She kept on talking about her new roommate Elena and the older girls she met. Niall and Harry just kept on blinking with a poker face on.

"They told me about the popular senior boys too", Cassie said and winked at them. She knew it would catch their attention. She was right, Niall and Harry both looked at her with a smile.

"Niall is only interested in that football captain, Liam probably didn't tell him enough yet, right Niall?", Harry asked him.

"I don't know why, Liam always tries to avoid talking more about Louis", Niall said.

"Wait! You know his name already and you didn't tell me?", Harry was clearly surprised.

"Uh, oh yeah! Liam had called yesterday to assure me that college would be great, then he told me his name while talking about Zayn", Niall said.

"Louis Tomlinson! The hottest footie player! I mean, that's what the second year girls said!", Cassie told them.

"Did they tell more about him?", Niall asked her eagerly.

"Niall, why are you so interested? You aren't even gay!", Harry told him with a smirk.

"Why are you so jealous? He isn't your boyfriend!", Niall retorted.

"Heyyy!", Harry said with a confused and annoyed expression.

"Ugh shutup lads! By the way, these girls talk about him a lot. They said- Liam, Zayn and Louis are the hottest seniors in the college, but Liam and Zayn are dating each other and Louis is too intimidating", Cassie said.

"Don't worry, Niall is great at impressing seniors", Harry said smirking at Niall.

"Well....this one seems a lot more intimidating than the ones we had in highschool. They say he doesn't even talk to people much, it seems like all he does is football and breathe, the girls said so", Cassie said.

"Harry help me with this!", Niall said.

"What? How? Why?!", Harry was confused.

"Mate you flirted with the damn kidnapper, he is just a senior!", Niall told Harry and Cassie laughed.

Harry pouted. He gave a small smile but he felt a lump forming in his guts.  
He missed him. He was lost in his thoughts. Before he realized, his cheeks were wet, Niall rose from his seat on the opposite side of table, came to him and hugged him muttering 'I'm sorry', Cassie hugged him too.

Soon, all three of them went into the campus, wandering around the various buildings and sports grounds.  
All the paths in the college were covered by treeline on either sides, it was very calming to have a walk there. Autumn was about to start and the leaves were slowly changing their colours.

Harry wanted to see the boxing ring but all indoor sports rooms were not opened yet. Then they moved towards football ground. They saw some boys playing. A tall guy saw them with a questioning look. They just smiled shyly. The boy walked towards them.

"Um you need any help?", he asked.

He was hot, Harry thought.

"No, we were just roaming around, trying to get familiar with the campus", Niall said nervously. That boy was probably a senior.

"First year?", he asked. They all nodded.

"Well, I'm in the final year now, I'm Luke", he said with a smile.

"Are you 'The hot Luke'?", Cassie asked immediately then her face became red when she realized what she just said. All three boys looked at her with wide eyes.

"Er... I... the girls in my dorm told there's a footie player called Luke and they have your pictures with them. They call you the hot Luke", Cassie said without hesitation.

"They have my pictures?! Am I that famous?!", Luke almost screeched.

"Well, this is my first day here and I already heard people talking about you, so yeah", Cassie said with a shrug. Luke just let out a confused laugh.

Harry and Niall were watching the whole conversation with wide eyes.

"Hello Luke, I'm Cassie, these two are my best mates, Niall and Harry", Cassie said with a smile.

"Hello Cassie, hi boys", he said.

"Hi", Niall and Harry said nervously.

"Hey, don't be shy, I don't bite", Luke told Harry and Niall with a smile.

"I... I can't believe that this is just the first day and we already met a senior football player!", Niall said with joy.

"Do you guys play football?", Luke asked them.

"Both Niall and I love football, I'm not good at it but he was the captain of our school team in highschool!", Harry said.

That's when Luke saw him properly. He stared at Harry for a while, "oh that's cool!, umm you're Harry right?", he asked him, still staring.

Harry was puzzled but he just nodded.

"What are you doing Luke!", a red haired boy came towards them.

"They are first year students, was having a chat, they said they liked footie", Luke told the red headed boy. Luke's thick northern accent sounded familiar to Harry.

"Oh that's great! You guys wanna play? We don't have many players today. I'm Ed by the way", the red haired boy said.

Harry and Niall were shocked but nodded. "Um, I'm not a great player, I trip sometimes...", Harry told with a shy smile.

"We're not having a big tournament here right now, no problem", Luke told them.

Harry and Niall didn't have shorts but they were ready to play in the tracksuit bottom. This was a golden chance, they thought.

Cassie sat on the bleachers as they started playing. Harry and Niall introduced themselves to the rest two players - Daniel, Calvin and goalkeeper Oliver. There were a few second year students on the other side of the field. They played as a team against this team. Niall was so nervous in the beginning but slowly showed off his amazing dribbling skills and the older boys were impressed. Harry played well for sometime but then he tripped and fell. Older boys just smiled at him but Niall laughed.

“With my knowledge and understanding of the football game, I feel like I should be a lot better at football", Harry said as he stood up from where he fell. All the boys chuckled at him.

"You have clumsy legs mate, that's why, but you do have strong arms", Ed said.

"Coz of boxing!", Harry said, "I'm a boxer!".

They continued playing for sometime and then all of them sat on the field.  
"Harry, if you want to continue boxing here, I can talk to our mate Liam, he's great at it", Luke said to Harry, picking the tiny grass strand. Cassie came to them from the bleachers and sat beside Harry, smiling at the rest of the boys.

"That's.... that's so nice of you, thank you! And yeah, I wanna continue boxing! By the way Liam is Niall's cousin", Harry said. Niall nodded along his last sentence.

"Wow! That's great, why didn't you tell us before? Then you must be knowing Zayn and Louis too!", Luke said to Niall.

"You guys had offered us a chance to play with you and I was so overwhelmed!", Niall said, Ed and Luke chuckled at that, "I've met Zayn once but I don't know anything about his mate Louis, he's the captain right?"

Luke's gaze suddenly shifted from Niall to Harry and Harry was confused again.

"Yeah Louis is the captain! It would be amazing if he sees you playing footie. We will probably not take first year's students in our team for main tournaments but you can still show off your skills! Besides, you're one of his best mates' cousin. It's gonna be easy for you to talk to him! Not everyone is lucky enough to get close to Louis Tomlinson", Ed told Niall, wrinkles forming on his forehead.

Harry understood that something was up with this Louis Tomlinson. But he didn't understand why Luke stared at him when he talked about their captain. Harry was good at reading people's expressions and he knew something was up. He didn't ask him though.

"What is up with this Louis Tomlinson, why does everyone say that he is intimidating?", Cassie asked them.

"Hey, he's not a bad boy or something, he is just too.....reserved, I mean he doesn't mingle with everyone and always has this serious face on", Luke said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He does mingle with people when he's not sober", Ed told with a smirk and Luke glared at him.

"I know him from highschool, he was funny and cheerful back then, he had some shit going on after that in his life and that's why he has changed a bit", Luke told them.

"Oh! So you, Zayn and Louis are from same place?", Niall asked Luke.

"Yeah but I know them from highschool, Zayn and Louis knew each other since the time they wore nappies, they are very close, and if someone knows everything about Louis, it's Zayn", Luke said and then slowly eyed Harry but then stared at Niall again.

Harry felt like Luke was trying to tell him something but he didn't understand anything.

They all went back to their respective flats and dorms. Later at night Harry couldn't sleep for a long time. He knew there was something up about everything happened that day. He tried to connect the dots but he couldn't.  
  
  


Two days later, their classes started. They tried to talk to their new classmates and professors. Most of them were quite nice and they felt like they belonged in the college.

It was 3pm, their classes were over already, they were waiting to meet Zayn and Liam. Cassie and Harry were going to meet them for the first time and Harry was very excited to meet Liam.

They were sitting on a bench near a cafeteria in the campus. Niall beamed with joy as two boys came towards them.

One of them was almost as tall as Harry, he had thin beard and had well built physique. He had brown eyes. He had worn a plain white tee with a plaid black jacket and had a short quiff. He was hot as hell. _Harry,_ _stop simping over him, he's taken._ The shorter boy was holding his hand, he wore a white tee shirt, had a long quiff hair, long eyelashes, he was stunning. Basically they both were heavenly.

Niall hugged the taller boy first, Harry guessed that he was Liam.

"It's so good to see you after a while, Niall!", Liam said. Niall hugged him tighter. Then he hugged Zayn too. Harry could feel his gaze at him.

"So Liam and Zayn, this is Cassie my best friend from highschool and this is ...",

"Harry", Zayn said staring at Harry. Harry was shocked.

"Do you know him already?", Niall asked Zayn with confusion.

Zayn was probably caught off guard, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet but then he spoke with smile, "Liam told me the other day", he said and looked at Liam. Harry was very sure that Liam was surprised too but he played cool and nodded to what Zayn said.

Both Cassie and Harry greeted them. They were so nice to them and Harry considered himself to be lucky to have met them.

"Harry, you can come to practice from next week. Our classes start from next Monday and all students will be here by that time", Liam said to Harry. Harry nodded happily.

"When will Louis Tomlinson arrive? We met Luke, Ed and other players today, we played with them too! They told me that Louis would appreciate me if he sees me playing!", Niall said.

"Wow that's great! He'll arrive on Sunday, you can talk to him on Monday itself, I'll tell him about you", Zayn said with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you, thanks", Niall said with a wide grin. Zayn smiled at him but it faded when he looked at Harry. Harry remembered Luke giving him the same look.

"Umm, Zayn where are you from? You and Luke are from same place right?", Harry asked him, a person with accent similar to Zayn and Luke clouding his thoughts.

"Doncaster", Zayn said.

Harry's thoughts blurred, he knew that William was from Doncaster. These two probably knew about him and Harry. That's why they stared at him weirdly. Harry couldn't believe that William might have told them about him.

Zayn probably noticed his pale face.  
"Hey guys, you can take our numbers. If you want any help, we are here for you", he said.

They exchanged each other's numbers and went back to their flats.  
  
  


That night, Harry felt like contacting Zayn to ask about William but he wasn't sure that he knew him. He thought he connected the dots but still felt like he was missing a major thing here. He was restless. Without a second thought, he texted Zayn.

_Hello Zayn, sorry to text you this late, but I really want to ask you something....._

Zayn replied in five minutes.

_I know_

Harry was surprised.

_Which means, you know what I'm thinking about_

Zayn replied.

_Everything's gonna be okay, don't think too much about anything_

Harry was puzzled.

_What do you know about William? Does he still remember me? Did he tell you and Luke about me? How did you know my name without us having met before?_

Zayn replied.

_He remembers you, he used to tell a lot of things about you, Luke probably noticed. He had described you enough for me to recognize you! You look a bit different and taller though!_

Harry couldn't believe what he just read. His Beast still remembered him! He talked about him with his mates!

_Will I ever meet him again? Where is he now?_

Zayn replied.

_Have patience, good night_

Harry thought of replying with another question but thought of leaving it for now. He knew Zayn wouldn't tell more.

Have patience! Have patience! What did he mean?! Harry really did forget that Luke was staring at him while talking about Louis.


	12. Chapter 12

_"The enchanted rose is dying, he needs to find love before he turns 21", a vague voice whispered to Harry._

_"He'll be a Beast for the rest of his life", the same voice said._

_Harry didn't know what to do. He was too scared to be with the Beast but there was something about the Beast that made him stay in the palace. He wanted to love him but he was not sure if the Beast could love him back._

_He wanted to know more about the Beast but he got no answers. He was lost in his thoughts and then the same vague voice said, "Have patience!"_ _, as if it could read his thoughts._

Harry woke up to the buzzing sound of his alarm. He had to get ready for the classes and he had to wake Niall up as he would probably be sleeping now even though he had the loudest alarm on earth.

Their day was normal, classes in the morning and a little bit of wandering in the afternoon. They didn't meet Zayn and Liam again. They were probably gonna see them when the classes for final years would start. Three more days to go.

Harry's thoughts didn't leave his head, he texted Zayn for the whole day but all he got was a smiley emoji as a reply. He also replied with _You're so cute Harry._ Harry felt like throwing off his phone.

Harry, Niall and Cassie were sitting on the bench near the tree-lined pathways. There were so many benches situated all along the pathways in the campus. They were discussing about their day and Cassie was rambling about her amazing friends at the dorm.

"Did I tell you that there are like more than twenty girls in our dorm rooms who like girls? I haven't told them that I'm a lesbian yet but I'll do it soon. Or should I just keep quiet?", Cassie asked them.

"If you're comfortable, tell them, it's up to you", Niall said. "Don't worry about our families, we can still play along", Harry added. Cassie hummed in response.

Another day passed, Harry was still thinking about William. Zayn had stopped replying to him. He didn't feel like calling him, he was probably very busy with the student council stuff. It had been three days since his classes started and he had already heard a lot of rumours about the famous sophomores and seniors. Especially this Louis Tomlinson. Harry was both irritated and curious, Niall was literally counting the days left to meet him, girls from his class were already planning to impress him, Harry knew that football was very famous in this college but he didn't know the intensity of it, and it was quite overwhelming for him. This Louis guy must be really hot, that's why these people were so crazy about him.

It was Saturday night. Harry, Niall and Cassie had come to a party at a senior boy's flat. First year students were specially invited in order to get to know about the history and tradition of the college. Harry couldn't read any 'history' in the drink glasses but yeah, that was it. People were standing in groups near the bars and tables with drinks. Harry couldn't recognize anyone except for some people from his classes. Slow beat music was being played and many people were grinding against each other. He saw a big "Don't puke in front of first years' , we have toilets nearby" banner on a wall of the party hall. He could still hear someone vomiting nearby. He hadn't been to any frat parties that were this big before.

All three of them were casually chatting with the people they knew and had few light drinks. Cassie slowly nudged Harry's rib with her elbow. Harry looked at her and she pointed to a girl near a bar next to them checking him out. As he looked at her she smirked at him. He didn't know how to respond so he just smiled. He knew how to avoid girls in highschool but this was a new place and he wanted to learn about the people more.

He saw another girl at the same bar looking at them. Harry wasn't sure if she was looking at him or someone else. He looked beside him, Niall was not there, he was probably with some football boys or any hot senior girls, Harry thought. The girl was still looking towards them and he suddenly realized that she was checking out Cassie. He smiled to himself and slowly whispered to Cassie, who was chatting loudly with a girl from her dorm. The girl at the bar stared at Harry once, she looked a bit sad. Harry smiled to her but she didn't smile back at him.

Cassie hadn't responded to him yet, she was drunk and hadn't stopped talking to her friend. After a while, her friend left her and she finally payed attention to Harry.

"Miss Walker, a hot girl is checking you out, she probably thinks that I am your boyfriend, tell her that I'm not", Harry said with a smile.

"A hot girl is checking me out?! Ooooohh!", Cassie didn't know what she was saying, she shouted loud enough for the girl to hear. She was clearly embarrassed and she avoided eye contact with both Harry and Cassie. Harry pushed Cassie towards her to clear the misunderstanding. She went to the girl almost stumbling and then falling on the edge of the bar. The girl saw her with wide eyes but then helped her to stand properly. Cassie started grinning at her.

"Were you checking me out? You're so hot!", Cassie was struggling to stand but was comfortably flirting with the girl.

The girl smiled shyly at her. But then looked at Harry who stood near both of them at the bar.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend, don't worry!", Cassie said.

The girl smiled happily, "I'm sorry, I thought you were a couple and I was making you both uncomfortable. But I couldn't stop looking at you, you're gorgeous", she said and her face was red.

"I'm Harry and this is my best friend Cassie, we are friends from highschool", Harry said.

"Hi Harry, I'm Freya nice to meet you! I've seen you guys in the history class", she said.

Harry talked a bit with them and then left Cassie alone with her and to find Niall. That wanker was probably trying befriend more seniors.

He searched for him in every place he could, even the toilets (he cockblocked a couple there), he called him but he would probably not hear the ringtone because the music was getting louder.

As he walked further to the other end of the big party room, he heard someone with a mic shouting while standing on a small platform.

"Hello guys, I am Lewis from second year. This is the first party of the current term and aaaah....", Lewis was completely drunk and fell off the stage with a loud thud. Everyone in the crowd started laughing. Niall appeared out of nowhere and tried to help him to stand but Lewis pulled him down and Niall fell on him. They both started laughing like maniacs and so did the rest of the people. Harry thought that this was Niall's new friend and they both were proper drunk.

They both somehow managed to stand up on the platform, still laughing.

"Okay, hello guys, I am Lewis from second year. This is the first party of current term and I'm sure you'll attend many parties like this throughout your journey here", he pulled Niall close by his arms and said,"This is my new best mate Niall Horan! We both met each other tonight and I felt like I just found my soulmate!", Niall hiccupped once and then smiled widely, "I hope you find your best ma...", Lewis trailed off and fell on Niall. He was completely wasted. Niall started laughing again and somehow managed to carry him away from the stage. Harry watched all these things with bewilderment. _Niall already got a new best mate, Cassie will probably get a date, I would probably be alone_ he thought.

Soon, another boy took the mic and started talking, "Hello everyone, that was Lewis, my second cousin, I'm Jacob by the way, I'm from final year. I just wanted to say that you all are welcome to this party, we throw a party once in every two weeks, either here or at my mate Adam's flat. Make yourself comfortable here, drink whatever you want", he winked, "and enjoy", he said and turned off the mic. Loud cheers from the crowd, party song's volume was amplified. Many people started dancing to the beat. Harry didn't know what to do. He tried to find people just to talk or have a drink with. But no one looked at him in a friendly way. They were either checking him out or winking at him. He didn't want to hookup with anyone at the first party itself.

He stood near a bar and took a glass of breezer. He heard loud voices at a corner of the room. It was probably from the smaller room beside the current one. He went there in curiosity. There was a big table in the middle and chairs all around. It looked like a large dining table. A blonde and a brunette half naked boys were sitting on it and the chairs were occupied by many girls and boys. He recognized some of them from his classes. The boys on the table were saying something and the people around them were laughing and cheering constantly. Harry hesitated at first but then went inside. He stood as far as possible from the center table.

"Hey handsome! Why are you standing there like a lost puppy?! come to us, we are all friendly! Aren't we?", Blonde boy on the table said and people around them said "yeeeaaaahh", dramatically.

Harry awkwardly moved to them, a girl offered him a chair to share with, but he knew that two people definitely couldn't sit on the chair unless one is sitting on the lap of the other. Harry politely denied her offer. Fortunately there was an empty chair and he sat on it.

"Oh no, you just rejected a chic's offer, what's up mate? You don't like girls huh?", the same boy from the table said with a smirk.

"I think he would love if I share a seat with him, right hotty?", the brunette boy on the table said to him dramatically, fluttering his fake eyelashes.

Harry didn't want any of these. He knew that he would make a fool of himself if he stayed there for long time. He wanted to spend his first party as decently as possible. So he stood up from the chair started walking out but a girl held his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh, look at his biceps! he's so strong and....sexy", the girl said, slowly moving her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I've to go", Harry said politely and removed the girl's hand from his arm gently.

"Say hello to god on behalf of me mate! I know you're going to church now", a person from one of the chairs said.

Harry didn't like it. He remembered the bullies from highschool. He had to be confident otherwise his situation would be the same as his early years in highschool. But he didn't want to reply to them. He didn't want to be there. He thought of walking out without a word.

"Or he needs the booooooze to bring life to his......", someone said and trailed off then again they said, "like the hot monster Tommo Tomlinson"

Everyone in the room started laughing. He knew they meant that Louis guy. However irritated Harry was with that name, this didn't sit right with him. He turned back to them with annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I do know that you're making an unnecessary comment about someone!", he said to them.

"Oh, the church boy doesn't know about Tommo yet! You could have come earlier mate, I gave them a whole speech about his wonderful pee pee!", the blonde boy said.

Harry was disgusted. He hadn't met Louis yet but he was Zayn's best friend. Zayn was a good person so probably Louis was too. His personal affairs were nobody's business. He opened his mouth to say the same but he was interrupted by the sound of door thudding.

"Finally I caught you talking bulshit about him right in front of my eyes, people used to tell me about this always but I hadn't seen you talking about him like this, what do you think of yourself? Huh? I dare you to talk this shit right on his face! Can you do that?! And you idiots sitting with him and listening to his bullshit, you guys know nothing about Louis!", Zayn said as he entered the room.

Harry didn't expect Zayn to come to the party. He was a bit relieved to see him.

"Here comes the protective brother! Oh Zaynie! Where's your hot boyfriend? Hasn't he left you yet? I don't understand how can he stand a boring shit like you", blonde boy said. The brunette beside him was telling him to stop talking.

"I can't believe this Charles. I thought we were done with that topic! Have you lost your mind? Can't you just leave us alone, shit!", Zayn walked out of the room. Harry followed him without a word.

Zayn stood outside the room and leaned against the wall.

"It's getting out of hand, everything's going out of hand!", he slowly muttered to himself but Harry could hear it.

"Um...I didn't understand", Harry didn't know what to ask exactly.

"That dickhead was fucking Liam in the first year. Liam was still figuring out his sexuality. He was naïve. This boy taught him everything. Liam wanted a proper relationship, he was my best mate, but Charles made it all about sex and started talking about Liam's private parts with everyone in the parties. Liam got to know about this and he was hurt. We started dating in a month after that. Charles hates me because he thinks that I stole Liam from him. We had sorted things out last year but no, he won't give up. Then he started talking about Louis when he was not around. Louis hasn't even touched him. He just loves to frustrate me", Zayn told. Harry was surprised that he told him everything. He wouldn't even tell proper details about William. Wait, William! Harry wanted to ask but he thought Zayn was too stressed.

"I didn't know about all these things, I just went to that room to see what was happening, Niall's not with me right now, so", Harry said.

"Hey, it's okay, you're new here", Zayn told him with smile but his brows were furrowed. Harry thought that he was worried about something else too.

Zayn's phone buzzed. He picked the call _, "Yeah Liam?"_

Harry could watch Zayn's stress level increasing as he listened to the person on the other side. He cut the call and put the phone in his jeans pocket. He just looked down to the ground, he was definitely worried about something.

"Hey, I got the message, he's here! He came to the party! Someone saw him with Luke and Ed. Kids, as I said before, if you want a great shag, you have to wait! Today I'm gonna give a shot. You guys can get in line", Harry heard the blonde boy's voice from the room. Zayn listened to it too, he was fuming. But he didn't go to the room again.

"Who is _he_?", Harry asked Zayn.

"Louis", Zayn said which came out more like a loud sigh. "Harry, do me a favor, it's getting messy in here. Please go back to your flat", Zayn said in worry.

"But...but you told that Louis will arrive tomorrow? And why should I go back to my flat, you're stressed out, I don't think I should leave you alone, we can hang out in the fresh air or something...", Harry was very confused.

"Yeah, he told me so. But today he decided to come all of a sudden, and he had to come to this party for fucks sake! I didn't know that the first year's were invited. He's probably drunk already, shit!", Zayn was very stressed.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, please go back! If you find Niall on your way, take him with you. But don't stay here to search for him!", Zayn almost begged him.

Harry was puzzled but he didn't want to upset Zayn even more, so he started walking towards the bigger room, where the exit was.

He was almost next to the exit and he heard a familiar voice. His heart stopped for a while.

"You can't tell me what to do Payno! I'm in the fucking party and I'm gonna get drunk, shut the fuck up", the person shouted.

Harry turned to the direction from where he heard the voice. Luke and Ed were standing by the bar getting their glasses filled. He found Liam near the bar and a shorter boy in black tank top and track pants was flipping him off. He saw his face from side angle. The boy had worn a headband, his hair was longer and his stubbles looked thicker than they did two years ago. His heart started beating faster. It was him. It was his Beast. Harry couldn't move, he felt his adrenaline rushing.

"Tommo, no! You've already drunk enough! I don't want you get completely wasted! Not now please!", Liam pleaded him. All he got was a middle finger on his face in response.

"Tommo", Harry said to himself. Everything was falling into places. Zayn and Luke's behavior when they saw him for the first time, Zayn telling him to have patience, Luke acting weird with him. Everything was clear now. Louis was his William. He hadn't told him his real name. Harry couldn't bring himself to move towards his Beast because he was stunned. He never ever expected in his dream to find William in this college. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, he's too drunk to talk to you, that's why I told you to leave. I don't want you to meet him like this", Zayn pointed at Louis who was already swaying and almost fell on Liam.

"Is that why you were worried a while ago?", Harry asked Zayn, his voice slow.

Zayn nodded.

"They were planning to sleep with William? I mean Louis? Fuck I didn't even know his real name!", Harry said.

Zayn frowned, "His name is Louis William Tomlinson, you probably heard his former boss calling him by his middle name", he said.

Harry didn't know what to do, he just stood there, he could feel his tears on his cheeks. All his emotions were blurring his thoughts, his tears blurred his vision. He suddenly felt Zayn's embrace.

"I understand what you're feeling right now Harry, I'm sorry, don't believe the words of that dickhead, Louis is not like that. He never forgot you Harry, never", Zayn told him, slowly patting his back. His voice was shaking. Harry hugged him back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now, the story will have Zayn's and Louis's pov here and there along with Harry's main pov.
> 
> Um... things might not be as simple as they seem for Harry.......

They both stayed in hug for a while because Harry's head was still clouded with mixed emotion. Zayn kept patting his back softly with a hand and his other hand on Harry's curls.

"Tommo stop! Let's go home!", Harry heard Liam shouting, Zayn released himself from the hug and they both looked towards the bar. Louis was clung to Ed and they were moving towards the center of the hall where everyone was dancing. A girl from nowhere came towards Louis and she kissed his cheek and hugged him. He tried to push her away but he was too drunk. Ed somehow managed to remove her hands off Louis. Both Ed and Louis started swaying to the beat with random obnoxious dance steps. Luke and some other footballers that Harry met couple of days ago joined them on the dance floor. All of them started dancing and screaming rubbish. Harry could hear Louis' loud laughter as Ed tried to grind on him. Both of them were stumbling and Luke was trying to hold them in place, he was drunk too. Harry hadn't seen Louis like this. He didn't know most of the things about Louis. Watching him smiling and laughing made Harry happy. He used to be grumpy and secretive. But Harry still couldn't see the joy in his eyes. Louis seemed like he was forcing the laughter out of himself without actually being happy. Harry wanted to know all the little things about his William....Louis. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, cuddle him to sleep and be with him forever. But he seemed so different than what he looked like two years ago. He was very energetic on the dancefloor despite being very drunk, yet he seemed lifeless.

"I tried to tell him, but you know that he doesn't listen to me even when he's sober", Liam told as he came close to Harry and Zayn.

Now Charles had found his way towards Louis. He draped his arms over Louis' almost bare shoulder seducingly from his back. Louis couldn't turn to face him quickly, he was swaying with his head and arms on Luke's back. Louis tried to remove the foreign arms off him but he was not sober enough. He somehow faced Charles and told him to go away and then turned back to Luke and leaned on his back. He was not energetic anymore. Harry watched Charles in disgust and he could feel the heat of anger rushing through his veins. He wanted to rip Charles apart from Louis and he moved towards the dance floor without a second thought.

Harry gently placed his hand on Charles's shoulder and slowly detached him from Louis. Charles looked at him in confusion.

"You haven't gone to church yet? What made you change your mind? Is it me?", Charles winked at him and said, "you're too hot for me to reject! But sorry to disappoint you darling, today I'll be busy with Louis, I'll see you on any other day, or maybe we can have threesome? No, this is the first time I'm going to be with Louis and I want him all for myself, see you soon hotty", he winked at Harry again and tried to put his hands on Louis but Harry pushed him away forcefully. He was boiling with anger.

"He told you to go away, didn't you hear that?!", Harry asked him angrily. Charles was clearly annoyed and before he could say anything back to Harry, Liam interrupted.

"Listen Charles, Louis is clearly not in good condition and he doesn't want you near him, so kindly fuck off!", Liam said and pulled Louis towards himself. He looked at Harry and told him follow him.

"Aww.... Louis baby got a new bodyguard", Charles said as he glared at Harry. Liam flipped him off, pulled Harry by his arm with his free hand and walked him away from the dance floor, dragging half- wasted Louis by his other arm.

They walked to the place where Zayn was standing, seeming restless.  
"Payno, leave me alone for fucks sake!", Louis screeched. But Liam let go of Harry's arm held Louis by both his arms.

"We are going back to flat, now shut the fuck up and let's go!", Zayn said firmly to Louis. Harry kept staring at him. He had probably not noticed him yet.

Louis slowly moved his eyes towards Harry and looked at him from top to bottom. He blinked once, twice, thrice and then looked at Liam.

"Maybe you're right, I'm too drunk, I feel like I'm seeing Rose in front of me......", Louis said and almost fell on Liam.

"You're actually seeing him, he's here, right in front of you", Zayn said.

Louis looked at Harry once again and widened his drunk eyes as much as he could. "No, he was very small, this one is big, but he looks like Rose, who is he?", he asked Zayn.

Harry almost smiled at his comment, but his eyes were already flooded with tears.

"Teenagers usually grow taller as they grow older, unlike you", Liam told Louis playfully.

"Zayn, your husband is talking too much lately, tell him to shut up", Louis told, still stumbling over Liam.

"He's not my husband.....yet", Zayn told and Liam smiled at him with fond.

Zayn held Louis's shoulders and looked at him with stern expression.

"Harry is here, he is real, he has grown taller but it's him", he told Louis.

"He would probably not remember anything tomorrow, that's why we didn't want you both to meet today. Louis is too drunk", Liam said to Harry in a concerned voice.

Before Harry could say anything, Louis detached himself from Liam and moved towards him. He scanned Harry's face with wide eyes. Harry's heart started beating wildly.

"Prove that you're the Rose, I don't believe you", Louis told him.

"I...how.. can...I...prove?", Harry asked in confusion.

"Smile!", Louis ordered.

"What!?", Harry asked. He could see Zayn and Liam smirking at him.

"I said smile you fucking idiot!", Louis yelled at him in such a dramatic manner that Harry couldn't help but actually start giggling at that, dimples popping, despite the tears in his eyes.

Louis's eyes softened. His lifeless eyes started twinkling. He poked his index finger on to Harry's left dimple and he smiled with happiness.

"Rose!", he said and gasped. He grinned so wide and kept looking in Harry's eyes.

"Of course, he used to give an hour long speech about your dimples", Zayn said with a smirk. Harry smiled at him with surprise and blush on his cheeks and then looked at Louis again.

"It's me, I've missed you so much", Harry said and hugged Louis without a beat passing in between and started sobbing with his face buried in Louis's neck. Harry felt so different than two years ago, since he was taller than him and he could actually squish Louis' entire self into himself.

Louis was probably startled. Then he put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry's heart was racing and Louis could hear it as he pressed himself against Harry.

"I missed you so fucking much! I never thought I would meet you this soon, I can't believe this is real! This is so overwhelming!", Harry said to Louis' ears.

They stayed in the hug for a while and then Harry freed himself from the hug. He looked at Louis with excitement but the latter boy had closed his eyes. He was probably fully wasted by then.

"Harry...... I missse..... ssso...mu...", Louis said with his eyes still closed and fell on Harry. Though Harry was a bit disappointed by this, the famous butterflies from the past made a reappearance and started performing backflips inside Harry's stomach as Louis leaned on him. Harry held him gently and protectively with a feeling of never letting him go, ever again.

"It's better to go back to our flat as soon as possible", Zayn said.

"Is it okay if I come with you? I... I don't want to leave him...ya know....uh... I mean.. I won't be a trouble for you guys, I can sleep on couch or floor, I don't mind", Harry told Zayn hesitatingly, still holding Louis close to his chest.

He knew that Zayn and Louis shared a flat and that Liam was living in another flat with a friend of his from his hometown. But Liam usually stayed at Zayn and Louis' since he started dating Zayn.

"Uh oh, of course Harry you can come and you don't have to sleep on the couch", Zayn said with a smile and added, "but what about Niall? Where is he? Does he have a key to your flat? Can he go home alone?"

Harry's eyes widened with sudden realization. He had actually forgotten about Niall.

"Oh, he's probably very drunk now, he was with a second year boy, Lewis I think, he said he's a relative of the party host", Harry said.

"Jacob's relative? Well I have his number, I'll ask him if he has seen them, it's very difficult to search for Niall now, I hope Jacob is sober enough to pick the call", Liam said and immediately called Jacob and luckily, he picked up.

_"Hello Jake, have you seen Lewis? Your relative I think, my cousin Niall is with him_   
_......._

_What?! Mate can you please let him sleep here tonight, his flatmate is not available right now!_   
_........_

_Thank you so much mate!"_

Liam cut the call. "Lewis and Niall are already wasted and they would probably not wake up until tomorrow, so I told Jacob to let Niall stay here tonight, he agreed to it", Liam said with a relief.

"What about Cassie?", Zayn asked.

"She's probably with her friends from dorm, she can go back with them, not an issue", Harry said confidently because he had already messaged her roommate about her and she had replied that she'll take care of Cassie.

"Then it's fine, let's go", Liam walked towards exit, searching for key in his back pocket. Zayn and Harry slowly dragged Louis out of the party.

Liam brought the car near party hall's entry gate, Zayn looked at Harry once before sitting on the front seat. Harry told him that he'll sit with Louis in the backseat of the car.

The drive was about fifteen minutes long. Harry had Louis' head on his shoulder, his arm draped over Louis' waist. Harry looked at Louis, he looked so small in his arms, Harry's heart flooded with warmth and fond and he couldn't stop looking at Louis' beautiful eyelashes.

"Mmmph...Rose....", Louis said slowly in his drowsy state, he shifted a bit but nuzzled even closer to Harry, if that was possible.

The butterflies in Harry did a variety of gymnastic flips. He softly pressed his lips on Louis' feathery hair and then kept looking at him with extreme adoration.

Suddenly Zayn coughed and Harry's face snapped to his side with mild embarrassment. Zayn had turned back and was directly looking at him and Louis. He chuckled at Harry's expression but smiled politely.

"Sorry for the interruption, just wanted to ask if you wanna grab something, aren't you hungry? We've had food before coming to party, we just came there to keep an eye on our son, as we knew he would come to the party anyway", he said, still smiling.

Harry chuckled at 'our son'. "Nothing to interrupt", Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "No I'm not hungry, thank you". He did have some food that was served as the party started.

"You sure?", Zayn asked and Harry nodded.

They reached the flat, it was not very big but quite the size for a comfortable living. Liam opened the car's door for Harry and helped him to get Louis out of it. Louis groaned as Liam untangled him from Harry.

They entered the flat and Harry suddenly felt comfortable, though it was nowhere close to his luxurious house. Even his and Niall's flat was bigger than this, but he didn't mind at all. He had stayed in a tiny room with a small window with Louis, so this was nothing.

Liam and Harry went inside Louis' room and they gently placed him on his bed. Liam removed Louis' trainers and his stinky pair of socks with a nose scrunch. Zayn came to the room with a small water bottle and sprinkled water on Louis's face. Liam looked at him with confusion.

"Get up Tommo, I know you're awake", Zayn said but Louis just groaned loudly in response.

"Zayn, I think he should sleep now, he is not in the state of .....", Liam said but he was cut short by Zayn saying, "But Harry?!".

"Um, it's okay, I can talk to him tomorrow, I don't think he can even acknowledge me properly now, considering his...", Harry pointed to Louis, "state...", he told Zayn.

Zayn frowned but then nodded, worry clearly visible on his face.

"His tank top smells of alcohol.....", Liam said to Zayn and slowly eyed at Harry. Zayn smiled and then went to Louis' not so big closet, shuffled the clothes for a while and then brought a plain grey jumper. He came to Louis, raised him gently from his position on bed, Liam removed his tank and then Zayn clothed him with the jumper. Harry watched all these actions with a red cheek. He hadn't seen Louis's bare torso before. He didn't look away when they were changing his top. Louis was not so broad but well built, he had a tattoo on his chest, 'IT IS WHAT IT IS' in a nice handwriting, it was partially visible through his tank top before but Harry hadn't payed attention. Zayn had changed Louis' cloth quickly but Harry still got a good view of his not so deep abs and pretty tummy, and he was thankful.

Liam cleared his throat as Harry was still gaping at Louis. Zayn chuckled when Harry looked away from Louis with a whiplash.

"Can I stay here for a while, I won't disturb him, I'll just watch him", Harry asked nervously.

"You can, but only if you don't stab him in his sleep", Zayn said with a smile.

"I wouldn't hurt him, not even a bit", Harry said immediately and added, "I'll sleep outside after sometime"

"You don't have to", Zayn said, still smiling but Liam looked a bit confused.

"That's.....that's so kind of you, we met a few days ago and you let me inside your flat, thank you!", Harry said.

"You're not a stranger to me. I think we should go to sleep, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me or something, Liam and I will be in my room, opposite to this one", Zayn said. Both of them said goodnight to Harry and left.

* * *

Liam stared at Zayn as they were both inside their room.

"What?", Zayn asked him.

"You tell me, what?", Liam mocked his accent.

Zayn looked at his confused boyfriend for a while and then smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. He's almost a stranger for us and my protective ass still let him to be with my bestfriend for whole night, right?", Zayn asked him.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'm unhappy about it. I know that Harry is a nice lad, Niall has told me enough. But you always take at least a few months to trust new people, not that I've ever doubted your judgement, but..... it's Louis and I know how you tell people to fuck off when they try to come close to him... I'm genuinely confused", Liam said.

"He is not a new person, I met him two years ago", Zayn said.

"What!?", Liam was more confused.

Zayn chuckled, "I mean not really but yeah, Louis used to give hours of drunk lectures on each and every details of Harry's cute face, the way his nose scrunched whenever he asked too many questions, the way he pleaded him not to leave him..... the way Louis used to talk about him was just.... so dreamy you know, as if he could write a whole book of poems just about Harry's dimples and curls. That's why I recognized him immediately when I saw him the other day.

It was the time in first year and you were not that close to us. We used to get drunk by ourselves and talk about nothing, well I used to talk bulshit but he was all about 'Harry this, Harry that', all the time. I used to get irritated alot, just because I thought Harry had an infatuation like any other teenager, will probably forget him eventually, and there was no need to make fuss about him but.... the other day when I saw Harry's reaction as I told him that I was from Donny, I realized, it was more than Stockholm syndrome, and when I gave him my number just to test him, all he texted me about was his William", Zayn said with a smile.

Liam was nodding with understanding as he continued, "I've seen many of Tommo's lovers in the past, they were all longing for him but he never liked them back. He was just enjoying their attention probably. But it's not the same with Harry, they were not even in relationship and met in the strangest of the situations possible, they were together for just 3-4 weeks, yet Louis pined for him, he said Harry made him happy whenever he was stressed about his mum's condition".

Zayn spoke as Liam was listening to him patiently, "You know how much Louis means to me, and I know that he doesn't need a partner who can walk with him hand in hand together, it's merely impossible for a stubborn person like him. He needs a person who can overpower him, break his layers and layers of self constructed boundaries, and see the real him. I believe that Harry can do it. He hasn't forgotten him yet and did you see the way he looked at Tommo? Jesus, he's already in love!", Zayn smiled and then sighed, "Louis has barely talked about Harry or anyone in general since Jay's death", Zayn frowned, "I don't know why he thought shagging random people in random parties was a good distraction. Harry will hear about it, I think he has already. But I hope he will understand. He is persistent, I can see that, I just hope everything will be okay", Zayn said.

"I can never put the things the way you do", Liam looked at him softly.

"You haven't heard Louis' dreamy drunk blabber yet. By the time we started dating and you got to know about him, he had already changed alot, more grumpy and stubborn, almost lifeless", Zayn frowned again.

"I get your point saying that he has layers around him. He's too difficult to understand. I'm just worried about his reaction tomorrow, as he sees Harry, I mean when he's sober", Liam said.

"To be honest, yeah, he was told not to meet Harry again, I don't know how he's gonna handle this, I just hope he doesn't hurt Harry", Zayn said.

They both fell asleep soon, wrapped around each other.

* * *

Harry was still in awe. He was watching Louis without missing a beat. He was taking in every single details of Louis's face. He lay on his side with his head resting on his arm and observed Louis with fond. He looked so soft while sleeping. His face hadn't changed much, except for the thicker facial hair than two years ago. His feathery long hair looked softer than ever. Harry wondered what would be his reaction when he sees him the next day. Will he hug him so tight and promise to never leave him again? Or will he just say to move on and that he did that already? The smile on his face when he recognized Harry was so genuine that Harry preferred to believe his first anticipation. Things might end like the way they do in fairy tales, happily ever after. Harry moved closer to Louis and pecked his soft lips. Louis's eyelashes fluttered for a second and then stopped. Harry felt like he would combust with the amount of fond he had for his William, no his Louis. He liked the name 'Louis'. Harry snuggled up to Louis, pulling him close to his body and then dozed off thinking about their happily ever after, completely forgetting that his homophobic dad and Louis' former boss still existed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry hehe

The next morning, Zayn was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast and tea. Liam was still sleeping.

"Zaayyyynn"

Zayn heard Louis' not so loud shriek as he was running towards the kitchen. He stumbled upon Zayn, almost spilling the tea from the cup he was holding.

"What the fuck Tommo?", Zayn asked in annoyance.

"Is that really Harry?!", Louis asked him anxiously and with blushed cheeks, he was clearly hyperventilating.

Zayn smiled, "Yeah!"

"How the hell did he end up here!? In my fucking bed?!", Louis asked him, almost jumping.

"I knew it. You don't remember anything from last night, do you?", Zayn asked him.

Louis was confused, "I kind of remember him smiling, with those dimples and all that, but I thought it was a dream! I am completely shocked to see him holding me like that, in my fucking bed!", he said.

Zayn sighed and then told him the details from the previous night and from the day when he and Liam met Harry for the first time.

Louis looked at him with wide eyes.

"Out of all the colleges on the earth, he had to choose this one?", Louis was worried.

"And what's wrong with that? Don't act like you're not happy about it!", Zayn said in a serious tone.

"I'm not happy! Jesus! Zayn I thought you knew it, did you forget about his homophobic dad?! Did you forget about my.......ex boss!", Louis trailed off, he was still breathing heavily.

"Your boss? NT? He is in jail you idiot, you had told me that you're no longer associated with him in any ways! And just because Harry's dad is homophobic, you can't tell him to leave you!", Zayn told him.

"It's not that easy Zayn! It's not easy, you have no idea....", Louis was about to tell something else but

"Hi Harry!", Zayn said as Harry stood near the kitchen entrance, hesitatingly.

"Hi", Harry said with a smile and his gaze landed upon Louis.

"Don't hurt him idiot!", Zayn whispered in Louis' ear and then moved out of kitchen.

* * *

When Harry woke up that morning, Louis was not there. He was both disappointed and excited but the latter feeling was dominating. He wondered if Louis was as excited as he was to meet him. He expected Louis to stay in bed and freakout with joy when he'd see him, but Harry didn't know if that happened, since he was asleep when Louis woke up.

Harry once looked around himself, observing Louis' room, he hadn't seen it properly the last night, as he was so busy watching Louis sleep. The room was quite simple, very messy. Football jerseys, a few pair of socks scattered everywhere. There was a study table beside the not so big window. A few books were there on it, and were kept neatly, in contrast to the rest of the things in the room. Harry remembered how much Louis wanted to be in a uni, he was very serious about studies. At one end of the table, near the window, there was a framed photo, Harry walked towards it curiously. It was a beautiful woman's photo who looked almost like Louis. Harry assumed that it was his mum, then he felt a sudden pang in his chest as he remembered that she had cancer. He wanted to know what happened to her after that.

He went to Louis' loo and used a spare toothbrush given by Zayn the previous night and then he came out with a smile and anticipation, to meet his Louis properly and to tell him how much he missed him, even after two years.

As he came out of room, he heard someone speaking in low voice in the kitchen so he decided to go there. Zayn and Louis were talking, which almost looked like they were scolding each other in whispers. Both of their faces were tensed. Then Zayn looked at him and smiled. But Louis had the same contorted expression as he did while he was yelling at Zayn.

"Hi", Harry said nervously. Zayn whispered something in Louis' ear and then excused himself out of the kitchen, with his cuppa.

Louis smiled at him, it wasn't genuine.

"Erm....sorry I was so drunk yesterday, I don't remember anything right now but Zayn told me about it", Louis said with a shy, fake smile.

Harry didn't like it. This was not how he expected Louis to react.

"Oh, that's..... that's okay", Harry said, tremor in his voice.

"So you and your best friends have joined this college?", Louis asked, Harry thought he was just trying to build a casual conversation.

"Yeah! My mate Niall wanted to come here so bad, as he loves footie and this college is famous for it. I wanted to be with him, so I joined here. It's a great college, I love it already", Harry tried to act cool.

"I know right! This college has a good environment for everything", Louis said very formally.

They stared at each other for a while. None of them dared to say anything, even though Harry had tons of things in his head and heart to tell. He didn't think twice, moved close to Louis and hugged him. "I missed you!", he said, tears forming in his eyes.

Louis hugged back, he did, but he seemed uncomfortable at first, he was shivering a bit. But as Harry didn't let go of him, Louis hugged him very tight, as if he was waiting for this moment all his life.

As Harry thought that everything was still okay, that Louis was still his, Louis broke off from the hug.

"It feels different now! I mean you've grown taller so.....", Louis smiled and then poked Harry's bicep, "workout much? You no longer look like the delicate kid I met two years ago", Louis said, casually of course.

Harry really expected Louis to say that he missed him like the way Harry did.

"Um.... I workout, boxing and stuff you know...", Harry tried to keep the cool, but his voice started shaking.

"Boxing?! Wow that's amazing! Liam is a boxer too! I'm sure you've met him already, he is a proper Hulk you know? You might take some tips from him", Louis said with a bright, not so genuine smile. But his eyes did shine a bit, for a fraction of second, as if he was really excited.

Harry was very disappointed. He thought of walking away but he wanted to see if Louis could sense what he's been feeling for more than two years. He wanted to look in Louis' eyes and tell him that he still liked him so much. So he looked directly in his eyes. But they looked foreign to him. There was a tinge of hope and sadness in those eyes when Harry had seen them two years ago. Now, there was nothing. Just a pair of beautiful blue lifeless irises with no emotions.

"Well... I think by now you know that my first name is Louis, William is my middle name, I didn't tell you before... I....", Louis said and Harry lost it.

"Stop it! Stop acting like nothing happened two years ago!" Harry screamed.

Louis was still staring at him and Harry somehow mustered up courage and blurted out.

"I haven't moved on. I still feel the same about you", he said, voice shaking terribly, heart throbbing in his chest.

He could see Louis' breath hitching for a second.

"I..... I don't know what to say Harry. We were never a thing. It was just an infatuation. You were too young. I thought you would have forgotten everything by now, you were supposed to!", Louis said in a slightly aggressive voice.

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second. It probably forgot to restart.

"I've told you before. You can't tell me how to feel! I still like you, don't tell me to move on! You thought it was easy? I was head over heels for you! I still am! But you have changed. You're not my William anymore! You've changed!", Harry said and his cheeks were fully wet because of the annoying flood from his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you haven't moved on! I never said I had feelings for you, you can't pass the blame on me", Louis said, clearly annoyed.

Harry felt like the floor under his feet was breaking and he was about to fall into it.

Before he could say anything, Zayn entered the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing Tommo? I told you not to hurt him!", Zayn shouted at Louis.

"What did I do now? Why are you guys acting like it's my fault? Harry, I'm sorry if you thought that I was still dwelling on the past. I did miss you, but you and I", Louis pointed between him and Harry, "we were never a thing", he declared plainly.

Zayn looked like he was about to slap Louis. The latter boy was standing as if nothing happened. Harry's hopes shuddered, what was thinking? Not every story has a fairy tale ending.

As he stood there with a dark cloud of sorrow above his head, he felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. It was Liam.

Harry could see Zayn's mouth moving, he was probably shouting at Louis but Harry couldn't hear anything. The sentence, 'we were never a thing' kept ringing in his ears.

"Harry, I'm sorry mate", he heard Liam saying to him and then he was pulled into a hug. Liam caressed his back, whispering 'you're gonna be fine' constantly into his ears.

Harry freed himself from the hug soon.

"I think I should go back to my flat, I don't know if Niall is home or not, need to go soon", Harry said to Liam and forced a smile.

Zayn had stopped shouting by now, Louis was still standing without any emotions, staring at him. Liam looked at Zayn.

"Harry I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here and tolerate this arsehole, he has lost it", Zayn said and glared at Louis, "but remember that Liam and I will always be there for you! You can come to us for anything, anytime!", he said.

Harry smiled at him weekly, "It's okay, it's not his fault, I was expecting too much. The way he reacted yesterday..... I thought he felt the same way as I did. But it was clearly a misunderstanding caused by alcohol. I need to go home, and thank you", he said. The blue eyes were still staring at him.

Soon, Liam dropped him to his flat. He tried to comfort Harry with his soothing words but none of them could penetrate into Harry's senses. He was just staring at the road, thinking about his foolishness. Liam probably told him to take care of himself as he climbed out of the car with a small 'thank you' .

He entered the flat, unlocking the door. As soon as he stepped in, Niall came running towards him. Well, he did have a key.

"Mate! Where were you? I was so drunk yesterday and then I slept at......", Niall blabbered about everything happened last night and that Lewis drove him back to their flat. Harry couldn't understand much, he was thinking about his misery.

"Mate! Where were you last night? How did you come now?", Niall asked him.

"I was at Zayn's. Liam dropped me now", Harry said slowly.

"Zayn's? That's great! Liam left without talking to me? I think he already likes you more than me. How did you end up there by the way?", Niall asked.

"Louis... he... Beast...", Harry couldn't say more and he rushed towards his bedroom.

"Harry wait, Louis what?! And Beast? What are you talking about? Wait why are you crying? Harry stop!", Niall shouted as Harry went into his bedroom and shut the door behind him with hot tears on his cheeks.

Niall was knocking his door but he told him to leave him alone. He sat on his bed, staring at nothing, just like he did when William left him two years ago.

He tried to remember every single moment he was together with Louis. He tried to remember their first kiss. He tried to remember Louis beating up his fellow kidnapper just because he didn't give food to Harry. He tried to remember the day when Louis had a fight with his boss for him. He tried to remember the vulnerability in Louis' eyes as he said, 'I'll miss you Rose!' on their last day together. He remembered yesterday, when Louis told him to smile, just to make sure that he was Rose. It all felt real. All these things seemed so real that Harry thought they were a thing.

"We were never a thing", Louis had said.

"We were never a thing"

"We were never a thing"

He said that with no emotion. Did he really have no feelings for Harry? Ever? Was he just pretending to be happy with him two years ago? What about last night, was he pretending even when he drank so much of alcohol? Harry was perplexed. He longed for someone for two years and that 'someone' never had any feelings for him. Why did he expect so much? Why was he building a sand castle of dreams that just ended up being destroyed by Louis right in front of his eyes?

"You're not Belle and I'm not your Prince or Beast or whatever you're calling me! This is not a fucking fairy tale!", he had said two years ago.

It's definitely not a fairy tale.

It's a 'Stockholm syndrome' story of a boy and a boy that ended right when both of them parted their ways two years ago.

Harry shouldn't be thinking about Louis anymore. It's over. Everything is over. He has to move on. He has to leave everything behind. He is strong. He has to move on. Harry kept saying to himself.

It wouldn't be easy of course, but everything will be alright eventually. 'not when he is in the same college as you', a small voice in the back of his head said. He tried to push it away. He had to move on. There was another voice in his head that told him to be patient. That told him to remember Louis' bright smile from yesterday when he called him 'Rose!'. That told him that something was really wrong here. He didn't let that voice grow louder in his head.

He was lost in his thoughts for many hours and suddenly he heard a loud sound. It was his phone ringing. He saw his phone, there were 37 missed calls from Niall, 20 messages from Cassie, and 10 missed calls from Liam. He checked the time. It was 10am. When he left Zayn's flat, it was probably 7am. He went to the ensuite in his bedroom and saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there were deep bags under his eyes. His face looked like shit. He washed his face, tried to look better. He tried laughing and smiling, to wipe the frown out of his face. He did it for what felt like ten minutes. Then he thought his face looked a little better. He was very hungry. He came out of ensuite, then his bedroom and headed towards kitchen to grab something.

But Cassie and Niall blocked his way. They were looking anxious. Harry started preparing for their queries mentally. But both of them didn't ask him anything and they just hugged him, so tight. Harry was surprised.

"Forget everything Harry, we know that you are strong. Everything will be okay, you will be fine, you'll be alright!", Cassie told him.

Harry released himself from the hug and he looked at them with confusion.

"Liam called me and told everything, then I told it to Cassie and she came here immediately", Niall told him.

"Oh", Harry said, "I'm hungry, do you have any leftovers in the kitchen?", he asked Niall, trying to act normal.

"I've brought some banana muffins from that bakery near college. You didn't have breakfast, Liam told Niall", Cassie said.

Harry had the muffins in silence. Niall and Cassie were silent too.

"You want to talk?", Niall asked him, sitting on another chair of dining table.

"Talk about what?", Harry asked.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it then it's fine. But me and Cassie, we've got your back, you get that?", Niall said.

Harry smiled this time, genuinely.

"Thanks", he said, "Cassie you didn't have to come here"

"Did you forget? I'm your fucking girlfriend!", Cassie said and fake gasped at him. Harry chuckled lightly.

He knew that they'd got his back.

* * *

Zayn was glaring at Louis as Liam left the flat to drop Harry to his.

"Stop giving me a look, I meant everything I said", Louis told him coldly.

"Why did you hurt him?", Zayn asked.

"He should forget me as soon as possible or he'll be hurt much worse than this", Louis said.

"Did you see his face? He's probably in love with you!", Zayn shouted.

"He must move on. We can never be together. It is what it is", Louis said.

Zayn was very angry at this point.

"Fuck you Louis! I thought you would change after you saw him. I thought you'll let your guard down. You didn't. You're a fucking coward. That's what you are. A coward! Fuck you!", Zayn said and rushed out of kitchen.

He heard a loud thud. He knew it. He went back to kitchen.

Louis had fallen on his knees, his gaze on floor. He was shaking.

Zayn couldn't see him like this. He sat down and hugged Louis.

"I don't want to hurt him Zayn. He means everything to me. I am trying to keep him happy. He would be happy without me and the people associated with me. I'm sorry", Louis said as he was still shaking in Zayn's arms. He was not crying. He had stopped crying since his mum's death. He probably didn't even shed a tear after she died. He had become cold. He was lifeless. Zayn hoped that Harry's comeback would make Louis better but he was not ready to let him back into his life. He continued caressing Louis' back.


	15. Chapter 15

_"I want to go home.... I want to meet my mum and sister!", Harry says._

_"You were destined to be here! You can't go back!", the fastidious mantel clock said._

_"I can't stay with an arrogant, stubborn Beast! I miss my family", Harry said._

_"He needs you Belle! He loves you. You need to be patient with him. Don't leave him please!",_ _candelabrum_ _said._

_"He doesn't love me, I was a fool. He doesn't even want to talk to me, let me go", Harry pleaded._

_He started running towards the large door of the palace, holding his gown._

_"Belle!", Harry stopped when he heard the Beast's voice. He turned around to face him._

_The blue eyes were filled with tears. He was holding a ring._

_"Take this ring with you. If you ever feel like coming back to me, just wear it, you'll be in this palace within seconds", Beast said._

_"I will never come back to you! What did you tell me a while ago? We were never a thing?! If that's what you feel about me then why should I come back?!", Harry said angrily and started running towards the door again._

_He stopped again because he heard Beast crying._

" _I'll miss you Rose!", he said, sobbing._

Harry woke up to the sound of alarm. He hadn't done anything quite important the previous day, except for crying and thinking about Louis. Cassie and Niall tried to cheer his mood by talking nonsense. It didn't help him anyway. Last night, he couldn't sleep properly, worrying about how to survive in that college for a whole year. He could never forget Louis.

It was Monday morning, classes for senior students would start from this day. Which meant he might have to face Louis at any moment of the day. He wanted to avoid him as much as possible for his own good.

All three of them were standing outside the classroom talking casually. Harry was not in the mood for anything but he had to keep himself distracted. He had got some text messages from Zayn and Liam yesterday to make sure he was alright. He had replied to them politely.

"Hey, did you see that raven haired senior boy? He is gorgeous! His eyelashes though!", a girl standing at the opposite side of Harry told her friend.

"He has a boyfriend, he is hot as hell! If they weren't gay, I would have absolutely given a shot, Ugh!", another girl standing with her said.

"Have you seen that hot football captain? He is probably single!"

"Omg that's Louis! I saw him at the party on Saturday. He is single and he likes boys and girls. But they say we gotta get him drunk to get noticed. He wouldn't shag anyone when he's sober"

"Just a shag? I was thinking of asking him out. Who doesn't want a hot senior boy as a boyfriend in first year itself!"

"Keep dreaming, he doesn't date anyone. One night stands only"

"That's some playboy behavior! He must be a dick, isn't he?"

"I heard that he's so intimidating. He is definitely a dick, but that would make him even hotter"

The girls were talking a lot about Louis. Niall and Cassie tried to distract Harry from them by talking about random stuff but he was already glaring at those girls.

"Why is it hard not to assume things about people? Have you ever met him? Have you ever talked to him? Don't talk bulshit about someone you don't know!", Harry told them in anger. Niall shushed him. Cassie was smirking at Harry.

Those girls were caught off guard, obviously. They blinked in confusion. Everyone else in the corridor was watching the drama.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you care?", one of the girls asked him. Other girl was checking him out.

"You have no rights to talk about him like that! You don't know anything", Harry said. His blood was boiling. He wanted to rip her head apart from her body. _What's wrong with you Harry?_

"Oh really? What do you know about him? Tell us please", the same girl told sarcastically. Other girl hadn't stopped checking him out, she had started blushing too. Harry wanted to punch on her face, with his boxing glove.

Before Harry could open his mouth again, Niall excused himself and dragged Harry to the class. Cassie giggled and followed them.

"What the fuck was that, Styles?!", Cassie asked and started laughing. Harry was embarrassed. He glared at her.

"I... I was angry....They can't talk like that about my Louis", Harry said and then realized what he just said. He gulped. Niall was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Um... I mean he is not mine. Erm.. I just don't like when they talk shit about anyone in general okay..... I.... I just...", Harry trailed off, cheeks flushed. Anger in him was fully replaced by embarassment and sadness. He had already created a scene and it was not even a week since the college had started.

"I don't think you should give up on him Harry, I feel like something's wrong here", Cassie told him.

He felt this, he had thought about it whole night but he couldn't actually understand what was wrong. Forgetting Louis seemed impossible to him, and the incident that happened few seconds ago clearly proved the point.

Harry didn't reply to her, Niall patted his back. He was not excited to meet the football captain anymore. But Harry told him not to worry about his problem with Louis.

Their classes started and the rest of the morning was normal. Some of the classmates stared at Harry in between the classes but he didn't care. But he knew that the gossips spread faster than supersonic planes in the college and he would probably be famous soon. _Harry, don't forget the drama with Charles the other day._  
  


They were having lunch in the canteen. Cassie was telling something hilarious that happened in the dorm, Niall was laughing along, Harry being lost in his own thoughts. They hadn't made new proper friends in the class yet. People were nice but they liked to stay in their own shell. Cassie had her friends from dorm though.

"Freya is so cute, I want to ask her out!", Cassie told about the girl she met in party.

"Beware of your dad", Niall said dramatically. Cassie shrugged.

Harry suddenly realized something. Even if Louis liked him back and they dated, his dad would never approve their relationship. He would probably hurt Louis, like he threatened two years ago. An uneasy feeling started to grow in Harry. What if Louis liked him but he is keeping him away from himself because of his dad? Harry tried to remember his conversation with Louis in last two days. He behaved differently when he was drunk. Harry's heart started beating louder. He wanted to tell Louis that he shouldn't worry about his dad if that was what bothering him. He was so overwhelmed for a second but then he thought he would just make a fool of himself if he asked Louis about it. He was able to read Louis' eyes two years ago but now he couldn't. _Stop thinking about him Harry!_ he told himself.

"Styles? You okay mate?", Niall asked him.

Harry came back to his senses and realized that he was scratching the fork on the empty plate forcefully. Fortunately they were not sitting close to the cashier's desk.

"Nothing... I just...", Harry didn't want to share his thoughts. Niall nodded to him, without asking more questions.

Cassie hadn't finished her food yet due to excessive talking. So they had to wait for her to finish.

"Where are Zayn and Liam? They disappeared after the class", Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Liam had something to discuss with his coach I think, this Zayn would definitely wait for his husband, just old married couple things you know? They're always up each other's asses", a very familiar voice, definitely Louis', said.

Before Harry's senses could calm him down, he snapped his head towards the direction of voice. It was Luke and Louis, trying to find an empty table in the canteen, Ed following them. Louis was wearing a red tee with black coat and black jeans. His hair was a bit messy but still looked cool. Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. The sharp pain in his chest overcame the flutter of butterflies in his tummy and then Harry was sad again.

"Harry, is that...?", Niall asked.

"Louis Tomlinson! I've missed you so much darling!", Charles came out of nowhere and sat on the table where Louis, Luke and Ed were sitting.

Harry wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury Charles alive.

But his rage was pacified as Louis completely ignored Charles' existence.  
Ed and Luke looked at him once and then continued talking to Louis. Harry suddenly had an urge to laugh in Charles' face but he just scratched his plate a little harder. There was a beautiful carved design on the plate.

"Harry, mate! We can stare at Louis later, let's escape before the owner sees this plate", Cassie said.

Harry's face reddened. The mixed emotions rushing through his veins. All three of them got up from the table quickly to get out of the canteen as soon as possible. Bill was prepaid.

They were almost near to the exit and Harry bumped into a angry, embarrassed Charles.

"Watch out you dickhead!", Charles shouted without seeing his face.

"Excuse me! I was walking peacefully, you are the one to blame!", Harry retorted. _You're a liar Harry._

"Oh you little shit! The church boy from the party. You're still obsessed with me aren't you?", Charles said when he finally realized that it was Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he stopped right there, mouth still open because of shock as he looked past Charles' shoulder.

Charles turned around as he felt someone's hand on his back.

"Is it that hard to mind your own business you idiot?!", Louis snarled. Eyes were reddened like the way they did two years ago when someone didn't provide food to Harry.

Charles gulped and muttered sorry to both Harry and Louis multiple times before he slipped out of the canteen. Other people in the canteen were probably having popcorn.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Louis' instinct, feeling butterflies.

"If he ever bothers you again, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll take care of him", Louis told Harry firmly.

Harry grinned widely at this, dimples popping. Louis' contorted features seemed to soften.

"Stop pulling the frog face, you creep", Louis said as if to offend Harry but his lips twitched as he finished the sentence.

Harry pouted. Louis smiled properly now.

"Are those your friends?", Louis pointed at Niall and Cassie who were standing awkwardly near the canteen entrance.

"Uh.. oh yeah.... I mean yeah, they are", Harry said as he stopped checking out Louis.

Niall and Cassie introduced themselves to Louis. Niall told him about his football interest and that he was so excited to meet Louis. They had to shift a bit from the entrance as they were blocking it. Harry was feeling awkward, standing there like a statue, not knowing what to say. Louis' casual behavior was getting on his nerves.

"Anyways, my lunch is probably ready, see you guys soon, bye", Louis said as he looked back to his table.  
He made an eye contact with Harry before going back to his table.

Harry didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Louis had this affect on him. Within a span of ten minutes he had an emotional roller coaster ride because of his fucking Beast.

Harry was so pissed and he wanted a proper distraction. He told Niall and Cassie to go back to their flat and he went to the college gym. It opened today, as classes for all the students had started. The gym building was attached to the boxing room, so that the boxers could use it for working out. Other students could use it too.

He had already got a gym pass, and he went to the locker room. He thought of this the previous day itself so he had brought a comfortable tank top for gym. He changed his clothes and went to the punch bag, without gloves. He liked to hit bare handed, even though it would hurt his knuckles.

He started punching the bag with anger.

"I hate you!", punch.

"What do you think of yourself?!", punch.

"You have no respect for my feelings!", punch.

"I want to stab you with a dagger but I want to kiss you too!" punch punch.

"You can't even smile at me genuinely!", punch.

"I hate that you play with my feelings and I let you do so!", punch.

"Why can't I move on?!", punch.

"I hate the butterflies I get when I'm around you!", punch.

"I hate you!", punch.

"I hate that I love you!", Harry didn't punch this time. He couldn't believe the words that left his lips. He did know that he had strong feelings for Louis but he had never realized that he loved him. He was in love with Louis since he was sixteen and Louis didn't love him back. Harry was frustrated even more. He started punching the bag very hard and fast, tears rolling down his face. He didn't acknowledge that the people nearby him were giving him concerned and terrified looks. His gaze was fixed at the punch bag.

Suddenly, the punch bag stopped moving as he hit it. He could see a very strong arms holding it in place.

"You'll burst your knuckles Harry!", Liam said. He was probably wearing a jersey. It was a navy blue tank top. His biceps were well built. _"he's a proper Hulk you know",_ he remembered Louis saying it. _Shit! Stop thinking about him Harry._

"You okay mate? I know this is a wrong question but you're hurting yourself now! Use gloves at least!", Liam said.

Harry didn't feel so, the pain in his heart was much worse than any other physical pain.

"I... just... for distraction", Harry stuttered.

"I know! But that doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself like this, look at your fingers, Jesus!", Liam said as he took Harry's hands in his.

"In two days, we will be starting boxing practice, I talked to the coach before coming here. First year's can come at 3pm. Don't burst your knuckles here for god's sake", Liam said.

Harry nodded, forcing a small smile, wiping tears from his cheeks. He was tired so he went to the shower room available in gym and cleaned his sweaty body. When he came back to the gym in ten minutes with his normal clothes, Liam was still there, along with Zayn, talking to some other boys.

"See you soon", Liam said to those boys as Harry walked towards him.

"Hey", Harry said to Zayn.

"I was just checking some new equipment in the gym and then saw this boy breaking his knuckles", Liam told Zayn.

Zayn smiled at Harry sadly.

"I met him today", Harry blurted out.

Harry explained the incident in canteen to them.

"We need to do something about Charles. He is getting out of hand", Liam said. Zayn nodded to him.

"Harry... I know it's hard for you, but do you still think that you should be with Louis? I'm sorry, but he..... he has become so rude since Jay's death. It's hard to understand him", Zayn said.

"Jay?", Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh... You don't know about it. Jay is his mum, she died when we were about to finish our freshman year. He has changed a lot since then. He either just goes to parties and gets drunk or he is playing football, there's no in between. Sometimes I feel like, I'm sharing a flat with a lifeless robot, he tries to push everyone away from him", Zayn said with a sad face.

This hit Harry. His mum is dead. He needed money for her treatment and that was the reason he got involved in the kidnapping. He suddenly had the urge to hug Louis and tell him how sorry he was. He felt bad for Louis.

"He had told me that his mum had cancer and that's why he was watching me. I'm so sorry for him. Shit!", Harry said, tears forming in his eyes again.

Zayn gave him a confused look but then nodded.

"He is very different when he's drunk. He looks less guarded. I really thought he liked me when I saw him at the party", Harry said.

"He does Harry! I know him from ages and I know how much he adores you. Don't let his stubborn façade deceive you! He tries to be someone he is not and that annoys me the most", Zayn said and sighed.

Harry was happy and angry at the same time. He hated how Louis talked to him on Sunday. There was a small part of him that told him not believe his rude behavior and now Zayn just proved it right.

"So I shouldn't give up on him?", Harry asked, eyes full of hope.

Zayn smiled and nodded.

"He might hurt you again, but if you are willing to be patient with him then go for it", he added.

"I've waited for him for two years, I was ready to wait all my life. I don't want him to leave me again", Harry said.

Zayn smiled widely and hugged him.

"Harry, I can't believe what you just said. You have no idea how relieved I am right now! Only you can bring his real self back. Thank you so much Harry!", Zayn said to him. Harry felt warmth rushing into his chest.

"I'll never let him leave me again, never ever", Harry said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

  
The next day, Harry didn't have classes at the early hours in the morning, so Niall and he woke up late. They were too lazy to prepare breakfast and they decided to go to the bakery near the college. They texted Cassie to ask if she wanted to join them and she said yes.

Harry wore a long sleeved navy blue tee and black pair of jeans, along with a black beanie. He drove his Audi TT to the bakery, with Niall, and it was a fifteen minutes drive. 

As they arrived at the bakery, Cassie came running towards them, dramatically.

"Harry! Niall! Help!", she said, breathing heavily.

"What happened? Are you okay?!", Niall asked worriedly.

"Freya!", she blurted out.

"What's with her?", Harry asked.

"Yesterday I tried to ask her out, but no words came out of my mouth and I made a fool of myself. Someone in our dorm is trying to flirt with her and she is good at it! I don't want to lose her Styles! Help me!", Cassie said wincing.

Harry and Niall looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You just scared the shit out of us you idiot!", Niall said and sighed.

"It is scary Leprechaun! I like her so much!", Cassie shouted angrily. Niall was pissed.

"Okay okay calm down. What do you want us to do?", Harry asked.

"Teach me how to flirt! I wanna be confident around her!", Cassie said with excitement.

"Ask Niall", Harry said plainly.

Niall gave him a look.

"Really Styles? Aren't you the professional flirt?", Niall asked him.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line.

"My own love life is drowning in the ocean, how can I help someone else to swim?", Harry asked them, pouting.

"But you know how to flirt! That's the point here! Help me Styles, please!", Cassie pleaded Harry as they walked into the bakery.

They stood near the cashier's desk, as Niall was ordering breakfast for three of them. All the tables in the bakery were occupied so they had to wait.

"Okay Harry, now tell me how did you flirt with your Beast!", Cassie said.

"I... I need some time to reminisce the feeling", Harry said, slightly blushing.

"Okay whatever", Cassie said with a shrug.

Harry leaned his back on the cashier's desk. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about the ocean blue ones that owned his heart.

As he opened his eyes, he saw them in front of him, walking into the bakery. Harry smiled to himself, assuming that it was his dream and said,

"When she comes in front of you, you stare at her.... Think about your extreme adoration for her... As she comes closer to you, you keep staring at her"

"Harry what are you saying?", Cassie was confused.

"You keep staring at him, he comes closer and closer and closer and clo..."

"Harry what? it's not _him,_ it's _her_ ", Cassie asked and looked at the direction where Harry was staring. She understood.

"..ser to you, and he says...."

"Stop staring at me like that, you creep!", Louis said as he stood in front of Harry.

"....and then you tell him that you want to kiss him", Harry said fondly, still not realizing that Louis was actually in front of him.

"What?!", Cassie and Louis said in unison.

"I want to kiss you! Right now", Harry said dreamily looking at Louis.

"Harry you okay mate?!", Niall asked, seeing dizzy Harry, not understanding what was happening before he walked to them.

"Stop it Leprechaun, I'm dreaming of Louis. I feel like he is right in front of me and I wanna kiss him", Harry said, smiling goofily.

"Harry, I'm actually here!", Louis said.

Harry smiled even wider, but he didn't seem to come back to senses. He didn't even need drinks to be drunk, thinking about Louis was enough for him to get tipsy.

"Harry!", Cassie shook his shoulder and started giggling.

"Uh... Oh...you're actually here? I ... I was just... Sorry.. I'm....", Harry was clearly embarrassed. He looked everywhere but at Louis.

"But what the hell were you saying?", Louis asked, cheeks pink.

"Why are you interested? You have moved on", Harry snapped. _Yes Harry, you did it._

Louis squinted at him.

"You keep staring at me weirdly in public places and expect me to be calm about it?", Louis snapped back.

Harry gave him a look.

"My eyes, my business. If you want me to stop staring at you, kiss me now, right here!", Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Louis' eyes widened.

"You frog face! Shut the fuck up and keep your eyes to yourself! Don't you dare taunt me like that", he said angrily, but Harry thought he looked cute.

"Okay", Harry said and pursed his lips.

Louis looked at him for a second and then went to order his food.

"Styles! What was that?", Cassie asked him in shock, she was still giggling though.

"My undying one-sided love for him", Harry said and shrugged.

"No I mean....was that how you flirted with him? Two years ago?", Cassie asked him.

"Yes", Harry said confidently.

Both Niall and Cassie burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing, I know I'm terrible at it, but he's the only one I've ever flirted with", Harry said.

They found a table and sat there with their food.

"He used to be very rude to me at first. But then, he started calling me cute", Harry said.

"He might probably start calling you cute, again", Cassie said and winked at him.

"He looks grumpier than before, I'll have to torture him more", Harry said with an annoyed expression.

They finished their food soon. When they came out of the bakery, Harry realized that his fortune really favored him and he bumped into Louis again. He was moving towards a motorcycle. _Louis in motorcycle would be hot!_ Harry thought.

And obviously, Harry kept staring at him. Louis huffed in annoyance. Harry grinned and winked at him, then continued staring. Louis rolled his eyes and turned his back towards Harry.

"Louis! Wait", Harry said suddenly.

Louis turned to face him with a questioning look. Harry smiled cheekily once, then quickly bent and pecked Louis' lips without asking him and ran towards his car where Cassie and Niall were already waiting for him.

"I got my kiss, thank you!", he screamed at Louis while sprinting towards the car.

When he sat in his car and looked back through the window, with a thug smile, Louis was standing in the same place, with cold expression. His gaze was fixed to the floor. He looked completely lost. Harry felt bad. He regretted kissing Louis like that out of nowhere. _Louis_ _needs time, don't try to push him,_ Harry told to himself.

* * *

Louis had to have breakfast in the bakery as Zayn had early morning classes. Usually Zayn would prepare the breakfast for both of them, but today he was in hurry. Louis was not great at culinary skills and he wasn't in a mood for preparing anything by himself so he decided to go to the bakery.

Bumping into Harry was totally unexpected for him, not that he was unhappy about it. Harry's behavior in the bakery confirmed the fact that no matter how much Louis tried to push him away, he wouldn't give up. Louis wanted him to move on.

He wished he had brought some cigarettes, but it was strictly prohibited in the college. He needed to clear his thoughts before going to the class. He went to the toilet, thinking about Harry. He was relieved when he saw that no one was in the toilet. He hated being around the people most of the times. He loved people two years ago but now, he wanted everyone to leave him alone. He was tired of being used and manipulated.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He couldn't recognize himself, he had probably not seen his face properly in the mirror in a while. He realised why people called him scary. He looked scary, with bloodshot eyes and contorted expressions on his face. He realized why people liked him only when he was drunk. But Harry.... he was different. He liked him in this state too. It was strange. He wanted to tell Harry how much he meant to him but he was scared. Scared of putting Harry's life in danger, again. Scared of being tormented by the two vicious monsters in his life. He wanted to run away from everything and take Harry along with him, to some place where nobody knew them, nobody really cared about who they were and who they loved. He wanted to keep Harry happy forever. Harry was his happiness. He brought joy in his worthless life.

He loved the kiss in front of the bakery, he wanted to tell Harry so. He wanted to kiss Harry back, kiss him always, without any fear.

"Leave me alone!", he said to no one.

"Leave Harry alone, he is innocent!"

"I'm too tired of this shit"

"Mum I love you but you made my life hell, both you and your husband!"

"I hate all of these! I hate everyone!"

"Tommo! Are you okay mate?", Louis turned towards the direction of a familiar voice.

Luke walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?", he asked again.

"Everything!", Louis said and sighed.

Luke looked at him for a while and nodded.

"Is it Harry?", Luke asked in a low voice.

Louis was confused. Luke probably understood so he continued.

"I met him the other day, him and his friends had come near the footie field. I could recognize him. But he looked a bit different than he did in your old home screen", Luke said with a smile.

Louis remembered the first year of college. He had Harry's sleeping picture as phone's wallpaper for the whole year and he changed it after his mum died. He wanted to forget everything.

"He hasn't moved on", Louis managed to say.

"And why are you not happy about it?", Luke asked him.

"You don't understand Luke, uh...forget it, let's go to class" Louis dodged the question and walked out of the toilet.

"Harry makes you happy, accept your feelings you knobhead!", Luke said from his behind. Louis didn't look back.

* * *

A week passed and Harry didn't meet Louis again. Louis would see him from hundred miles away and then avoid the eye contact. Harry didn't try to talk to him, he was embarassed because of his own actions at the bakery. He wanted to apologize to Louis but he couldn't bring himself to do so. People in his class had started to ask him about Louis as most of them had witnessed his dramas. Niall saved him by saying that he knew Louis because of his cousin Liam.

Harry and Cassie were sitting in the math class. Niall had chosen a different subject, so he was not in their class. Harry hated math so he dozed off within first fifteen minutes of the lecture. He had somehow managed to keep himself awake for past two weeks but today he couldn't since he had worked out a lot in gym in the morning. No matter how much Liam tried to stop him from hitting the punch bag without gloves, he managed to continue it. His knuckles were hurting but all he could do was worry about Louis.

"Mr Styles!", his professor shouted.

"Uh oh sorry ... I was just...I'm... ", Harry woke up suddenly. Whole class was staring at him. He was in the last bench. He stood up clumsily, trying to show the best smile he had to the professor.

"Tired, are we? Why don't you just stay in your flat instead?", professor asked him sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that I slept, it kinda just happened", Harry said. Many students started giggling.

"I called you three times already, you either solve the problem written over here or move out of the class", professor said pointing to the board.

Harry was about to shit his pants. Math was the worst nightmare he had in his life, other than losing Louis forever.

He smiled cheekily, tried to act cool, looking at the weird calculus stuff written on the board. He looked at Cassie, she was sitting on his right side on the bench. Cassie cheered him up quietly. Harry walked towards the board, anticipating disaster.

He took the chalk from the professor and looked at the foreign language written on the board. He remembered Jesus, the saviour, who would probably not save him right now. The power to disappear would have been more useful.

He didn't understand shit, he turned back to the professor with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do math. I won't sleep again I promise!", Harry pleaded.

"You can't do math? How did you pass your highschool? Why did you choose math here?", Professor asked him.

"Um... I had the least grade in math, I had a personal tutor for it, otherwise I would have failed. My dad wants me to study math, can't help", Harry said and shrugged. _You're dead mate._

"If you are not interested in math, you shouldn't have chosen it. Don't waste my time here, or tell your rich dad to get a tutor for yourself. Now go back to your seat", Professor said eyeing his Rolex watch.

Harry felt awkward but he didn't reply. He went back to his bench. Many students were still staring at him. Cassie didn't say anything.

* * *

"I hate math ugh", Harry said, leaning back on his chair, as they were having lunch in the canteen.

"I wish I could help, but I'm worse than you, my roommate is helping me though", Cassie said and shrugged.

"Thank god I didn't choose that nightmare of a subject", Niall said.

"I'm not gonna tell dad about it. I don't want a strict, grumpy tutor, again", Harry said.

* * *

"So you want a tutor for math huh?", Liam said, as Harry jumped out of boxing ring, waving to his opponent with a smile.

"Not specifically a professional. I can't stand this subject. My dad would kill me if I say so. I'll try to drop math in the next term but this time, I need to survive somehow", Harry said with a sigh.

"Um... both Zayn and I haven't taken math course in any semesters. But Louis is best at it. I don't know why he loves math, it's weird", Liam said.

Harry remembered Louis saying he was good at math and literature two years ago.

"If you are okay with it, we can talk to him about it", Liam said and smiled.

"He would probably kill me if he sees me again, I won't be able to ask him to tutor me", _not after what happened last week_ _._

"But I don't think you'll find a better tutor in the college, he does math with passion. He can teach you very well", Liam said with a raised brow.

Harry liked the idea of sitting beside Louis, listening to his cute raspy voice explaining the most complex thing in the world aka 'Math'. His butterflies danced at the thought of being near to Louis but the latter boy would probably tell him to fuck off if he sees Harry again.

"Harry....don't worry. Zayn and I will do something about it", Liam said, noticing his worry. He nodded, shyly.

* * *

"Zayn no what the fuck?! No!", Louis said with a terrified expression.

"It's a pure platonic tutoring for your best mate's boyfriend's cousin's best mate! It's not that difficult", Zayn said.

"But my best mate's boyfriend's cousin's best mate is someone I don't want to breathe next to", Louis said with eyes wide open.

"But that poor lad is struggling with the math. His professor insulted him today in front of the whole class! Do you know how embarrassing is that?! He has been here only for two weeks! Just two weeks! I feel sorry for him", Zayn said with a serious expression. He saw Louis' angry expression changing to a soft one.

"There are many people who are good at math. Why me?", Louis asked, his brows furrowed.

"But he doesn't know all of them. He is new to this college Tommo! He needs time to get adjusted to this environment. It's better if he has familiar people around him", Zayn said.

"Find any of your other mates. I'm not gonna do this", Louis said, pursing his lips.

Zayn looked at Liam, he rolled his eyes.

"Well... I know someone other than you who is good at math. Harry knows him too", Zayn said.

"Who? I.. I mean I don't care uh...", Louis struggled to act cool. Zayn smirked.

"Charles, duh!", Zayn said.

"No what the fuck! Not him. I can tutor Harry but I can never see that dickhead around him!", Louis screamed.

Liam chuckled. Zayn smiled widely. Louis realised what he just said and he gulped.

"So... I'll tell Harry that you agreed", Zayn said.

Louis opened his mouth to say no but Zayn told him to shut up. He sighed in defeat.

  
* * *

Harry went to Louis' flat at 6pm, after his boxing practice and shower. Zayn had told him that Louis would be free after 5pm. Harry took Louis' number from Zayn but he was scared to text him.

Louis was sitting on the couch, with a notebook and his phone, wearing spectacles. He looked cute. Harry cleared his throat to get his attention as he moved towards the couch but he was so busy checking out Louis that he didn't notice the table in front of him and he tripped and fell on the small sofa chair.

"Oops!", he said.

"Hi!", Louis said as he noticed Harry's wild presence.

He helped Harry to get up from the sofa.

"Sorry.. I was just...hehe", Harry said cheekily, fearing that Louis would shout at him.

Louis chuckled.

"It's okay", he said.

"Sorry about the last week. I shouldn't have crossed the line", Harry managed to say.

Louis' face turned serious.

"Nevermind", he said plainly.

Before Harry could find a way to elaborate the conversation, Louis started speaking.

"Which topic do you find difficult? I was revising some stuff from first year for you", he said.

Harry opened his note book and pointed at some of the topics he had written. Louis nodded and told him to sit down on his couch, beside himself. Harry obeyed him.

Louis explained the topics to him very clearly. The whole tutoring session was completely platonic, except for the annoying butterflies in Harry's tummy.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Harry went to Louis' flat at 6pm.

Louis, like the previous day, told him to sit beside him in the couch and started teaching.

Harry couldn't keep his calm today. He tried hard to not to look at the flutter of his eyelashes while explaining a complicated topic, the intensity of the blue irises, the shape of his cheekbones, the movement of lips as he said different words, the feathery fringe falling on the forehead and the cute hands trying to fix them, all these were too overwhelming for Harry and he kept staring at him rather than actually understanding what he was explaining.

Louis probably ignored it and continued teaching, but when he asked Harry a question, he didn't answer.

"Are you even listening to me?", Louis asked.

"It's so soothing....I love your voice", Harry said.

"Harry.... it's.. it's math not calming bed story, you were supposed to listen and understand", Louis said with a raised brow.

"But you're cute!", Harry said, smiling widely. _Are you okay mate?_

"If you keep doing this, I won't tutor you anymore. Do what you want!", Louis said rudely.

"I want you", Harry said. _Oh no Harry._

"Huh?", Louis looked confused and angry.

"I mean I want you to teach me math... you're amazing... umm... amazing math..er.. you teach well", Harry breathe.

"Then stop staring at me and look at the note book!", Louis said.

"Okay....", Harry said and pouted.

Louis stared at him and and sighed. The living room seemed eerily silent.

"I'm sorry", he said after a while.

Harry was confused.

"I was being very rude, the other day, I mean the day after the party, sorry for that", Louis said in a low voice.

This was quite surprising. Harry was happy but he kept his cool.

"It's okay, I forgot it already, nevermind", Harry said as if he didn't cry all day.

Louis gave him a small smile.

"You haven't changed at all", he said, booping Harry's scrunched up nose.

Harry could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. Louis was looking at him fondly, only for few seconds. Then his grumpy face was back.

Harry remembered something.

"Zayn told me about your mum....I'm really sorry. I can't imagine how that feels! I don't have a very close relationship with mum but I can't think of losing her forever! That must be so hard. I'm really sorry", Harry said.

"It's okay... It's been a year and I have learnt to live with it.... But, Zayn told you that? Why?", Louis asked him, his expression was neutral.

"We were talking... casually...and he told me that...", Harry remembered his conversation with Zayn at the gym.

"Oh", Louis said.

"And that's why you look different now. You tend to show fake emotions. You're not okay!", Harry said, but he regretted immediately.

Louis stared at him, he looked devastated, but he tried to act normal.

"I... do I not look alright to you?", Louis asked him, he was shaking.

Harry wanted to kill himself.

"No no... I mean, you don't look happy, I mean it's..... it's natural, I just feel that you try to be someone you're not", Harry struggled hold his tongue.

Louis' face fell, he started breathing heavily. He looked down and then looked at Harry again.

"I need to pee, excuse me", he said and walked towards his room.

Harry felt bad. Louis didn't want to pee, he wanted to avoid Harry, it was very clear.

Harry sat on the couch for almost five minutes, Louis didn't come back.

He decided to go to Louis' room to apologize for his insensitive behavior. The last thing he wanted to do was hurting Louis.

He got up from the couch and went to Louis' room. Louis was standing near his study table, facing the window. He could see his tensed up shoulder his and palm placed on the table beside the photo of his mum. Harry couldn't see his face and didn't want to see it either. He knew that it was gonna break his heart. He wanted to tell Louis how much he loved him. He wanted to tell Louis that he was sorry. He wanted to tell Louis that it was okay to take his time to be okay.

He moved closer to Louis, placed a hand on his shoulder. Louis turned back suddenly in horror. His eyes were scarily red, but no tears. He looked more broken than the shattered glass.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!", Harry started crying.

"You wouldn't hurt me, it's okay", Louis said with a small forced smile.

This hurt Harry even more.

"I always torture you with my stupid questions. I've always been an idiot. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry", Harry said, still crying.

Louis wiped the tears on Harry's cheeks.

"No, you are not an idiot, and don't be sorry. You didn't lie. I express fake emotions. But the fact is, I don't think I have real emotions left in myself anymore", Louis said and smiled, fake obviously.

"I'm sorry", Harry said and pulled Louis to his chest, sobbing.

Louis' breath shuddered. He closed his eyes and placed his head on Harry's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat.

Harry released him from the hug after a long while. He cupped his cheeks and scanned his whole face. His gaze lingered on his lips. Louis was staring back at him, he slowly licked his lips, his palms pressed to Harry's chest. Harry didn't think twice and kissed him. Soft and long kiss. Louis kissed him back. This gave Harry confidence and he kissed him harder. Both of them took a break to breathe but then kissed again. They were not making out, it was just a pleasant kiss, though Harry's whole body was on fire.

They stopped kissing after a while and Louis' cheeks were fully pink. Harry was blushing too.

Louis cleared his throat.

"There is one more topic left for today, we need to cover it as soon as possible, let's go", Louis said and walked out of the room awkwardly.

Harry smiled to himself, suppressing his urge to scream and jump because, _Louis kissed him back!_

Harry listened to his explanation with concentration. They finished within fifteen minutes.

"What?", Louis asked him when he kept staring at him again.

Harry smiled and leaned forward. He pecked Louis's lips softly and then stood up from the couch.

"You can't just kiss me just like that all the time! First, the creepy stare, now kiss! Harry you need to stop this!", Louis said with wide eyes.

"Okay", Harry said and kissed him again.

Louis gently pushed him away.

"Go home", he said.

Harry blinked once and hugged Louis.

"I'm home!", he said.

Louis pushed him away again, but this time he looked sad.

"Harry....go back to your flat", he said, but it seemed like he was pleading.

Harry nodded to him and drove back to his flat, trying not to drown in his own flood of tears. He knew that Louis liked the kiss, he knew that Louis liked him back. But his behaviour was confusing. Harry realised that Louis' facade was not just because of his mum's death, it was more than that. He definitely had a strong thing that was holding him back from showing his feelings. Harry wanted to know it. Harry wanted to tell Louis that he would be there for him no matter what, that he would fight the whole world for him.

As Harry expected, he didn't meet Louis for rest of the week. He told him that he had intense football practice to prepare for the upcoming tournaments. He also told that he would tutor Harry once in a while but not regularly.

It was Saturday, the _'once in two weeks'_ party was thrown at Adam's(senior boy). Niall's new best mate Lewis forced them to join the party. Harry was not interested, as he remembered the terrible people from last party night. He also wondered if Louis would come, wanting to see him.

Cassie had come with her roommate. She was searching for Freya. She hadn't asked her out yet but was willing to spend the evening with her. Niall disappeared as soon as they entered the party, so Harry was left on his own. He tried to search for familiar faces. Then chatted with a few people from his class and boxing practice. He had some light drinks and snacks. Some random hip hop music was played and everyone was dancing to the beat and offbeat. He didn't feel like dancing, he was not that drunk either. He just observed everyone's faces, trying to find the one he was looking for.

He was there, at the corner of a bar, smoking. Harry went towards him, but Louis left the place when his eyes met Harry's. No one was with him, as he entered a room near to the bar. Harry wanted to follow him but he was hurt by Louis' avoidance.

Harry kept staring at the room, wondering if anyone else would enter it. He remembered that Louis used to fuck people at the parties. His heart sank at the thought.

A girl walked past the room's entrance. Harry watched her movements to see if she entered the room, and he was relieved when she didn't. But what if someone was already there before Louis went to the room? What if that person and Louis were already...... Harry was frustrated. He asked the bartender to give him vodka, even though he had decided not to have any hard liquors. He gulped the whole glass of vodka without missing a beat, and asked for another one. His eyes were still focused on the room.

And as another glass was empty, a girl entered the room. Harry could see her smiling wide as she stood near the doorway and bit her lower lip. She was in a tight black dress, her blonde curls wild. Harry wanted to slice her throat. She closed the door behind her and Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was fuming with anger. He took another glass, the bartender looked at him in concern.

He gulped 3-4 shots in total, or maybe more. He was not in the state of thinking. He asked for more but bartender refused to give him, looking at his state. He was struggling to stand straight, and the bartender was probably asking him if he knew anyone in the party who can help him. Well, he was not an actual bartender, he was probably a sophomore preparing drinks for the people in the party, Harry didn't know.

He somehow managed to get to the room's door, leaning clumsily on it. He knocked it once, twice, but no one answered. Then he heard a groan from inside, a female voice. He felt sudden energy rushing through his veins and he kicked the door open.

The girl in the black dress screamed as he entered the room. She was on her knees, her hands on Louis' open fly. He was standing there with his back against the wall. His gaze was fixed on the roof, he was holding a cigarette in his left hand and his right hand was in his jeans pocket. Harry was angry as well as admiring Louis' hot look. The girl probably told him to fuck off. He didn't care and he moved closer to Louis. He was about to place his hand on Louis' shoulder but the girl pushed him away. He looked at her in frustration. He realized that she was the same girl who tried to dance with Louis at the previous party. _Leave my Louis alone you bitch!_ Harry thought and probably said it out loud too, considering the change in girl's expression.

Louis' gaze fell on him. He smiled slightly. "Harry", he whispered.

This slight gesture was enough to boost Harry's confidence and he forced the girl out of room. She looked at Louis with hope, told him that she was with him first and that Harry invaded their privacy. But Louis didn't reply to her, his gaze was still on Harry. She said _fuck you Louis_ and stormed out of the room.

"Harry", Louis whispered to him again.

"Were you going to fuck her?!", Harry asked angrily, the alcohol had damaged his thinking capacity.

"What?! Who?!", Louis asked, he looked confused.

"That bitch in the black dress! She went out of the room now!", Harry said.

"A girl was here?", Louis asked and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Stop smoking! It's bad!", Harry shouted.

Louis scoffed, "Says the one who is one sip of liquor away from getting wasted. Alcohol is bad too!", he said and took another drag and blew the smoke in Harry's face.

He coughed and pushed Louis' face away. Louis laughed. Harry felt dizzy, looking at crinkles by Louis' eyes.

"Stop laughing you cheater", Harry said and fell on Louis.

"How am I a cheater?", Louis asked him, holding him in place.

"You are a cheater, you don't like me anymore, you fuck bad bitches in the parties but not me", Harry mumbled into Louis' neck.

Louis pulled him closer.

"I don't fuck bad bitches", Louis said and chuckled.

"You're mine, you can't touch anyone else, you're mine!", Harry said and bit into Louis' skin. Louis moaned.

"We aren't in a relationship, I'm not a cheater", Louis said.

"You are a cheater!", Harry told and bit him harder.

"Harry....uh...oh....Harry I haven't touched anyone since....since you came back to my life....aaah!", Louis said.

Harry smiled on his neck but then he continued giving him a hickey.

"But she was about to suck you off!", he said.

"I didn't even realize her presence", Louis said.

"Mmph...I want you....", Harry mumbled again.

"Harry, you are really drunk, you need to go back to your flat love", Louis whispered, gently stroking his back.

"I want you", Harry said again.

Louis released himself from Harry's tight hold and helped him to stand straight.

"Let's go to your flat", he said.

"Will you fuck me there?", Harry said with a goofy smile.

"Do you have the key?", Louis asked him, ignoring his question.

"I want you to be with me always", Harry said, ignoring Louis' question.

Louis sighed. He put the cigarette in his hand to the floor and stepped on it. Then he clutched Harry's waist, and dragged him out of the room. Harry's face was buried in the crook of his neck, mumbling gibberish.

Louis probably phoned someone, asking for Harry's address. Then he put his hand in Harry's back pocket. Harry wiggled his bum, shivering at the touch. Louis snorted and took out a key from it.

"Is this your flat's key?", Louis asked.

Harry looked at the key, wondering if he had seen that before. It looked very familiar.

"I have seen Niall putting that into a hole, on our flat's door", Harry said, still confused.

Louis snorted again. He walked Harry slowly out of the party, to the parking lot. He took out a key from his jeans pocket and inserted it into his motorcycle's keyhole. He told Harry to sit on it, but Harry fell on him.  
He somehow managed to hold him straight again. Harry sat on the motorcycle's backseat, facing the opposite direction. He refused to get up when Louis told him to sit properly. After a while of Harry's drunk whining, Louis gave up and sat on the motorcycle.

"You can't even hold me now, don't fall off!", Louis told him.

"I'll always hold you, I'll never fall off", Harry said, dreamily.

Louis sighed and started the engine. He rode very slowly and carefully, considering Harry's position. Soon, they reached Harry's flat. He helped Harry to climb out of his motorcycle but Harry climbed him instead. His legs and hands were wrapped around him. Louis struggled to park his motorcycle with Harry on him.

"I hope that this is the key", Louis said to himself, carrying Harry, as he tried to insert the key into the door's keyhole. Fortunately, the door opened with the key. Louis walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Which one is your bedroom?", he asked Harry.

"Mmph, Lou....", Harry answered.

"Well, that was informative", Louis said and sighed.

Harry felt like he was carried into a room. He heard Louis saying _This can't be your room_ and then came out of the room. Then they entered another room and Louis said _this one smells like you._

Louis placed him in his bed. He didn't turn on the light, the moonlight through Harry's large window lit most of the room.

"Don't leave me", Harry said.

"Harry, I'll be here till Niall arrives", Louis said.

"How'd you know my house?", Harry asked slowly.

"I asked Liam. He had dropped you here the other day, remember? And I saw Niall getting wasted at the party, so I thought of bringing you here by myself", Louis said.

"Why didn't you take me to yours?", Harry asked.

"Because I don't want you to wake up there and face me in the morning when you're sober. I can slip out of here before you wake up", Louis said.

"Now you know my address, you can come here anytime, I'll always be waiting for you", Harry said and smiled widely.

Louis' face reddened, as if he was caught doing some mischief.

"Shut up and sleep", Louis said as he removed Harry's shoes.

"I'll sleep, but you have to sleep here with me", Harry told him.

"Okay, now sleep", Louis said and pulled the duvet on Harry.

"Come here", Harry said in a low voice.

Louis removed his shoes and sat beside him. Harry pulled him on to himself.

"Harry what are you doing?", Louis said, trying to get up.

"No, don't go", Harry pulled him again and wrapped his legs around him.

Louis caressed his cheek.

"I'll be here, beside you. Leave me please", he said.

Harry didn't listen to him, he put his mouth on Louis' lips.

"Harr....", Louis was cut off by Harry's tongue sliding into his mouth.

"You taste like cigarette, ew", Harry said, mid kiss.

"You saw me smoking, you taste like vodka", Louis said, kissing him.

They started making out, their tongues dancing gracefully in each other's mouths as if they had been doing this for a long time.

"You're so good at this!", Louis gasped.

"I know, I've done this before", Harry smiled at him.

"With boys?", Louis asked in disbelief.

"Yes!", Harry said proudly.

Louis smirked.

"So....have you... I mean...uh...you're drunk, I shouldn't ask you this", Louis said.

"No! I'm a virgin", Harry said.

Louis looked at him with wide eyes.

"But you still cheated on me, you hooked up with other boys", Louis said and smirked at him.

"I haven't touched anyone since you came back to my life", Harry mocked Louis' words.

Louis giggled.

"Are you drunk?", Harry asked him.

Louis giggled again.

"See who is asking....I did have some, but I don't get wasted that easily", he said.

"Why were you in that room?", Harry asked.

"Oh god! You talk too much even when you're this drunk. I was just thinking about something, you don't need to know", Louis said.

"I need to know!", Harry said.

"No you don't!", Louis said with a smile and kissed him.

They started making out again and Harry's member started showing off.

"You're....hard", Louis said and looked at Harry's bulge.

"I know, now fuck me!", Harry said. He had lost it.

"No! You're drunk!", Louis said.

"You're drunk too and you used to fuck people in the drunk state", Harry said.

"You are not _people",_ Louis said and lay beside him.

Harry groaned and started rubbing his bulge through his jeans.

"I'll help you with that...if you want", Louis said hesitatingly and replaced Harry's hand with his.

"Touch me, please, touch me properly", Harry pleaded.

Louis sighed and pulled Harry's jeans and pants down. He gasped at the sight.

"You're big!", he said.

Harry smirked, "Are you gonna help me with it or not?", he was eager.

Louis started moving his hand on Harry's length, starting with slow rhythm and then picking up the speed. Harry moaned and gasped after every stroke.

"You're fly is still open, and you're hard too", Harry said, pointing at Louis' bulge that was pressed to his thigh.

Louis blushed but continued stroking. Then suddenly he blinked with realization.

"You mean, my fly was open all this time? Even when we were walking out of the party? I don't know how many people saw this!", Louis said and smiled.

"And I was with you..... I'll be more famous than I already am, and it's not even a month since I entered the college", Harry said and Louis laughed.

Louis leaned over Harry and kissed him.

"You're so cute and surreal! You must have been sent from heaven. I don't deserve you at all!", he said and kissed him again. His movements on his Harry's length had slowed down.

"You deserve every happiness in the world, and I want to be a part of your world", Harry said slowly, he was close.

Within few seconds he came on Louis' hand. Harry asked him if he wanted a helping _hand_ too. But before Louis could say no, Harry dozed off.

Louis went to Harry's en suite and washed his hand, he jerked himself off and when he came back, Harry was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Louis climbed into the bed, pulled up Harry's pants and jeans and then he lay beside him. He pulled the duvet on both of them and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never let anyone hurt you, not even a bit", he said and closed his eyes.

"You're the one who hurts me the most", Harry whispered slowly.

"You're awake?", Louis said as he opened his eyes in horror.

"I would have helped you out", he whispered again.

"I thought you fell asleep", Louis said.

"I.....was not....", Harry said, his eyes were still closed. He didn't say anything after that.

Louis sighed and pulled Harry to himself. Harry snuggled closer to him, placing his head and palms pressed to Louis' chest. Louis' arms hugged him tight. They tangled their legs together.

Louis kissed on his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Rose!".

Harry smiled and fell asleep soon.  
  



	18. Chapter 18

_"_ _Don't leave me", Harry pleaded._

_"I won't!", he said and kissed his forehead._

_"_ _Don't leave me", Harry pleaded._

_"I won't!", he said and kissed his forehead._

_"Don't leave me ever!", Harry said._

_"Belle...", he trailed off._

_"Why do you always push me away? Why can't you see that I love you so much?", Harry asked, eyes filled with tears._

_"Because I love you too. I will never let anyone hurt you, not even a bit!", he said._

_"You're the one who hurts me the most", Harry whispered slowly._

_Harry just kept starting at him with teary eyes._

_He fell asleep soon._

_"I have to go back. Take care", Harry heard him saying and felt a kiss on his cheek._

"Harry wake up!", Harry woke up to Niall's loud voice.

"Shut the fuck up Leprechaun! Let me sleep", Harry said and closed his eyes.

"What was Louis Tomlinson doing here?!", Niall shouted again.

Harry was confused.

"Louis was here?", he asked.

"He left few minutes ago!", Niall said.

"What the fuck! Are you serious? Why would he be here?", Harry was genuinely confused.

Niall blinked once.

"Mate, I'm asking you the same question", he said.

"Did he tell you anything?", Harry asked.

"He just said, _'Thank god you came'_ and left", Niall told him with brows raised.

Harry tried to remember the last night. He was at the party, alone, he saw Louis, what happened after that?

"I don't know what happened last night. I need to ask him!", he said.

"You better do that. I mean Louis Tomlinson was in our flat! That's some news!", Niall exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.

Niall left his room soon. Harry sat on his bed checked the time on his phone and it was 9am. He was terribly hungry but he wanted answers from Louis.

He bit his lip, thinking about the various possibilities of last night. The insides of his mouth tasted slightly like smoke. He never smoked. What the hell?

He quickly dialed Louis' number. He wanted answers.

Louis picked the call.

L : Hello!  
H : What were you doing in my flat last night? I need an explanation!  
L : You were drunk, so I thought of bringing you to your flat.  
H : Why did you leave without telling me?  
L : Harry calm down, I just reached my flat, let me breathe.

_few seconds later......._

L : I didn't want to wake you up.  
H : But.....  
L : Bye

Louis hung up.

Harry wanted to punch on his face. How dare he cut the call just like that?  
He fell on bed again, whining. The sheets smelled different. He was surprised and he sniffed again. The smell was familiar. It felt like Louis. He knew the smell of Louis' vanilla cologne. It also smelt like smoke.

Harry's heart started pounding. He tried to remember more about last night. He remembered someone blowing smoke in his face.

He dialed Louis' number again.

L : What Harry?  
H : Did you sleep in my bed?  
L : ......no... I slept on the couch outside...  
H :Then why does my bedsheet smell like you?  
L : (gulp)no idea  
H : Do you smoke?  
L : ......sometimes  
H : Did you blow smoke in my mouth?  
L : (cough) No!  
H : You're lying!  
L : I'm not!  
H : Why does my mouth taste like cigarette then?  
L : You probably smoked  
H : I would never! You're lying!

Louis hung up.

Harry felt like scratching his head. He was exhausted from excessive alcohol and his fucking Beast was not telling him what happened. He called him again but he didn't pick up. He even thought of attacking Louis in his own flat but nevermind, he would torture him in the tutor session. _Yes Harry._  
  


Harry spent the whole day trying to remember the last night and shouting at Niall whenever he tried to calm him down. Poor Niall.

At the end of the day, he remembered that he saw Louis entering a room. _Wait, a girl was there too! Did they? No!_

Harry struggled to sleep.  
  


The next day all three of them were in the class. Harry faced some awkward glances by few people but he was used to it. After all, it was almost a month since he came to this college and he had seen enough already.

They were in the canteen having lunch like any regular day. Cassie was talking aimlessly about random stuff, as usual. She probably kissed Freya at the party and she was very happy about it. Harry had finished eating and he was waiting for them to finish.

As Harry was lost in his thoughts about Saturday night, four people sat at the table next to them.

Harry could hear them.

"Are you fucking serious?!", a girl exclaimed.

"What's so special about it? Of course he had sex!", another girl sitting beside her said. Harry's ears became active.

"That's not a big deal, I know. But the thing is, he hates hickies! And today he was seen with one on his neck!", a boy sitting on the opposite side of the table said. Harry tried not to glance at them.

"And the weirder fact is, he is not even angry today! Last time when someone had given him a hickey, he was shouting at everyone for three fucking days!", the same boy said.

"Wow, that's unbelievable! Who's that lucky human?", another girl said.

"I don't know yet. But of course, it's about Louis fucking Tomlinson, so everyone will get to know soon!", the boy said.

Harry's thoughts blurred. He stopped eavesdropping. It was probably that girl. He felt like crying.

Cassie and Niall probably heard that too so they looked at him with concern.

"I need to go", Harry said as he stood up.

"Where?", Niall asked.

Harry didn't know where.

"Um... library. I have to learn math. I don't think my tutor wants to teach me anymore", he said bitterly and walked out of the canteen.

Well, library was not the place that could calm him down. So obviously, he went to the gym.

After hitting the punch bag for a very long time and crying, he went to the boxing room.

The practice was quite normal, Harry was somehow able to control his emotions, but not for a long time.

Louis, Liam and Zayn came to the boxing room. Liam saw Harry and waved at him, followed by Zayn. Louis just stared at him.

Harry huffed and continued boxing with his opponent. He was fuming with anger.

Out of nowhere he glanced at Louis' side and found a pink mark on his neck. Harry lost control over himself and hit the opponent harshly.

"Ow Harry! What the fuck?!", the opponent shouted. Thanks to his mouth guard otherwise he would have bled furiously.

Louis, Liam and Zayn turned to his side in horror. Coach started yelling at him.

"Watch out Harry! What do you think you're doing here?", Coach shouted.

Harry was clearly embarrassed. He apologized to his opponent and coach and jumped out of the ring. His eyes were full of tears and he directly went to the locker room without facing anyone.

He started crying there while removing his gloves and other guards. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?", Liam asked him.

"Nothing", Harry said and tried to control his tears.

"Does it have anything to do with the fucker Louis? What did he do? Again?", Liam asked him.

Harry started crying again.

"I'm sorry Liam, I gotta go", he said and started walking towards the locker exit.

Zayn and Louis entered the room.

"Harry, tell me what happened. I can send this dickhead out if you want me to, you can tell us about it", Zayn asked him with concern.

"What did I do now?", Louis screeched.

"You tell me Harry!", Zayn told Harry.

Harry pouted and stared at the spot on Louis' neck. All three of them looked at him in confusion.

"Harry?", Liam asked him.

Harry kept starting at the hickey in anger.

Louis probably realized. He touched the spot.

"I heard that certain someone doesn't like hickies", Harry said.

Zayn's mouth did an 'o' and Liam started smirking.

Louis kept staring at him.

"Who told you that?", he asked.

"Don't you know? You're very famous here!", Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"I know that but people still talk about my sex life? This is insane!", Louis said bitterly.

"I'm trying to shut as many mouths as possible but there are still few people who talk bulshit about you", Zayn said with a frown.

"Is that why you're angry at him?", Liam asked Harry, trying hard not to smile.

Harry pursed his lips. He felt betrayed by Louis even though they were not in a relationship.

Zayn was smiling at him.

"Was it her?", Harry asked him.

"Who is _her_?", Louis asked him.

"Don't act like you don't remember anything. I know you were not that drunk and I had seen a girl entering the room you were in!", Harry said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Oh", Louis said.

"And what happened after that, Harry?", Zayn asked him, still smiling.

Harry was confused. He thought Zayn was on his side. But now he didn't feel so.

"I don't remember anything after that", Harry said.

"But did he not take you to your flat and stay there with you for the whole night?", Liam asked him.

Louis was looking at him with a raised brow.

"I know but he didn't even stay there to say that to me! He is a fucking cheater!", Harry blurred out.

"Cheater? How am I a cheater to you?", Louis asked him.

"Don't talk to me. You _are_ a cheater!", Harry said. _You sound like a kid Harry._

Louis snorted.

"Hey, he didn't sleep with anyone, he was with you right?", Zayn told him.

"Then who gave him that?", Harry shouted.

"It was a mosquito", Louis said plainly.

Liam and Zayn burst out laughing.

Harry wanted to punch them too. He was so pissed and he didn't want to see their faces ever again.

"I'm leaving", Harry said and puffed his chest.

"But Harry, what about the tutoring session?", Zayn asked him, giggling.

"It's been almost a week. My tutor is very busy. I don't want him anymore", Harry said with pursed lips.

"You lied to him Louis?", Zayn asked him.

"I....was actually busy", Louis tried to play it cool.

Zayn gave him a pointed look. Louis shrugged.

"But today, you're gonna tutor him", Zayn ordered him.

"No", both Louis and Harry said in unison.

"Harry, he'll tell you what happened at the party. Don't you want to know?", Liam asked Harry and wiggled his brows.

Harry wanted to know. But he didn't want to seem desperate.

"Liam, I've told him enough", Louis glared at Liam and the latter boy chuckled.

"You haven't!", Harry snapped.

"Ok at 6pm. Just you and Louis in our flat. I won't come before 7:30", Zayn said with a smirk. Louis rolled his eyes.

"You have to tell me the whole thing!", Harry told Louis.

"No", Louis said.

"Okay, I'll be there at 6pm", Harry told without a second thought.

"No, I'm busy today!", Louis said.

"Okay.....at 6", Harry said and left the gym building, waving to Liam and Zayn only.  
  
  


And of course, Harry went to Louis' flat at 6pm. He wondered if Louis was actually busy. The door was open. He was sitting on the couch, talking to someone over the phone. Harry closed the door behind him as he walked inside. Louis looked at him and waved. Harry stood near the door and waited for his call to finish. Louis hung up within a minute and looked at him. Harry went to sit beside him on his couch.

"Are you gonna sit here like this for the whole session?", Louis asked him.

"Like what?", Harry asked him.

"You look like an angry five year old whose ice-cream is stolen. Look at those puffed rosy cheeks!", Louis said and poked his cheek. Harry had to check if Louis' index finger generated flames because his cheeks started burning.

"Shut up!", Harry said, pouting.

"Okay!", Louis mocked his tone.

"Are you gonna tell me the whole story about Saturday night or not?", Harry asked him.

"Math first. If you listen to me with full concentration, I'll think about it", Louis said.

"Okay, but you gotta tell me!", Harry said.

"Okay", Louis said and shrugged.

Harry actually listened to him with concentration. He was so eager to know about the party night that he didn't mind the boring math.

After a while, Louis closed the book and stood up.

"Where are you going?", Harry asked him.

"To keep my note book in my room, duh!", Louis said and rolled his eyes. He went to his room and Harry followed him.

"Harry! I'll come back!", Louis told him.

"I don't trust you", Harry said.

"You're torturing me", Louis said in annoyance. He was moving backwards as Harry moved closer to him.

"I'm gonna torture you until you tell me the truth!", Harry said and stepped forward.

Louis stepped back but he was standing near the edge of his bed so he fell on it.

He sat up but before he could stand, Harry pushed him back.

Without any hesitation, Harry straddled on his lap.

"Harry what are you doing?", Louis was shocked.

"Tell me how good she was. Tell me everything", Harry said, cupping his cheeks, staring at his lips.

Louis licked his bottom lip and he held Harry's waist with both hands.

"I didn't sleep with her", Louis said firmly, looking in Harry's eyes.

Harry was already shivering at his touch. He couldn't stand Louis' gaze without his heart skipping a beat.

"Then who gave you the hickey?", Harry asked him.

"Why are you interested? I thought you would ask me about how I ended up in your flat", Louis said, staring at him intensely.

"I'll ask about it later. First tell me who gave you this?", he pointed at the mark, which had started to fade but was dark enough to stay for few more days.

"You", Louis said.

Harry's heart started racing. _What the hell?_

"What?!", he said and gasped.

"I was in a room, smoking. I was lost in my thoughts. You rushed into the room and told someone to leave me. I didn't even realise that a girl had opened my zipper"

Harry was listening keenly, Louis continued, pulling Harry even closer to him. His mouth was just a couple of inches away from Harry's.

"Then you came to me, started biting my neck, calling me a cheater, and scolded me for smoking", he said and smiled.

Harry gulped.

"Then you said..... um...then I brought you to your flat, that was a struggle you know?", Louis said.

"What did I say?", Harry knew that Louis skipped something.

"Nothing", Louis said casually.

"Tell me!", Harry said put his mouth on the spot near the previous hickey on Louis' neck.

"Harry... No...", Louis' breath hitched.

"I know you don't like this, that's why I'm giving you another one", Harry said started nibbling on the skin.

"You told me to fuck you! Aah.. Harr..", Louis whispered, clutching Harry's waist.

Harry stopped his work. He looked at Louis with wide eyes.

"Did you fuck me? I don't feel any pain though!", _Harry what?!_

Louis snorted.

"No", he said and continued, "I had to carry you like a toddler since you jumped on me as I got down from my motorcycle. Then I put you to sleep"

"That's it?", Harry asked him, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah", Louis said.

"Then why did my bed smell like you?", Harry asked in confusion.

Louis gulped.

"Well.... you were not ready to sleep by yourself, so I had to lie beside you"

"So you didn't sleep on the couch?", Harry asked him.

"No"

"Ok continue", Harry said.

"I told you everything", Louis said.

"No, there's more", Harry insisted.

"No", Louis said.

"Then why did my mouth taste like smoke?", Harry asked him with a raised brow.

Louis gulped again.

"I don't know", he said.

Harry started biting his skin again.

"Uh... Aah .... Harry stop. We started making out in your bed!", Louis blurted out, blinking in horror.

"And?", Harry knew, there was more.

"You were horny", Louis whispered. He was squirming under Harry's mouth.

"And?", Harry asked.

"I gave you a hand job", Louis said and sighed.

Harry looked at him to detect more lies on his face.

"Is that it?", he asked.

"Yeah! That's it! Then we slept.... together", Louis told him nervously.

Harry trusted him this time.

"Okay", Harry said.

"Now go back to your flat!", Louis said.

Harry smiled at him cheekily.

"I don't really remember most of the things you said now. So I want to do all of them again", he said without stuttering.

Louis widened his eyes. Before he could say anything, Harry closed the small distance between their lips, for a searing kiss.

Louis gasped at first and then kissed him back, pulling him even closer.

Harry could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He held Louis close to him by his neck, kissing harder. He slowly poked his tongue at Louis' lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. When Louis hesitated to do so, Harry teared his lips open with his own tongue. Louis tried to resist him but when he learnt that Harry wouldn't budge, he gave in.

Louis started working his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry realized why people in his college were desperate for him, why his personal affairs were everyone's business. He had never had such an overwhelming feeling in his past hookups. Louis had mastery in it, no doubt. Harry's shaft started showing in his pants, but he continued making out with Louis.

After a while, Louis stopped and looked at Harry's bulge.

"Will you touch me? Please", Harry pleaded.

"It's been a while and I haven't done anything like this when I'm fully sober", Louis said with hesitation.

Harry took Louis' hand from his waist and placed it on his bulge.

"Please!", he said.

Louis sighed, he was also half hard, Harry could see.

"Get up and sit beside me, here", Louis said and patted on the space on the bed next to him.

Harry stood up from his lap, pecking his lips quickly and started unzipping his jeans. He was eager.

"You don't have to remove it...fully", Louis said, blushing.

Harry pushed his jeans and pants to his knees and sat beside him.

"I know you've seen my pee pee already, so I'm not worried about it", Harry said with a goofy smile.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're the same baby boy I saw two year ago!", he said with a small smile and started stroking Harry's member.

Harry felt dizzy as he looked at Louis, the latter boy was already looking at him, his eyes soft and playful. Harry hadn't seen any emotion in Louis' eyes in forever, so he was happy.

Louis smothered his cheek and neck with kisses, still stroking him and Harry couldn't feel any better.

He imagined what it felt like to be with Louis forever. He wanted his Louis all for himself, till the end of his life.

He groaned as he realized that he was close. Louis started stroking faster and within seconds, Harry came into his hand.

Louis kissed his lips and got up to wash his hands.

"Lou?", Harry called him.

"Yeah?", Louis asked him, smiling, probably at the nickname.

"I want to suck you off", Harry said, pointing at his bulge.

Louis' cheeks reddened.

"Um...okay. Wait", he rushed into the bathroom.

When he came back, Harry hadn't pulled his pants up.

Louis gulped and walked closer to him. Harry told him to sit on the bed and he got on his knees. He unzipped Louis' jeans, and pulled down both his jeans and pants.

His eyes widened at the sight of Louis' throbbing shaft. He licked his lips and started sucking immediately.

Louis moaned. "You're so good at this too!", he said.

Harry smirked and continued his _job._

Louis clutched his curls pulled his face up to make an eye contact with him.

"You look so sinful! You're not my cute Rose, you're....", Louis said and gasped.

"You're?", Harry stopped sucking and asked.

"You're the hottest boy I've ever seen in my life. That pretty mouth of yours feels so good. Oh my god, aah!", Louis said and closed his eyes.

He was close and Harry could tell that by looking at his flushed face.

"I'll swallow", Harry whispered.

Louis groaned and closed his eyes again. He shot into Harry's mouth and Harry gulped it without missing a beat. He wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb and sucked it. Louis looked at him with wide eyes.

Both Harry and Louis wore their pants and jeans properly and Harry sat beside him on the bed, smiling.

"I can't believe that you haven't got laid. You are too good!", Louis said.

Harry was shocked, "Wait! How do you know that?"

"You had asked me to fuck you, I couldn't because you were too drunk. But you started whining, so I asked you if you had done it before. You said _no",_ Louis told him.

"You skipped this information?", Harry asked him, squinting his eyes.

"I forgot, like genuinely I couldn't remember, you were distracting me with your mouth", Louis said and shrugged.

Harry looked at his neck. He had made another mark. He touched it with his thumb.

"Looks good on you", he said and smiled.

"If you ever try to give this to me again, I'll kill you!", Louis threatened him.

"I would rather die in your hands than live without you", Harry said dreamily.

Louis' eyes probably reached the back of his head.

"Shall I give you another one?", Harry asked. _Shut up Harry._

"No!", Louis protested.

"I'll give you somewhere else, so that no one can see it", Harry said.

"I don't care if someone sees, it's none of anyone's business", Louis said.

"Then why do you hate it so much?", Harry asked genuinely.

"When I was younger, my ex boyfriend used to mark me always, telling me that I was his property. He used to show it to his friends and laugh at me. So I don't like it", Louis said. Harry felt bad. But he had a doubt.

"How many people have you dated?",

"Um... five I guess. Three boys and two girls. None lasted longer than 6 months. One of them was just for one week. No relationships since highschool", Louis said and chuckled.

Harry was jealous of all five of them because they got to call Louis their boyfriend.

"I had zero real boyfriends and one fake girlfriend", Harry said.

"I can understand.......Wait! Did you just say fake girlfriend?", Louis was surprised.

"Cassie..... my dad thinks that she is my girlfriend, her dad thinks that too. We are each other's beards", Harry said with a sad smile.

"Each other's beards?", Louis asked him.

"She is a lesbian. We are just saving our asses with a lie", Harry said.

Louis raised his brow.

"But, is she okay with this? I mean, you just told me about her sexuality", he asked.

"No, it's okay. Zayn and Liam know it already. Since it's _you,_ so she won't mind. She hasn't closeted herself here. But if you're really worried, I'll tell her about it", Harry said. He was happy that Louis was quite sensible about Cassie.

"Yeah, sure!", Louis said in relief.

"Lou?"

Louis chuckled and looked at him.

Harry cupped his left cheek and kissed him softly. Louis smiled and kissed him again. He was fully blushing.

"I really forgot about hickey", Harry said, kissing him.

Louis giggled, "Thank god!", he said and kissed him back.

Harry kissed his cheek, slowly moving his lips to his neck, then to his exposed collarbone. He looked up from there and Louis just smiled shyly at him. Harry smirked and started giving him a love bite.

* * *

"I don't think I can ever push him away", Louis said, looking at the empty glass. He was feeling dizzy, thanks to the alcohol.

He was sitting with Zayn on their rooftop, with a large bottle of liquor. Zayn was smoking cigarette, looking at the sky.

"I know", he said.

"He makes me forget everything. Those plump lips and cute dimples, oh god! Is he even real?!", Louis exclaimed.

Zayn chuckled in response, knowing where it was about to go.

"I would probably live in one of his dimples for rest of my life. They are so deep and beautiful. Can you believe it? And his eyes! Emerald stone is nothing in front of those green beauties! I'm losing my mind, I can't resist him Zayn, I can't....", Louis said dreamily.

Louis probably blabbered about Harry for a very long time and Zayn dozed off within first two hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up to the sound of alarm.

He was still not over the fact that Louis broke down some of his layers for him. He smiled to himself remembering Louis' bright eyes when he looked at him, the eyes, which always looked like the plain desert with no water. He remembered Louis' eye roll whenever he said stupid things. He remembered the kiss, the touch, the intimacy, the fondness, the bliss, everything which made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. He wished he could do that always, him and his Louis, together forever. It hurt him a bit to think about that part of his situation with Louis. But for now, he thought of enjoying Louis' attention without overthinking.

"Styles? You okay mate?", Niall asked him, shaking his shoulders.

"Huh?", Harry blinked his eyes in confusion.

"You were smiling like an idiot and rubbing your fingers on your duvet, and I stood here for four fucking minutes trying to figure out what was wrong. We have classes, remember?", Niall said pointing at the clock on Harry's bedside table.

"Oh", Harry said, blushing and hurrying towards the bathroom.

"Heard that you were a mosquito", Niall said with smirk.

Harry stopped on his way and his neck probably broke from whiplash.

"What?! Who told you?", Harry was feeling uneasy.

"Nothing", Niall said and tried to slip out of the room but Harry chased him and asked him to explain.

"Oi leave me, Liam told me that Louis called you a mosquito", Niall said laughing, trying to release himself from Harry's tight clutch around his arms.

"Liam told you? You guys talk about me like that?", Harry was offended.

"Mate, I asked Liam about the Louis' hickey rumours because you were so upset yesterday and didn't bother to tell me anything in the evening", Niall said.

Harry hadn't told Niall about the tutor session and the revelation of Saturday night. He was just doing pirouettes dreamily last night without actually explaining anything to him.

"Oh, sorry", Harry said released Niall.

"It's okay, I get it, you're too gone for him. But don't forget that you have a best mate who wants you to be happy always", Niall said.

"Okay", Harry said with a big smile.

"Now go to the loo, we'll be late!", Niall said and pushed him to his en suite.

The classes went as usual. They finished the lunch in the canteen, listening to the rumours of more hickies on Louis' neck, Harry giggling, Niall and Cassie smirking at him.

As Harry was walking towards the boxing room, he received a text from Louis saying that he has a footie practice today and that he wouldn't be able to tutor him. Harry expected this, as Louis was too friendly with him yesterday and this was supposed to be the aftermath. But he decided to play him this time and asked him if he could come to footie ground after his boxing practice, knowing that Louis would say 'no'.

To his surprise, Louis texted 'okay' and he couldn't believe his eyes. So Louis wasn't lying about the practice. What if he really had practice last week? Harry wouldn't know but this was very unexpected for him and he couldn't be happier.

After boxing, he took a shower and then wore his jeans and t-shirt back. He was both excited and nervous, considering the rumours if people saw him and Louis interacting again. He hadn't seen Louis playing football ever, so this was going to be great, that's what he thought.

Niall didn't have practice today, so he gave him his car's key to go back to the flat. Usually he would drive him or any one from the long list of Niall's new mates would drive him to their flat.

It was almost five in the evening and he was sitting on the bleachers. He could see a tall fit man with a contorted face expression yelling at few players. He was probably their coach. He spotted Ed and and some other seniors but not the one he was looking for.

He sat there for a while, simply swiping the social media timeline, finding everything boring.

"I'm not gonna wear that fucking yellow jersey. We've worn this fucking t-shirt for two fucking years and we're gonna wear the same one this year!", Harry heard a familiar high pitched screech from the left side. He hadn't realized that he was sitting very close to footie locker room and he immediately looked at the direction of the voice with a bright smile.

Louis and Luke were walking out of the room, Luke looked tensed and Louis' face looked like a red apple.

Of course, Harry found him cute.

He wanted to call him, but he didn't. Then suddenly Luke turned to his side and waved at him. Harry waved back and that's when he got the look of intense blue eyes. Harry smiled goofily at him, even though his heart was racing because of the scary look and cuteness and to his surprise, Louis' features softened and he smiled back at him.

Harry stood from his position and walked towards them without thinking twice. Louis was smiling widely at him.

"So you were not lying about today's practice", Harry said with the same goofy smile.

Louis chuckled and said, "No".

"Then what about last week?", Harry asked in disbelief.

Louis' eyes looked mischievous, he shrugged slightly.

"You lied, I know", Harry said with annoyed expression.

"Sorry", Louis said with a smile.

"I'm gonna forgive you, but do me a favour", Harry said, thinking about his masterplan.

Louis raised a brow.

"I gave my car's key to Niall, so...... ", Harry trailed off.

"So?", Louis asked.

"I would love a motorcycle ride", Harry said and shrugged.

Louis squinted at him and then smiled softly. Luke was smirking at him.

"Okay", he said.

"Gotta go, see you later", he then said and left with Luke, both of them waving at Harry.

Harry smiled to himself and sat back on the bleachers.

And yeah, he witnessed the famous senior and football captain Louis Tomlinson playing like a professional. No doubt, people were crazy about him. He could play every role in a team. He ran like a gazelle on the ground and dribbled the ball like he owned it. One of the most important things Harry caught about him on the ground was, his massive bum. He had never actually payed much attention to it as Louis wore oversized clothes most of the time. He enjoyed the view.

After what felt like an hour and a half, the players headed towards the locker room for changing. He saw Louis gesturing him to wait for some time as he went to the locker room.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis came back to him, with damp hair. Many players were eyeing them but Louis didn't seem to care. He came and sat beside Harry. Luke and Ed waved at them and left. All the players were leaving and Harry and Louis were alone in the entire stadium.

"Are they not gonna ask you about me?", Harry asked him.

"Some of them have commented already, they saw me and you getting out of the party, the other day. I don't give a fuck. My personal matter is none of their business", Louis said.

"So, am I your personal matter now?", Harry asked with a smirk.

Louis smiled and said, "Well, you are the only one who has reached my bedroom, so maybe"

Harry's cheeks were red.

"So, is that what I am to you? A personal matter who reached your bedroom?", Harry asked playfully.

Louis looked offended.

"You mean so much to me, you get that?!", Louis said angrily and then he looked shocked by his own words.

Harry's butterflies became active.

"Okay", was all he managed to say.

There was a tension in the air.

"Um...people were talking about your new hickies", Harry said with a red cheek.

"Thank god you know about it this time, you would have probably broken another boy's teeth", Louis said and sighed.

"Heyyy I didn't break his teeth", Harry was offended.

"No you didn't", Louis said and booped his nose.

Harry blushed again. But then moved closer to Louis.

"I wanna touch them, my artwork", he said.

Louis rolled his eyes.....with fondness?

Harry touched the lovebites with his thumb and smiled to himself. He softly kissed on one of them. Louis shivered at the touch of his lips.

"Why are you scared baby?", Harry looked up and smirked at Louis.

"That was unexpected. But after all it was you, I should have known better", Louis said and rolled his eyes again.

Harry giggled and kissed the same spot again.

"You are such a great footie player, you would probably become an international player one day", Harry said, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis draped his arm over his back and clutched his waist.

"I don't think I'm that great, I may not continue playing after college, haven't thought of it yet", Louis said, kissing Harry's curls softly.

"But you're incredible, I mean the grace, the ass, the.....", Harry bit his lip, realizing what he just said.

"The what?", Louis asked him, slightly pinching Harry's waist.

Harry squirmed, "The ass! You've got a massive one", he said cheekily.

"Okay flat bum", Louis said.

"Heyyy.... It's not that flat", Harry was offended again, but deep inside he wanted to jump because _did Louis just comment on his bum?_

Louis giggled, "Okay", he said.

Harry moved his nose on Louis' shoulder, "I can't smell your cologne", he said.

"I haven't applied it after shower, did you want me to?", Louis asked.

"No, it's okay, I felt like something was missing", Harry said shyly.

He could see Louis frowning.

"Sorry, I don't have it with me right now, I wish I had", he said.

"Nah, you still smell great", Harry said, placing his hand on Louis' thigh, squeezing it gently.

They sat there in silence for a while, with a small smile on their faces, looking at the sky changing its colours.

"Lou?", Harry whispered.

"Yeah?", Louis smiled, looking down at him. Harry knew that he liked the nickname.

He pouted his lips and waited for Louis' on his.

Louis smiled again and kissed him.

Harry sat up properly and cupped Louis' cheeks and started kissing him. Louis pulled him closer. They kept doing it until the sky was almost dark.

"I think we should go now", Louis said.

Suddenly, the stadium's lights were turned on and they could hear voices.

Harry was confused.

"Don't worry, they are the locals, they come here regularly at this time for playing", Louis assured him.

They quickly went out of the bleachers to the parking lot. When Louis was about to insert the key into the motorcycle's keyhole, Harry pulled him to himself and held him tight.

"Harry...", Louis giggled and pressed his forehead against Harry's chest.

Harry kissed his smothered his jawline and neck with kisses.

"You look so good when you smile, you know?", Harry said, kissing.

"Do I look bad when I don't?", Louis asked.

"You look good no matter what you do, but you don't look like a scary ghost anymore", Harry said placing a soft kiss on his hair. The dark cloud above Louis' head had started to fade away lately.

"A ghost? I thought I was the Beast?", Louis asked and chuckled.

This startled Harry. He didn't expect Louis to say that.

"You were the Beast two years ago, and a ghost one month ago", Harry said, pulling him closer, if that was possible.

"What am I now?", Louis asked.

"Peter pan", Harry said and giggled.

Louis was clearly offended and he released himself from Harry's clutch.

"Oi, you are a giant now, but that doesn't mean I'm small!", Louis said and huffed.

Harry laughed.

"You are tiny", he said.

"Shut the fuck up!", Louis said angrily, "why did you have to grow bigger than me. You used to look very small in my arms", he pursed his lips.

"I am bigger than you now because", Harry said and hugged Louis very tight, making him look smaller ,"I can hold you like this and never let you go"

He could feel Louis' breath hitching, and he realized that he shouldn't have said this, at least not now, not this early. He tried to change the topic.

"Harry don't touch my ass!", Louis screeched and squirmed in Harry's arms when he pinched his bum.

"But it's the most pinchable ass I've ever touched", Harry said and chuckled.

Louis snorted.

"That's _my_ ass and nobody has ever dared to pinch it since highschool and the ones who did it before have faced terrible consequences!", Louis said to Harry's chest.

"Well, I'm always the one who oversteps your boundaries", Harry said and squeezed his bum. _Oh no Harry._

Louis didn't reply. _Shit._

"Lou? I'm sorry!", Harry said and loosened his clutch on him.

"I'm too proud to say this, but it feels good when you do it", Louis said and buried his face in his chest. He was definitely blushing hard.

Harry considered it as a cue and he touched Louis' property again because he _can_.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything", Louis whispered.

"I know something keeps you from opening up, but I want to know all of you. I want all of you...", Harry trailed off, "shit, I'm sorry!"

Louis kissed his chest and looked into eyes, "No don't be sorry", he said.

"Does that mean, I can haunt you like a ghost all the time?", Harry asked excitedly. _Shut up Harry._

"Are you a ghost too?", Louis asked with a smile.

"Yeah we are Two Ghosts", Harry said and giggled.

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him for a kiss.

Harry draped his arms below his bum and lifted him from the ground, twirling him around.

"Harry stop", Louis said, laughing hard and trying to balance.

"You look taller than me now!", Harry shouted, still twirling. There was no one around them, even if anyone was, Harry wouldn't know. All he could focus on was his Louis.

"Harry I feel like I'm flying", Louis said, still laughing, but now balancing himself and spreading his arms wide open.

"You deserve to fly freely and I won't let anyone stop you!", Harry said in a serious tone and stopped twirling when Louis looked down at him and smiled softly. That was the most genuine and heartwarming smile Harry had ever seen on his face.

Harry slowly dropped him to the ground, on his feet.

"You aren't as heavy as I thought you would be, that massive ass weighs like a feather", Harry said.

"Stop commenting on my ass. I'm heavy enough, you are just too strong now, gym and all", Louis said.

"I'll always comment about your ass and what about it?", Harry said kissed him. Louis giggled and kissed him back.

"I think we need go back, it's getting late", Louis said and checked his wrist watch.

"Why? You gotta do something?", Harry said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I have to edit a book", Louis said.

"What?", Harry asked in confusion.

"I was an apprentice in a publishing house for past two years, now I'm doing a part time job, I mean, that's one of the sources of income to pay my bills", Louis said.

"You haven't told me about it", Harry said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, it isn't that important", Louis said and smiled sadly.

"Everything about you is important! What are your other sources?", Harry asked him.

"I used to be a math tutor for school kids near my flat, but I don't do it anymore, since I've become the captain of football and my coach wouldn't let me. I also had savings from highschool", Louis said.

Harry felt bad. He was so rich that he didn't have to work at all if he would stay with his family forever, and his Louis had to work his ass off for paying bills. He didn't like that.

"Hey, I'm not that poor", Louis said, probably looking at Harry's frown.

"I know it's.... it doesn't feel right to say this but I'm here for you, if you need anything. Don't think that I'm pitying" Harry said nervously, trying not to sound offensive.

Louis scoffed, "I won't take a single penny from George Styles, but thanks for your concern", he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry", Harry felt like crying.

Louis sighed and caressed his cheek with his hand, "No, I'm sorry, I was being an asshole to you", he said.

Harry felt a little better. He smiled.

Louis kissed him and said, "Let's go".

Both of them sat on the motorcycle, Harry holding Louis.

They reached Harry's flat soon.

"Thanks for the ride, can't wait for the real one", Harry said and winked at Louis.

Louis smiled at him but then widened his eyes, acknowledging what Harry meant by that.

"You perv, I need to go, bye", Louis said and turned the motorcycle.

"Goodnight kissy?", Harry said, fluttering his eyelids.

"Come here", Louis said.

Harry smiled happily and kissed him.

"Too much kissing today", Louis said, breaking the kiss.

"You do like it", Harry said and kissed him again.

Louis smiled and kissed him for one last time that night.

"Also, tell Niall that he is doing amazing. Coach is praising him", Louis said.

"He would die from happiness", Harry said, feeling proud of Niall.

* * *

"I'm not able to stop him from getting close to me. I'm scared!", Louis said, blowing the smoke in the air.

They were on roof top like most nights, talking aimlessly.

"Embrace him my son, drown in the ocean of love", Zayn said, lighting his own cigarette.

"But I'll have to hurt him one day!", Louis whined.

"You either tell him everything or stop overthinking", Zayn said, sounding annoyed.

Louis sighed.

"You know, lately I'm feeling some tight knots in my stomach when I'm with him. I used to feel them two years ago whenever he stared at me creepily. It hurts but I think it's a quite pleasant pain. I like it. But I don't understand what it is, you tell me?", Louis said, taking another drag.

Zayn started giggling.

"What?", Louis asked.

"You are having butterflies you idiot!", Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

"What the fuck? I thought it was a fictional thing in romance novels!", Louis said, fully surprised.

Zayn started laughing out loud.

"Someone is in love for two fucking years and doesn't know that the butterflies are real", he said and giggled.

"Shut the fuck up!", Louis said, trying hard to stop the laughter escaping from his own mouth.  
  


* * *  
  


Days passed, Louis had stopped avoiding Harry. They had tutor sessions almost regularly, which often ended with them hooking up. Harry was feeling like he was on cloud nine.

It was the party night again. Harry texted Louis about it but got no response. He was worried when Louis didn't respond even after half an hour since he texted. He would reply early, usually. He hadn't left his flat yet, Niall's mate Lewis would always drive them to the party and they were waiting for him. Harry dialed his number but he didn't pick the call. He texted Zayn asking if they were already at the party. He received Zayn's reply saying that he was at another University to discuss about some intercollegiate events and he wouldn't be able to go to the party. He also said that Louis would stay at their flat, as he was not in the mood for a crowd of people.

Harry didn't question him further. He told Niall about it and drove to Louis'. Deep inside, he felt something was wrong because Louis hadn't responded yet. He reached the flat, knocked the door, once, twice, thrice, screamed that it was him but no response.

Harry's heart started pounding. He had two options. Either bash the door or leave. He preferred the first one. He was about to hit the door forcefully but it opened before he did.

Louis looked terrible with the bloodshot dry eyes and contorted expression on his face.

"Why are you here?!", he asked rudely.

Harry didn't bother to answer him and rushed into the flat, finding a lot of things scattered on the living room floor, along with the photo of Louis' mother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Adult content  
> There's a (terrible)smut in this chapter and it starts and ends with ~~~ symbol so that you'll know when to skip, only if you're uncomfortable with it.

"Harry get out!", Louis shouted as Harry picked up Jay's photo from the floor.

There were too many glass pieces scattered on the floor, he probably broke the empty alcohol bottles. He didn't seem drunk though.

"Why?", Harry turned to him and asked. He tried to keep his cool even though his heart was racing.

"I don't want you! I don't want anyone! I'm an asshole! You get that? An asshole!", Louis shouted.

Harry took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He removed his hand immediately.

"Don't you understand?! Get out!", he shouted again.

Harry kept the photo on the table beside the couch and cupped his cheeks, Louis glared at him.

"No! I don't understand and I won't leave, now tell me what happened!", Harry asked him in a serious tone, looking him in the eyes.

When Louis' scarily beautiful eyes met his, he felt like his inner body started burning. He couldn't stand the intense gaze, yet he couldn't look away.

"Leave me alone!", Louis said through gritted teeth, removing Harry's hand from his cheeks gently.

"No!", Harry said and hugged him immediately. Louis squirmed and tried to release himself from Harry's arms. He gave up in few minutes and looked at Harry. Were they.... tears?

"Please Harry! This is not gonna end well. We are not gonna end up together. We should stop this. You have to move on please!", Louis said in a weak voice.

"What should we stop?", Harry asked, holding him close. A think lump formed in his throat.

Louis looked miserable and broken. He struggled to speak.

"We shouldn't be this close....", he said and tried to push Harry.

"Yeah exactly, we should be closer than this", Harry said and pulled him to his chest.

"Harry please!", Louis said and started sobbing against his chest.

That was the last thing Harry wanted, watching Louis cry.

"No, no, no!", Harry said, his insides shuddering.

"One day we both have to part our ways, it's gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt a lot! Rose, please", Louis pleaded.

_Rose._ _He had the audacity to call him 'Rose' and talk shit._

"Tell me the truth! What's your problem?", Harry asked him, without releasing him from his hold.

"We won't.....we......", Louis started shaking involuntarily in his arms.

"What?!", Harry held his face and asked, "Tell me!", tears already falling down his cheeks.

Louis gulped, his tears were not stopping.

"Tell me!", Harry shouted.

"Dad!", Louis blurted out.

"Huh?!", Harry asked him in confusion.

Louis looked like a mirror with a crack, ready to fall into pieces.

"Dad?! What? Tell me!", Harry was overwhelmed with mixed emotions.

Louis opened his mouth to say something and closed again.

Harry realized something.

"Wait! Are you scared of my dad being homophobic?! I won't let him hurt you!", Harry said, his brows furrowed.

Louis scoffed, his tears were still present.

"Trust me Louis!", Harry said, voice shaking.

"He can't touch me. But he will disown you!", Louis said coldly.

_Disown?_

"What are you talking about? Did he tell you that?!", Harry's body was fuming.

Louis nodded.

It shouldn't be surprising for Harry. It should've been obvious.

"I'm not a kid anymore", Harry said, breathing heavily.

"You're not independent either", Louis said immediately.

He was right. Harry didn't have a job yet, he was still living with his dad's money. Disowning would probably lead him to the streets.

"You know how powerful your dad is. A person with money can do anything, _anything!_ ", Louis said through gritted teeth.

"If this is the only thing that's keeping you away from you, then let me tell you, I don't care about his opinion! My mum has more money than him! She is okay with me being gay. Even if I have to face dad's wrath, I have Cassie as a saviour. We both had decided to pretend to be a couple till we were fully independent. You don't...."

"It's not as simple as you think Harry! Now stop bugging me about it, leave me alone!", Louis said angrily and pushed Harry away from himself.

"No!", Harry said firmly, though his knees were losing the strength.

"Get out Harry!", Louis shouted and pushed Harry towards the door.

Harry's heart was breaking but he didn't want to leave him alone, not like this. So he stood by the door, without moving.

Louis pushed him out gently and closed the door.

Harry watched the door for a while. He felt like leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He could barely even move. But he knew that Louis was more broken that he looked, he wanted to tell him that everything's okay, he wanted to hug him and take away his sorrow.

Few minutes later, Harry was still standing outside, not facing the door, trying to stop the tears. He heard the door clicking open and he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry", Louis said, resting his head on his back.

Harry turned to face him and looked in his eyes.

His eyes were swollen and he looked devastated.

"It's okay", Harry said and wiped Louis' tears with his thumb.

Louis looked down for a second and said, "You could have gone to the party, you shouldn't have seen me like this", it felt like he was saying this to himself.

"Are you embarrassed because I saw you crying?", Harry asked him in disbelief.

Louis looked at him, "No! I just.... I was being very rude to you", he said.

"You are rude to me at least once in a while, I'm used to it and I'm okay with it", Harry said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've been saying this a lot lately. But I'm....", Louis sighed.

"Are you gonna make me stand here outside for the whole night? It's getting dark in here", Harry said pointing at the sky.

"Um... it's very messy inside. I need to clean it up. You better go back to your flat", Louis said hesitatingly.

"I've seen it already and it can't be messier than you", Harry said and poked Louis' heart with his index finger.

Louis blinked once and gave him a small smile.

They both walked inside and Louis turned the lights on. He didn't actually know how to clean the mess and Harry told him to get slices of bread or some damp paper towels. They both picked the bigger glass pieces carefully and then wiped the remnants. Louis told Harry not to do it but the latter boy didn't listen to him and did most of the work. This just made Louis shed some more tears, cursing himself for his mess and Harry's misery.

"So what was the actual reason for this whole glass breaking situation?", Harry asked him playfully but frowned when he saw Louis staring at his mum's photo kept on the table.

"I miss her", Louis said in a low voice.

Harry understood that the cracked mirror was actually going to break now and he held Louis close to his chest immediately.

And yeah, it did. Louis started crying so hard that Harry couldn't stop his own tears. He tried to shush him but he knew it wasn't gonna work.

"I didn't cry when she died. My sister and grandparents probably thought that I was a bad son!", he said to Harry's chest, sobbing.

"You're the best son in the world. Not everyone grieves the same way. Don't feel bad", Harry said and hugged him tight.

Louis cried for a long time, Harry gently patting his back trying shush him, he was crying too.

"I'm sorry, your shirt is full of my tears and snot. It's dirty now", Louis said to him, sobbing.

Harry smiled, "No it's not", he said and pecked Louis' lips. They were salty because of his tears.

"Don't kiss me, aren't you disgusted?", Louis asked him, pouting.

Harry kissed him again, "No!", he said.

Louis smiled weekly, sniffling.

"You are an angel, I don't deserve you", he said. Though his eyes were red because of crying, they looked softer than ever.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You've said this before", he said.

"You were supposed to hate me!", Louis said.

"And this one too", Harry said.

"Being with you makes me forget everything. I feel like I'm in a dream, far away from reality", Louis said.

Harry chuckled, cupping his cheeks, "You know what? Being with you makes me forget everything too. But I don't feel like I'm in a dream. I feel like I'm closest to my reality. You are my reality", he said with a smile.

Louis' eyes widened. They were filled with more tears.

"The reality is harsher than you think Harry. I had forgotten it for a while. And today it hit me like a truck and I couldn't stand it. I thought alcohol would help but Zayn took away all the bottles. He didn't even keep the cigarettes. He wouldn't let me have them when he's not here", Louis said with a frown.

Harry thanked Zayn telepathically, if that was possible.

"He is the best", Harry said with a smile.

Louis pouted.

"Forget the reality and alcohol. I'll make you dinner now", Harry said and kissed his forehead.

"I need to wash my face and change. I'm gross. You need to change too, I made a mess", Louis said, pointing at the wet spot on Harry's shirt.

"Sure, any of your oversized clothes might fit me, or I'll stay naked....I mean half naked.....", _Harry shut up._

Louis giggled, "You can check my closet and see what fits your body, I'll go to the loo", he said and went to his room. Harry followed him, he washed his face quickly in the loo and started checking Louis' closet.

He shuffled the clothes. It was really messy. He wanted tease Louis about it. He finally found a comfy shirt to wear but then something caught his attention.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This can't be real.

Louis came out of the loo, wiping his face with a towel and then placing it on the closed laundry basket.

"What happened?", he asked in confusion.

Harry took out a shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet and showed it to him.

Louis' eyes widened, cheeks flushed.

"I....I didn't know what to do with them, so I kept them with me", Louis stuttered.

"You kept my clothes for two fucking years?", Harry screeched, he was blushing furiously. Those were his shirt and jeans from the day he was kidnapped.

Louis was blushing harder, "Yeah.....I mean.... Um..... I used to keep it beside myself while sleeping. It felt good....", Louis said with a great struggle.

Harry wanted to jump and dance but he controlled himself.

"I have your clothes too. I wore it for many days, without washing, till the day your smell faded away from it completely!", Harry said excitedly.

Louis scrunched his nose, "Eh, you wore it without washing?", he said, trying to fight the smile.

Harry walked closer to him.

"Yeah! I like your scent so much", he said and kissed his neck, sniffing.

Louis pushed him gently.

"I need to change", he said.

Harry smiled and gave him a blue shirt from the closet.

"That one's bad", Louis said.

"Wear it idiot, it'll look good on you!", Harry said.

"I'm not going out, I don't care how I look right now", Louis said with a smile.

Harry pretended to be shocked, "You don't want to look great when you're with me? I'm offended!", he placed his hand on his chest.

Louis giggled, "You'll kiss me even if I'm gross as hell, so I don't care", he said with a smile.

Harry smiled cheekily, "Now wear this", he gave it to him.

Louis stared at him without blinking.

"Do you want me to go out while you change? I've already seen your tummy", Harry said playfully.

"When did you see my tummy?!", Louis looked offended.

"That night when I came here with you, Zayn and Liam. Zayn changed your smelly shirt in front of me", Harry said.

"And he didn't tell me that?!", Louis gasped.

"Why are you so tensed about it? I've seen more parts of your body!", Harry said with a smirk.

Louis huffed and removed his t-shirt. It was a good view for Harry and he enjoyed it. He removed his shirt too.

Louis stared at his torso and gulped.

Harry, without any second thoughts, pulled him to his chest, moving hand over his bare back.

"I feel so good right now", he said.

"Harry, let's wear the clothes", Louis said to his chest.

"But let me kiss your tum tum", Harry asked him with puppy eyes.

"No!", Louis said firmly.

"What's the deal with you and your pretty tum tum?", Harry asked him, kissing his jawline.

"I had more fat than I do now, my mates and ex's used to make fun of it", Louis said.

"But I love it, I love everything about, I love....", Harry trailed off. _Not yet Harry, not yet._

Louis' cheeks were burning.

"Shut up and let me wear my shirt", Louis said and pushed him.

Harry got on his knees quickly, kissed his tummy and stood up.

"Yeah sure!", he said with a bright smile.

Louis was trying hard not to smile, he could see it. They both wore their shirts.

"You take rest till I make you the dinner", Harry said.

"I don't need to rest", Louis said.

"But your eyes are swollen. You're still upset and tired, I can see that. Close your eyes for some time, I'm a great cook, you don't need to worry", Harry said and winked.

He left Louis in his room and went to the kitchen, trying to find the required things for a normal dinner.

After what felt like ten minutes, he realized that Louis was standing near the entrance of the kitchen, watching him with fondness.

"I told you to take rest. How long have you been here?", he asked.

"You look cute while cooking with all those serious expressions on your face", Louis said with a smile, crinkles forming by his eyes.

"I'll be done in five minutes, now get out", Harry said.

"Hey it's my kitchen!", Louis said playfully.

"But you're mine", Harry said casually and continued cooking. _Damn it Harry._

Louis didn't reply, but he continued staring at him with extra fondness.

They both ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

Soon they were sitting on Louis' bed.

"So, should I sleep on couch?", Harry asked.

Louis gave him a pointed look, "Honey, I thought our fight was over?", Louis asked dramatically.

_Honey_. _Calm down Harry._

"But you still don't want to pick the kids from school. I should do all the work, I'm tired of this", Harry said in a fake sad tone.

"Oh darling, I'm really sorry. I'll take care of the kids from now, don't be upset", Louis said and caressed his cheek.

Harry kissed him, "You're the best husband in the world", he said. Louis stared at him for a while.

Both burst out laughing.

Harry felt so good looking at Louis laughing carefree, after a lot of crying in the evening.

"I'll sleep beside you even if you don't want me to", Harry said.

Louis smiled softly, "I know", he said.

"Come here", Harry said as he lay on the bed, with his arms wide open.

Louis fell on him and kissed him.

They both kissed each other for a while and soon, they both fell asleep, Louis engulfed in Harry's all four limbs.

* * *

Harry woke up to the pokes on his cheek, just like he did couple of years ago.

He smiled when he looked at the soft pretty blue eyes, which didn't look scary anymore.

"Good morning", Louis said.

Harry kissed him.

"I have a morning breath", Louis said, pulling from the kiss.

Harry kissed him again, "Okay", he said with a smile.

"You're so cheesy", Louis said, poking his left dimple.

Harry giggled and started kissing him.

"It's 9am, aren't you hungry? Get up!", Louis said, getting out of bed.

Harry pulled him back and put his left leg on him.

"Let's sleep for some more time", he said and closed his eyes.

Louis pecked his lips and snuggled closer to him.

They got up in what felt like an hour and Harry was terribly hungry.

They both brushed their teeth in Louis' bathroom, he gave Harry a spare toothbrush.

"Lou?", Harry said, as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?", Louis said with a smile.

"Will you make the pancakes for me? The ones you used to make me for breakfast", Harry said hesitatingly.

Louis smiled widely.

"Of course, I will", he said and started preparing them. He also made two cuppa while Harry stood behind him, kissing his cheek and neck every now and then.

They started having the breakfast and Harry felt like he was sixteen again, falling in love with the eighteen year old William, in a strangest situation possible.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", Louis asked him, sipping the tea and kicking his shin with his foot below the dining table.

"I just remembered my good old days as a hostage", Harry said with a smile.

"Good old days! really?", Louis asked him, placing the empty cup on the table.

"Yeah, really. That small room was much better than your messy bedroom here", Harry said casually.

Louis looked at him with squinted eyes, "What did you just say?", he asked.

"Truth! Your room is untidy and messy. You probably don't even do the laundry. Ew", Harry said, scrunching his nose.

Louis looked offended.

"I do the laundry.... sometimes, I mean Zayn reminds me usually", Louis said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What are you? five? I can't believe that Zayn has to babysit you", Harry said.

"Shut the fuck up Harry! Both Liam and Zayn act like my parents because they think that I can't take care of my own stuff and they......."

"And they are absolutely right!", Harry finished the sentence for him.

Louis huffed. "If you're done with the food, get out of my kitchen, I need to do the dishes", he said angrily.

"No, I'll do the dishes", Harry said and crossed his arms.

"Get out Harry!", Louis shouted and pushed Harry out of kitchen forcefully. He looked an angry kitten and Harry started laughing.

"You are a baby", he said teasingly.

"Fuck you!", Louis shouted.

"Can't wait for it!", Harry said and batted his eyelashes innocently.

Louis blushed and puffed his chest. He went back to kitchen without a word. Harry could see him trying to hide the smile.

Without a second thought, Harry went to his room to clean as much as possible. There were few pairs of mismatched socks under the bedside table, the closed laundry basket was overflowing, empty cigarette packets were scattered on the floor. He cursed under his breath and started cleaning them. How can a person be so careless about his stuff? He had come here so many times but the room didn't look this messy. He thought it was because of the absence of Zayn from past couple of days. It seemed like Louis hid the waste under the tables and bed just to make the room look clean for an outsider.

"Harry what the hell are you doing here?!", Louis asked him as he entered the room.

"Since your dads are not here right now, I thought of helping", Harry said as he opened the laundry basket.

"You're gonna babysit me now?", Louis asked.

"No, I'm just being a responsible husband, since you decided to watch the kids", Harry said and lifted the basket.

Louis smiled at that, "Aww honey, you're so sweet", he said softly.

Harry gave him a pointed look and moved past him, carrying the laundry basket to a space near kitchen where the washing machine was kept.

"So I have to do all your work and you're gonna stand there and watch me? Just like that?", Harry asked him and turned the machine on.

"Honey, kids are sleeping now, I don't have anything to do other than watching you", Louis said.

Harry's heart would probably burst with fondness if Louis called him honey again.

"How can you expect me to hate you when you're this adorable?!", Harry said smothered his face with kisses.  
Louis giggled in response.  
  


After a while,

"Let's shower together!!", Harry said excitedly.

"No!", Louis said immediately.

"When will you stop being a dickhead?!", Harry asked in annoyed tone.

"Never! Especially not when you are being pervert", Louis said, picking fresh clothes and towel from the closet.

"I hate you!", Harry said.

"Finally!", Louis said and sighed.

He went to the bathroom without looking at Harry's pissed face.  
  
  


When he came back with towel wrapped around his lower body, holding old clothes in his hand, Harry was waiting outside the bathroom completely naked with a towel on his shoulder.

Louis scanned his whole body with wide eyes but then looked away, cheeks pink.

"What the hell?!", he said, looking at the ceiling.

"I don't have an extra pair of pants", Harry said and shrugged.

"But why are you naked now? You could have undressed yourself in the bathroom!", Louis said, without looking at him.

Harry moved his hands on his shoulder and then clutched his arms. He placed a hot kiss on his neck and whispered in his ears, "I wanted you to watch me naked"

Louis shivered, "You.....you can put your clothes for washing, I have to wash my clothes too. You can borrow another set of my clothes", he said.

"What about pants?", Harry asked him.

Louis sighed, "Wear mine", he said.

Harry smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
  


He wore a shower cap and let the hot water all over his body. The words of Louis from last evening were ringing in his head. The fear of his dad clouded him. Though Louis looked happy with him, he could still see the chain holding him back. He decided not to worry about it for now. He wanted to keep Louis happy as long as he was with him. The miserable look on his face the previous night broke his heart and he wanted to protect Louis from all the bad things in the world.

When he came back, there were a pair of pants on the bed, along with a t-shirt and pyjama. He wore them and walked out of the room.

He saw Louis sitting with laptop on the couch in the living room, wearing glasses, looking cute.

"What are you doing?", Harry asked him, quickly sitting beside him on the couch.

"Editing a book, I've got like thirty more pages to check", Louis said.

Harry pecked his lips, "You look so cute in glasses", he said.

Louis blushed and continued his work.

Harry leaned on his shoulder, trying to peek at the book he was editing. But he ended up watching Louis' eyelashes instead.

Soon, Louis finished his work and they both prepared the lunch for themselves. They ate it peacefully.

It was around 4pm, both of them were sitting on Louis' bed, Louis resting his back against the headboard and Harry sitting between his legs, resting his back on his chest, with Louis' arms around his torso. He was scrolling through Instagram, showing some funny memes to Louis and both of them laughing together.

"She looks cute here", Harry said, showing the picture of Jennifer Anniston on his screen to him. Louis had put his mouth on his neck, he just hummed in response.

"Can I give you a hickey?", Louis whispered, kissing his neck.

Harry was surprised, "I hadn't asked you before giving you one", he said.

Louis licked a spot on his neck and started biting it with his lips.

"So you give hickies to people but you don't like getting one", Harry said.

"I haven't given it to anyone since highschool. I don't like it. But you are always an exception", Louis whispered.

He left a mark on his neck and Harry was horny.

"Lou?", he said.

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me", Harry said without second thought.

"What?!", Louis asked, smelling his curls.

"I want you to fuck me right now", Harry said, keeping his phone on the bedside table. He turned to face Louis.

"But Harry, that's....you haven't done it before and I don't want you to regret afterwards", Louis said hesitatingly.

"So you agreed to it finally", Harry said with a wide smile.

Louis smiled a little, "Are you sure you want me to be your first?", he asked.

"Yes! My first and forever!", Harry said without missing a beat.

Louis smiled and kissed him.

"It's going to be painful at first", he whispered near his mouth.

"I don't care!", Harry was so excited.

Louis pecked his lip again and got out of the bed.

"I don't keep the... stuff here anymore, I gotta search in Zayn's room. I hope I'll find them there", Louis said shyly.

Harry giggled in response.

**~~~**

When Louis came back from Zayn's room, Harry was sprawled on the bed, completely undressed, with his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He saw Louis and smiled at him innocently. Louis undressed himself too without wasting time.

Louis placed the lube packet and condom on bedside table and climbed into the bed, fully naked. He was on top of Harry, staring at him intently. He caressed his cheek and slowly traced his lower lip with his thumb. He bit it with his own lips and then gave him an open mouthed kiss. Harry didn't do anything on his own, he let Louis do what he wanted and he senses were fully filled with Louis' obscene mouth and his thick cock. His body was compact and attractive and Harry felt dizzy at the sight. Louis brushed his curls off his forehead and kissed him there.

"You're so beautiful!", he said in awe. Harry blushed in response.

He kissed his entire torso, often biting the skin here and there and then he lowered his body to kiss his thighs and nibble on the skin there. He kissed his groin, his navel, tracing his skin till his neck with hot kisses.

Though Harry enjoyed it, he was getting impatient. As Louis observed it, he opened the lube packet and told Harry to spread his legs. He smiled at the sight of Harry's hole. He gently applied the lube around hole with his fingers and slightly pushed a finger, just a little, and Harry shivered. Louis smiled at him and pushed the finger deeper into him, rubbing his left nipple with his other hand. A finger inside his hole felt so foreign as he had never done it before and it hurt a bit but Harry didn't want him to stop.

Louis added one more finger and pushed them deeper, bending them a little to hit Harry's prostate. Harry's whole body shuddered at the touch and he moaned in pleasure, despite the pain. He probably liked the pain too.

When Harry told him to add one more finger, he hesitated at first but then did it anyway, making sure to look Harry in the eyes, to see if there was any feeling of discomfort. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he smiled at him with utmost adoration. This was not just his first sex anymore, it had turned into love making, Harry could feel it.

"You seem to have a pain kink", Louis asked him with a smirk. Harry smiled lightly, unable to deny the fact.

Louis fucked him with his fingers for a while, until Harry was fully hard. Harry wanted to touch himself but Louis told him not to. He wore the condom with ease and adjusted himself to Harry's hole, lifting his legs to place them around his torso and placing his own hands on either sides of Harry's face.

He entered him slowly, looking at Harry's face in concern. Harry smiled at him through the pain, telling him to continue. Louis kissed his jawline and cheeks as he pressed deeper and Harry could see the fireworks behind his eyelids, as he closed his eyes in pain.

Louis pulled out gently and pushed in again, changing the angle, still waiting for Harry's approval. Harry was both endeared and irritated with him so he pushed himself down to meet Louis' thrust and gasped loudly.

When Louis hit his prostate after a few thrusts with different angles, Harry felt like he had reached the heaven, having accomplished all his life goals. He was overwhelmed with joy and pain, and a feeling of satisfaction. He felt dizzy, with the hard shaft in him and enjoying Louis' full attention on him. He felt complete, with his other half being this close to him. Yes, Louis was his other half, no matter how much he tried to push him away. He didn't want to get rid of this feeling, this intimacy. The look in Louis' eyes was much more than orgasm. It was not dirty nor greedy, it was reverent, it was pleasing, it was satisfying. Harry was literally having the best moment of his life.

Louis fucked him until Harry started leaking. He pulled out completely and took Harry's length in his mouth, sucking it.

"I'm gonna come", Harry said.

Louis nodded slightly, without removing his mouth from Harry's length.

Harry came into his mouth and he swallowed it immediately.

Louis sat up and closed his eyes and then opened them suddenly. He probably came inside the condom.

He removed it and threw it into the bin nearby, and started kissing Harry.

**~~~**

"Was it okay?", he asked Harry.

"It was the best feeling of my life", he said dreamily.

Louis smiled fondly at him and kissed him again.

"You'll be sore for a couple of days but it'll be fine", Louis said.

"I'm perfectly fine. You don't know how happy I am right now. I feel complete", Harry said with a smile.

Louis' eyes were filled with tears.

"I feel complete too", he said and placed his head on Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*


	21. Chapter 21

Harry fell asleep on the bed when Louis went to prepare dinner for both of them. He was sore and Louis didn't want him to do anything. They finished their dinner soon.

Both of them were in the bed, Harry got a message from Niall.

_N : You coming home?_  
 _H : I'm with my home ;)_  
 _N : Aww :))_  
 _H : You miss me?_  
 _N : Yeah, she went home so I'm alone here_  
 _H: She? Who!!!???????_  
 _N: Got a girl from the party, she was so cool ya know ;)_  
 _H: YOU HAD SEX!!!?????_  
 _N : It was great ;)_  
 _H : BITCH HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!_  
Harry screamed and Louis looked at him in horror.  
 _N : What?!!_  
 _H : You're too young_ _to have sex!_  
 _N : I'M FEW MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU AND I WAS NOT EVEN A VIRGIN YOU KNOW THAT. DON'T BE JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I HAD SEX AND YOU DIDN'T!!_

Harry would have punched him in face if he was in front of him.

_H : LEPRECHAUN, I GOT LAID TODAY, I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!!!!_   
_N : ......._   
_H : What?_   
_N : ........_   
_H : Huh?!_   
_N : Congrats_   
_H : Hehe, thanks_   
_N : How am I supposed to go to college tomorrow?_   
_H : I'll come back in the morning don't worry. BUT HE FUCKED ME! ISN'T THAT GREAT!!!!_   
_N: I'm happy for you_   
_H : Thanks ://_   
_N : I'm genuinely happy_   
_H : Thanks :))_   
_N : Goodnight_   
_H : Love ya, goodnight :)))_

Harry kept the phone on the table.

"What happened?!", Louis asked him in confusion.

"He brought a girlie and slept with her, I can't believe he did that!", Harry said and gasped.

Louis gave him a pointed look.

"What's wrong with that? You got laid too", he said.

Harry blushed, "I know, but.... he is like a baby, I can't imagine him having sex", he said.

Louis widened his eyes, "You tried to imagine him having sex?! Really?", he asked.

Harry was embarrassed, "Um... it's not like that, I just...... ", he trailed off. _What were you thinking Harry?_

Louis started laughing.

"Stop!", Harry scolded him.

"Okay!", Louis said and giggled.

Harry started laughing too.

"C'mere", Louis said, gesturing with his hands, smiling fondly. They were both wearing nothing but pants and Louis looked very hot. _Calm down Harry._

Harry immediately jumped on him and they both fell on the bed.

"Aren't you the cutest?!", Louis said, kissing him.

Harry smiled and moved Louis' fringe from his forehead gently.

"Dunno", he mumbled and kissed Louis, being on top of him.

He started placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbone, slowly moving his mouth to his chest and then to his belly. He smirked at Louis once and started biting the skin on his belly with his lips.

"Harry no!", Louis screamed.

"Harry yes!", Harry said and continued biting.

Louis squirmed, trying to push Harry's face away from his belly but Harry pinned both his wrists to the bed with his own hands.

"You keep breaking all my rules! You're insane, I hate you!", Louis said, struggling to release himself from Harry's hold.

"I hate you too!", Harry said, kissing the mark on his tummy softly and releasing his hands.

"I really hate you!", Louis said with a glare, fond glare of course.

Harry cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"I hate you so much!", he said looking directly in Louis' eyes with fond.

Louis clutched his waist with his left hand and ruffled his curls with the other hand.

"I hate you the most, more than anyone else", Louis said and kissed him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He definitely didn't want to assume things but he couldn't control the butterflies in his stomach.

"You look like a tomato", Louis said.

Harry giggled and buried his face in Louis' neck, blushing furiously.

"What happened?!", Louis asked him, kissing his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you actually hate me", Harry said, without facing him.

"Of course I do, I hate you so much!", Louis said.

Harry giggled.

"Now look at me silly", Louis told him.

Harry struggled hard not to blush while looking at him in the eyes but failed miserably.

Louis' expression was serious.

"I am trying to protect you from every monster in our life. I might hurt you while doing so but please remember, whatever I do, it's for you and you only. You mean so much to me, you get that?!", Louis said.

Harry nodded with a smile and kissed him.

"We have classes tomorrow, aren't you gonna sleep?", Louis asked him, kissing his nose.

Harry got up from the top of him and rolled on to his side, snuggling closer to his chest. Louis covered both of their bodies with the duvet and put his arms around Harry.

"I feel so good in your arms. I hate the fact that I'm not the only one who got to experience this", Harry said and looked at him with a pout.

"You're the only one Harry", Louis said and kissed his forehead.

Harry's heart started racing. _You're the only one Harry._ He couldn't believe it.

"Goodnight Rose!", Louis said, kissing his curls.

"Goodnight Prince!", Harry said with a smile, pressing his head to Louis' chest.

He couldn't see Louis' face but he knew that he was smiling, considering the clutch of his arms around him getting tighter.  
  
  


The next morning,

"I wanna ride the motorcycle, you keep my car for yourself today pleeeeeeaaaaase!", Harry pleaded.

"No!", Louis said.

"But I want to ride!", Harry pouted.

"My motorcycle comes before you in my priority list and I won't let you ride it by yourself!", Louis said and crossed his arms.

So Harry is in his priority list now. _Calm down Harry._

"I don't even think you have me in your priority list. You don't care about me", Harry said with a pout.

"Think what you want. But my answer will always be _No_ ", Louis said and pushed Harry gently out of the door.

"So you're kicking me out of your house now?!", Harry asked, squinting his eyes.

"Bye Harry, have a safe journey", Louis said and started closing his flat's door.

"Wait!", Harry said and pecked his lips.

"I'm mad at you but that doesn't mean I'd stop hating you", he said.

Louis tried hard not to smile but failed.

"I hate you too, now go back to your flat, you're gonna be late for your classes", Louis said and pecked his lips.

"I'm still mad, bye", Harry said, placing a lingering kiss on his lips and left his flat.  
  


* * *  
  


Harry's day was normal. First he bugged Niall about the girl on their way to college. He learnt that she was from first year and was living in the same dorm as Cassie. Her name was Ella. Niall did seem very happy and he was probably planning to ask her out.

They were in the canteen for lunch, Harry telling them about his weekend with Louis. Cassie and Niall were happy for him. He was still mad at Louis for not letting him ride his motorcycle.

"Excuse me, may I sit on this empty chair, if you guys don't mind? All other seats are occupied", Harry heard a familiar voice.

Niall widened his eyes and Cassie smiled widely.

"Of course! You don't have to ask", Niall said immediately.

Louis took the empty chair beside Harry without looking at him. Harry pretended like he didn't care. Cassie raised a brow at him.

"Seems like Luke and Ed finally realized how mean you are, that's why you're alone now", Harry muttered under his breath.

"I heard you, and no I'm not alone, look at them sitting over there", Louis said and pointed at a table at the corner of the canteen. Luke and Ed were sitting with two girls. They probably got new dates. Obviously, Louis didn't want to be a fifth wheel or he just wanted to irritate Harry.

"Being single sucks, isn't it?", Harry said.

Louis looked at him with a raised brow, "Of course, and being in a relationship sucks too, but you wouldn't know, you never dated anyone", he said with a smirk.

_Good comeback Tomlinson._

"I've always been single because I rejected all the people who asked me out instead of fucking them for a week and then breaking up", Harry said with a smug look on his face.

"Look who's talking about fucking, you literally lost your vir-", Louis trailed off when Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Stop! Kids can hear", Harry said pointing towards Cassie and Niall.

"I'm supposed to take care of our kids, you don't have to worry about them, right babies?", Louis asked Cassie and Niall.

Niall gulped and Cassie's jaw was on the floor.

Harry wanted to be mad at him but he couldn't. He hated it.

"Now please let them have their lunch. You're being a pain in the ass, Jesus", Harry said.

"Your ass still hurts? I wasn't that-", Harry covered his mouth again.

"Louis shut the fuck up!", he said with a red face.

Cassie and Niall stared at them in horror for a second and then started laughing.

Louis was giggling too and Harry removed his hand from his mouth.

"You love making fun of me, I hate you!", Harry said and huffed, eating his food aggressively.

"Mate you're gonna choke, calm down!", Niall said, laughing.

"Did I not tell you yesterday that I hate you too?", Louis said with a fond smile.

Harry wanted to kick his ass, um no, he wanted to pinch his ass.

He opened his mouth to say something but Cassie interrupted.

"Everyone is watching us, I mean they are watching you two in shock", she said and giggled.

Harry looked around himself, people were actually staring at them. Of course, he was sitting with Louis Tomlinson the great and that was a big deal.

"Don't worry about them, I don't really care but if someone bothers you, let me know!", Louis said to Harry.

They stopped worrying about others. Louis chatted with Niall and Cassie aimlessly as if they knew each other for ages and Harry had his food in silence, trying to hide his smile whenever Louis said something funny.

"We have a math test next week. I can't handle that horrible subject. My roommate is probably tired of my neverending doubts", Cassie said and sighed.

"Wait, you have a test? Harry you didn't tell me!", Louis asked him.

"Why do you care? It's my test and I can manage it by myself", Harry said without looking at him.

"Fine! I don't have footie practice today, you can come to me after your boxing practice", Louis said, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"No I won't!", Harry said.

"Okay, maybe at 5 or something, see you later, I have to meet my coach right now, see you all soon, bye", Louis didn't wait for Harry's reply, he waved at all of them and left the canteen. Harry felt like he was gesturing something to Niall.

"Mate what's wrong with you? Why are you mad at him?", Niall asked him.

"He didn't let me ride his motorcycle", Harry said.

"And you're angry because of that?", Cassie asked him.

"He said, the motorcycle was more important than me", Harry said and pouted.

Both of them rolled their eyes.

They finished their lunch soon, Harry gave his car's key to Niall so that he could go back to flat and Harry went to the gym as usual. To his surprise, he saw Louis talking to a senior boy there and the boy was flexing his muscles, obviously to impress Louis and Harry wanted to choke him to death.

Harry started hitting the punch bag very noisily so that Louis could hear him. Louis looked at him once and then acted as if he didn't see him at all. They were still talking to each other and now Louis was extra friendly with the other boy, touching his biceps, smiling at him. He was definitely doing this to annoy Harry. He could still feel sneaky glances from Louis.

When Harry went to the locker room to get his backpack, Louis followed him.

"Fuck, you are so hot!", Louis said.

"Why are you here?", Harry asked, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

Louis smiled, "I just came here to see my mate Peter", he said.

"Mate? That fucker? He looked like he wouldn't mind mating with you in the bed", Harry said bitterly.

Louis giggled.

"Wait, have you both-?", Harry trailed off, looking at Louis' changing expression.

"Once, probably at a party last year, I don't even remember properly", Louis said plainly.

Harry's jaw clenched.

"Was he better than me?", Harry asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Absolutely! He was amazing", Louis said playfully.

Harry huffed and went out of the locker and walked towards the boxing room.

"But Harry, you weren't that bad", Louis said from his behind, giggling.

Harry pretended like he didn't listen to him.

His practice was as usual except for the teasing smile from Louis whenever he looked at him. He didn't break anyone's jaw though.

Louis stopped him on his way to the shower to kiss him. Though he was angry, he couldn't resist Louis' soft lips and pretty eyes.

"I'm too sweaty", he said.

Louis kissed his neck, "You smell great though", he said and moved his hands over Harry's bare arms.

"I need to take showe-", Harry was cut off by Louis' lips, as he held his neck and pulled him down. Harry couldn't resist him anymore, he put his hands on his bum, holding him closer.

"Oh! Oh shit! I'm sorry! Fuck", Harry suddenly turned his face towards the voice. If it was any other person, he would have removed his hands from Louis immediately but it was Peter and he had show him that Louis was his.

Fortunately, Louis didn't take his hands off him either.

"What's wrong?", Louis asked him as if nothing happened.

"I was just thinking of........ I had to take shower and I saw you coming here and I thought, I mean after all the talk we had in the gym.... nevermind, sorry to interrupt", Peter said and walked away.

"What did he just say?!", Harry asked harshly. He was fuming.

"Stop squeezing my bum Harry! I was just being friendly with him, it's not my fault if he thought that I wanted more of him", Louis said, placing a kiss near his mouth.

Harry squeezed his bum even harder than before and Louis screeched a little.

"You were flirting with him!", Harry growled.

"No I wasn't!", Louis retorted.

"You touched his biceps!", Harry said.

Louis looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that, I really hate you!", Harry said.

Louis laughed and kissed him harder. Harry smiled into the kiss.

Harry loved him so much and it was scary.

"I need to take shower, will come back soon", Harry said.

"Okay!", Louis said and pecked his lips before removing his hands from his neck.

When Harry came out of shower, Louis was not there. He took his phone to call him but there was already a message from him telling him to go to the vehicle parking space. Harry didn't want to see his motorcycle ever again. He called Niall to ask about his car.

N : Hello  
H : Where are you? I want the key  
N : I can't give it to you right now, I want it  
H : Why?!  
N : Don't ask me anything, tell your boyfriend to drop you  
H : I don't have a boyfriend  
N : Bye

Niall cut the call without explaining anything. Harry didn't understand, he thought of walking to his flat but that would be tiresome. His ego didn't allow him to go to Louis.

When he was out of the boxing room, Louis was outside, smiling immediately when he saw him.

"You said you were at the parking place?"

"Since you don't have your key right now, you would want a ride but then I thought you probably wouldn't come", Louis smiled cheekily.

Harry was confused.

"How did you know that I don't have my key with me?", he asked.

Louis gulped and smiled.

Harry remembered something, he tried to connect the dots.

"Wait! Did Niall tell you?! And I saw you telling him something in the canteen too, what was that?!", Harry asked.

Louis' cheeks reddened.

"Um...I told him not to give the key to you, I wanted to be with you in the evening, we can revise math and stuff... you know", he said hesitatingly.

Harry didn't expect him to say something like that. ' _I wanted to be with you in the evening' Oh my god!_

"I don't want you to tutor me", Harry tried to play cool.

Louis raised his brows, "Is that so? Then fine, I had thought of letting you ride my motorcycle, but nevermind, wait till Niall comes", he said.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "Are you serious?!", he exclaimed.

Louis shrugged. Harry hugged him immediately and kissed his cheek.

"What are you waiting for, you're gonna experience the best ride in the world!", he said and Louis just blinked at him.

"What?", he asked.

Louis smirked, "Nothing, let's go", he said.

Harry understood, "I'm still a bit sore, but you will see my bestest ride soon", he whispered to his ears and Louis chuckled.

They walked towards the parking space where Louis' motorcycle was parked. He gave Harry the key with a smile and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you sure?", Harry asked, still not believing.

"I am", Louis said.

Harry sat on it and Louis sat behind him, holding his torso, many people were probably eyeing them but he didn't care.

Harry felt like it was one of the best moments of his life, well, every moment with Louis was the best moment for him, but this time, he felt like he was actually getting close to Louis, maybe not as a lover yet but as a best friend, and he loved it.

He carefully rode the motorcycle and they reached the flat soon.

"That was amaaaaazinggg!", Harry said as they entered the flat.

"Yeah, it was", Louis said, trying to smell his almost damp curls.

"Your hair smells so good, your curls are so pretty, I can't get enough of them", Louis said.

Harry pulled him closer, "I'm all yours, you know that right?", he whispered to his ears, as Louis was softly brushing his curls.

Louis smiled softly, "Yeah", he said.

He turned to lock the door and as soon as he did, Harry pinned him to the nearby wall started kissing him.

"Harry", Louis gasped.

"Yeah?", Harry said.

"Math test?!", Louis asked him.

Harry groaned, "We can see that later, I want you now", he said and opened Louis' mouth with his tongue.

"Harry, let's go to my room", Louis said, breaking the kiss.

Harry nodded and lifted Louis in bridal style.

"Harry what the fuck?!", Louis started laughing as he was caught off guard.

"Just a husband carrying his husband to his bedroom", Harry said and winked at him.

"You're both cheesy and horny at the same time, how do you do it?!", Louis asked him. He just blushed in response.

Harry put him on the bed and they both removed their shoes. He jumped on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"Harry, no one's ever been on top of me, it's always me on the top!", Louis said, grabbing his waist.

"Well, I'm always the exception, deal with it!", Harry said.

"Okay, I'm gonna _deal_ with you", Louis said and started tickling his waist.

Harry started laughing and fell beside him, trying to remove Louis' hands from him, but Louis fell on top of him instead.

"Now I feel good", Louis said, lying on top him.

"You want to control me, don't you?", Harry asked, pursing his lips.

"Well, you are the one making me cross my boundaries, you control me always", Louis said.

"I want to destroy all the layers protecting your heart and see your real self ", Harry said with a smile.

Louis stared at him and then started kissing him without a word.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really hate me? I feel like I'm forcing you to be with me", Harry said. Fear of losing Louis forever was always there but he didn't want to lose him too soon.

Louis smiled at him, "I hate you the most, I thought I made it clear already", he said, bumping their noses.

Harry smiled cheekily.

Soon they were sitting on the couch in the living room, Louis telling him the important things for the test, kissing him in between, and after some time Harry fell asleep on his chest.

Harry woke up to the sound of door clicking open. Louis was ruffling his curls softly.

Both Zayn and Liam stared at them with wide eyes. He was still resting on Louis' chest, with his body on the couch.

"Hello dads!", Louis said. Harry waved at them with a smile, trying to sit properly but Louis pulled him back to his chest.

"I was gone for two days and our son brought a boy to the house? Where did we go wrong Liam?", Zayn whined dramatically.

"Kids these days don't listen to the elders. One day he will understand why parents worry about their children. Till then, we gotta suffer", Liam said and sighed dramatically.

Harry started giggling and he knew that Louis was rolling his eyes.

"C'mon dads, he's my husband", Louis said. Harry's cheeks were red.

Zayn widened his eyes, "You got married without telling us? I'm done with him Liam!", he said.

"Zayn, stop!", Louis said sighed.

"I was worried about you, but I think everything is fine", Zayn said, smiling at Harry.

"Of course", Louis said, finally letting Harry sit properly.

They chatted for a while and then Harry rode motorcycle to his flat with Louis behind him, leaving both Zayn's and Liam's jaws on the floor.

  
* * *

"I fucked him yesterday", Louis said, staring at the night sky, with a glass full of drink in his hand.

"You did?! Really?", Zayn exclaimed.

Louis chuckled and nodded.

"So, are you both dating? Officially?", Zayn asked, refilling his glass with the drink.

"Nope, I don't know what we're doing right now but I don't think I'm ready for any commitment", Louis stated plainly.

"You are changing, I can see it. I mean I've never seen you letting anyone touch your motorcycle, nor did I see you cuddling on the couch with anyone, I'm both surprised and happy", Zayn said with a smile.

"He is so addictive, I can never get enough of him", Louis said with a soft smile.

"He is the exact type of partner I always wanted you to have", Zayn said.

"I don't know about that Zayn, but he is breaking my layers, he said he wanted to do it. But he probably didn't realize that penetrating into the layers of my heart will lead him to himself. He is the one inside my heart!", Louis said, feeling dizzy, unable to figure out if it was because of the drink or his undying love for Harry.  
  


* * *  
  


"Hello mum", Harry said to his phone, finally calling his mum after almost two months of the college. He did text Gemma regularly though.

"You forgot me", Anne said.

"No I didn't, I swear!", Harry tried to defend himself.

He heard Anne's chuckle.

"It's okay, I know you got him back, Gemma told me. I'm really happy for you!", Anne said, sounding excited.

"Thanks mum!", Harry said with a smile, regretting not calling her till today.

"Um, your dad and I might have to part ways soon", she said, he could hear the discomfort in her voice.

But he was not surprised, he had seen this coming, since both his parents were not in good terms from a long time, though he didn't exactly know why.

"It's okay mum, it's your life, I don't mind. I understand", he said. He was actually okay with it. His dad was a pain in the ass for everyone in their house.

"By the way, are you and William dating already? I don't think Gemma told me that", Anne asked.

"No, not yet, but hopefully soon. And mum, his first name is Louis, he is Louis William Tomlinson, I had told Gemma", Harry said hesitatingly.

He didn't hear Anne's voice for a while.

"Mum?", he said.

"Oh, she forgot probably, I hope you're doing well in studies", she said, her voice was shaking.

"I'm doing great, Louis is helping me with the math!", Harry said. Anne was silent again.

"Um....take care baby, can't wait to see you again, I need to attend a meeting right now", she said in hurry.

"Mum you okay?", Harry was confused.

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay, what's his last name, I mean, uh....what's his name again?", she stuttered.

"Louis. Louis William Tomlinson", Harry said.

Anne cut the call soon.

What's with Louis' last name? Harry understood that there was something he definitely didn't know.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Harry was at Louis' flat for tutoring session. He was still thinking about what his mum said in the call. He wanted to ask Louis about it but he didn't want to upset him so he was confused.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?", Louis asked him, closing the notebook.

Harry saw pleasant brightness in his eyes. He didn't want to darken them with his questions. But he was Harry and he had to ask them.

"I called my mum yesterday, for the first time since I came here", Harry said.

"You're terrible Harry", Louis said in disbelief.

Harry chuckled nervously, "I know, I just..... nevermind, I told her about you", he said.

Louis' expression was slowly changing.

"I told her your real name, I felt like she talked weirdly after she heard your last name and I want to know the reason", Harry said, he was already terrified.

Louis' face turned cold for a second but then he rolled his eyes as if nothing happened.

"She probably had heard a similar name somewhere, I don't think it's that serious", Louis said and shrugged.

Harry nodded, he was sure that Louis was lying.

"Can I ask you another question?", Harry asked, he could hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Yeah?", Louis said, he looked confused and a little nervous.

"You never told me about your dad", Harry said, but regretted it immediately.

Louis' expression changed completely. He was either going to tell Harry to fuck off or cry.

"I don't have a dad", Louis said quickly and looked away, breathing heavily.

Harry wanted to kill himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I shouldn't have asked you, shit, I'm really sorry, I'm an idiot, I'm-", Harry trailed off when Louis looked at him with a sad smile.

"You didn't hurt me Harry, don't be sorry", he said, and he meant it, Harry could see the honesty in his eyes.

"My mum did have a husband who helped her to produce me and my sister", his expression was bitter, "he left us when I was five and told my mum and told that he'd come back soon", he said.

"Did he come back?", Harry asked without thinking, it was hard for him to bite his tongue.

Louis chuckled, widening his eyes, "He came back, he did, to ruin my life forever!", he said angrily.

Harry's eyes were flooded with tears.

"He never gave divorce to my mum, he promised her that he'll come back with money so that we could be rich. Mum waited for him for years, not being able to find new partners because she thought she would be cheating on him if she did so, while he was in London in his enormous bungalow, fucking new girls every week", he said, he was shaking.

"He came back though, it was mum's last wish before dying. She begged me to find him and to tell him how much she loved him. She was so blinded by her love for him that she couldn't think how it would affect me and Lottie, my sister!"

"I brought him back to her, somehow, because I loved her more than anyone else, I wanted to make her happy, one last time. He came to her and pretended to love her so much, but I saw his girlfriend waiting in the car outside the hospital. He said nice things to mum and she was happy, that's the only thing I appreciate him for, that he made my mum happy"

Harry started crying, "I'm sorry Lou, shit, it's so fucked up and you didn't deserve it at all, you deserve only happiness, I'm sorry", he said.

Louis looked down at his lap and sighed deeply.

"That's not really fucked up, she died happily. She wouldn't know. But then he wanted something in return from us, from me. He tied me up with an invisible chain, he made my life hell", Louis said plainly.

Harry didn't know what Louis meant by his last sentence, but he did know that Louis wasn't fully happy and carefree. He hated it.

He draped his arms around Louis' shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, unable to think of right words that could make him happy.

He didn't have to find any words though.

"But I don't think my life is a complete misery. Not when I can be with you like this. Seeing your face makes me feel like.... like the feeling you get when you finally go home after a long day", he looked in Harry's eyes and said, "Home! You're my home!", he said and hugged Harry, chanting 'home' continuously.

Can this moment be paused forever? Harry thought. He buried his face in his neck, with tears still in his eyes, but this time they were happy ones.

"I've told you before but I'm gonna say it again, you are my home, my sunshine, my savior, my Prince, my Beast, my lo-", Harry trailed off, Louis cupped his face and smiled at him softly.

"You're my everything, it sounds cheesy and cliché but it's the truth!", Harry said without missing a beat.

Louis chuckled, his eyes were filled tears.

"I'm quite selfish and I want you to be always mine, you know that right?", Harry asked him.

Louis smiled and nodded. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Now kiss me you fool!", Harry said with a fond glare.

* * *

"You were right, I'm actually changing", Louis said, sitting on the dining table while Zayn was preparing dinner for both of them.

"Explain", Zayn said, without looking at him.

Louis told him about his and Harry's conversation about his family.

"And I didn't lose my shit while thinking about Nathan for the first time! I was a bit angry but then I felt like nothing happened. I didn't feel the flame rushing through my veins. What is happening with me Zayn?!", Louis screeched.

Zayn looked at him and smiled, "Love is happening", he said.

"Love isn't the answer for all the questions", Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, but in your case, love is the only answer for every question", Zayn said and winked at him.

Louis thought about it for a second. No matter how much he tried to find different explanations for the change of his behaviour, he could only see the picture of tall curly frog faced cute boy in his head.

He had never been with anyone on a same bed for more than a coitus, he had never let anyone touch and hug him without warning, he had never let anyone touch his ass, letting anyone ride his motorcycle was the last thing he wanted to do, cuddling on the couch, hooking up with the same person for more than a month.....all these things were new for him. When he had sex with Harry, he felt like it was the best thing in the world. Even though he had slept with so many people, he felt like he was doing it for the first time and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of joy and satisfaction.

He realized that he was officially whipped for his one and only, aka Rose.  
  


* * *  
  


A week later,

Harry was so happy, he didn't expect to get good grade in math at all. For the first time in his life, test paper didn't look like a collection of random doodles. He was very nervous while writing the test but the result was so good and he couldn't be happier. He couldn't wait to thank Louis so he went to the football stadium.

Louis was standing near the entrance of locker room, talking to some players. Harry didn't bother to look at them, his eyes were fixed on his hot Beast, in a black t-shirt and black jeans, a headband pushing his fringe off his forehead, it was a casual look but he looked stunning. Louis looked at him and smiled.

Harry didn't think twice, he ran towards him happily and jumped on him. Louis was caught off guard and was about to fall on ground but soon he regained the balance and held Harry tight, his arms and legs wrapped around him.

"What happened Harry?!", he asked, smiling a little.

"I got an A in math! I always get the least grade in it. It's all because of you, thank you so much!", Harry said excitedly and kissed Louis' cheek.

Louis smiled brightly, "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you love!", he said and kissed his nose.

Someone coughed beside them.

Harry came back to senses. He looked around himself, there were at least ten people, staring at both of them in horror. Ed was the one who coughed and now he was smirking at him.

Harry was clearly embarrassed. He got down from Louis' torso and stood in front of him with burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it was.....I was very excited and I- shit I'm sorry, this is embarrassing", he said looked down.

A beat passed, then a couple more. Harry had closed his eyes with humiliation.

He looked up and no one was around them, just him and Louis.

"They thought we were having a private moment so they left", Louis said and winked.

Harry couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?! I'm sorry, you guys were probably talking something important, I interrupted like an idiot", Harry said worriedly.

"No no, we were just chatting casually. Their partners often interrupt our important meetings. It's okay, they won't mind. But if they bug you about it when I'm not around, let me know", Louis said firmly.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Louis indirectly referred to him as his partner.

"Why are you staring at me like that? frog face!", Louis said.

"Nothing", Harry muttered and kissed him.

Louis smiled widely, "So, shall we go?", he asked.

"Shall I come to your flat? I want to be with you tonight and I don't have the car with me", Harry said shyly.

"Harry we've had it four times in just one week!", Louis said, his cheeks pink.

"So? I can take you four more times in the same week!", Harry said, casually of course.

Louis rolled his eyes, "pervert", he said.

Harry winked at him.

They reached Louis' flat soon.

"You look super hot today, I would've actually kissed you in front of your mates", Harry said, removing his clothes.

"I wouldn't have minded though", Louis said, scanning Harry's whole body.

Harry was surprised.

"I was really scared that you would yell at me after my dumb behavior, all of them were watching us", Harry said, smiling shyly.

"C'mon Harry, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't really care what people think about me", Louis said, removing his jeans.

"But I didn't know that you were PDA type", Harry said as he sat on Louis' lap, at the edge of the bed.

"PDA? As in public displays of affection?", Louis asked, widening his eyes.

Harry nodded.

"No, you are right about that, I don't like it, I've never done it with anyone in the past", Louis said, scrunching his nose.

"Well, that means I'm an exception again?", Harry asked, mentally cursing his butterflies.

Louis kissed him, clutching him tight, "Isn't it obvious already?", he asked with a smile.

Harry smiled widely, dimples popping and cheeks burning, unable to make an eye contact with him.

"Weren't you horny a minute ago? You're shy now?", Louis asked him teasingly.

Harry giggled, "You make me feel all those things, can't help", Harry said and pushed him to the bed.

* * *

Harry was used to it by now so he wasn't that sore. He was satisfied and overwhelmed with the feeling of orgasm. Louis was on top of him, sweating, having his face buried in crook of Harry's neck.

"Do you bottom?", Harry asked, casually of course.

"Not really", Louis responded, moving off top of Harry's torso and lying beside him.

"You've never done it before or you just hate it?", Harry asked.

"I don't really like the idea of it, I have done it only once, when I lost my virginity, I never did it after that", Louis said.

"How old were you?", Harry asked.

"Fifteen", he said.

"Are you serious?! I'm almost nineteen and I lost my virginity last week", Harry said, blushing.

Louis chuckled, "Well my mum was okay with my sexuality and I was not really that innocent, you know?", he said.

"My mum used to take me to the church every week, so yeah, I couldn't commit any sin", Harry said with a smile.

"You're too horny to not commit any sin!", Louis said and started kissing his jawline.

"Gay and proud!", Harry said out loud.

"Bi and proud!", Louis said with a smile.

Harry kissed his lips, "I wanna kiss every part of you, you're mine!", he said.

"What?!", Louis said and giggled.

"I haven't given you hickies in a while, now shut the fuck up and let me do what I want!", Harry ordered.

Louis smiled widely in response.

Harry literally started kissing all over his body, marking many spots on his torso. He was biting the skin of his neck when they heard the sound of front door of the flat clicking open.

"I think it's Zayn and Liam, but let me confirm it first, I don't really remember locking the door", Louis said.

"I'm sorry, I was too horny", Harry said.

Louis smiled, "It's fine, let me check", he said and wore his pants, no they were Harry's, they looked a bit big on him and he went out of the room just like that, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What the fuck?! Liam look at him", Zayn said as Louis stood in front of them, wearing only a pair of pants.

"I....Harry....um", Louis stuttered.

"You were fucking a boy when we were not at home? We haven't raised our son well!" Liam said dramatically.

"Look at the marks on his body! Where is my holy water?", Zayn said, shaking his head.

"Are you both done? I just came here to make sure that it's just you both, I wasn't sure if I had locked the door", Louis said.

Zayn gasped, "You don't remember locking the door?", he asked.

"I....did lock the door. If you're done, I'll go back to my room", he said in an annoyed tone.

"Finish what you started, go back", Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

Louis winked at him and went to his room.

* * *

"Thank god, it's just them", Louis said, climbing on Harry.

"Did they see all these marks?!",Harry asked in horror.

Louis nodded. But before Harry could talk more, he shut his mouth with his own.

* * *

"I think we should invite Niall for the dinner, he can even sleep here. He is alone there, right?", Louis asked Harry. Zayn and Liam nodded along.

"Yeah he is alone. I'll call him now, thanks for the offer, he would be very happy!", Harry said with a smile.

Niall came soon, driving Harry's car. All of them had dinner together.

They were all sitting on the rooftop, with blankets and pillows, along with warm duvets and some alcohol bottles.

"I never really thought I would be chilling with three famous senior boys within a couple of months of new college!", Niall said excitedly.

Zayn, Liam and Louis laughed.

"Well, one of your seniors is your cousin and the other one is a long lost love of your best mate", Zayn said and glanced at Louis and Harry.

Niall laughed, "True!", he said.

Harry's cheeks started burning at the mention of 'love' and he could see Louis blushing too, they both shifted a little from their position of being cuddled up to each other.

They talked about many things, often giggling and laughing. Zayn and Liam fell asleep soon, wrapped around each other, along with a duvet.

Louis talked to Niall about football. Niall told him about his experience as a captain in highschool and how excited he was when he joined the college. Louis told him about his own experiences and about other senior and sophomore players. Harry kept listening to them for a while but then fell asleep on Louis' shoulder, both of them sitting with their backs leaning on the parapet.


	23. Chapter 23

_"This garden is so beautiful! The flowers, the butterflies and you! Everything is perfect!", Harry said._

_"I'm imperfect though!", Beast said with a smile._

_"You are perfectly imperfect!", Harry said, taking Beast's hand in his._

_Both of them linked their fingers together, staring at the reddish orange sun, sitting on the grass._

_"The sun reminds me of you, always. You're refreshing like the morning sun, bright like the midday sun and warm and soothing like the evening sun! You lighten my day, you brighten my life", Harry said, placing his head on Beast's shoulder._

_"Do you know how the moonlight feels like?", Beast whispered._

_"It's calm, eerie and...um .......", Harry trailed off._

_"Satisfying, pleasant, breathtaking, makes me forget everything else!", Beast said in a higher voice._

_Harry looked at him, raising a brow._

_"Is that so? I like the sun more", Harry said, picking the tiny grass strand from the ground._

_"I like the moon more, it reminds me of you!", Beast said, smiling._

_Harry could feel the warmth in his chest._

_"So, all the things you said about moonlight, are about me too?!", Harry asked playfully, smiling at the butterfly sitting on his_ _gown's_ _train._

_Beast chuckled, "I was thinking of you when I told you those things. You really make me forget everything else. It's like, we both are the only people in this world, as cliche as it sounds, but it's the truth, you're the truth of my life", he said, facing Harry, his eyes were shining bright._

_"I love you!", Harry said, smiling widely, dimples popping._

_"I love you too!", Beast said, caressing his cheek._

_"Wake up Harry!", someone poked his cheek._

_"Harry!", again._

_"Rose, wake up!", someone shook his shoulder gently._

"Harry!", Louis almost shouted.

Harry opened his eyes to see the sun shining bright in the sky. It blinded him immediately so he looked at his personal sun, who kissed his forehead as he smiled at him.

"Sunshine!", Harry whispered.

Louis looked confused, "What?!"

"You're my sun, the light of my life", Harry said and kissed him.

Louis kissed him back but he looked more confused, "You okay?!", he asked.

Harry sat up straight, "I'm perfectly fine", he said happily, "but I'm sorry, I slept on your shoulder for the whole night. Does it hurt?", he was worried.

Louis smiled, "No it doesn't, it felt good, to be honest", he said.

Harry smiled and kissed him again, not thinking about the morning breath.

"Um...it's half past nine, we are late for the classes, and these idiots are still sleeping", Louis said and pointed at the three other people there. Niall was sleeping peacefully, Zayn and Liam were wrapped around each other, still sleeping.

All of them missed the couple of classes in the morning but it didn't really bother any of them. They were happy because of the night spent well together.

As expected, Harry had become even more famous in the college than he was already. The girls who argued with him about Louis few weeks ago had started to avoid him as much as possible. Many people were trying to be nice with him and his mates, now that they started thinking that he and Louis were very close. Harry hated people's attention but he didn't worry too much about it.

Days passed, Louis and Harry were getting closer to each other more than ever before. PDA was increasing and people had started believing that they were actually dating, although Harry was scared to talk to Louis about this. Some of Louis' ex hookups were trying to hurt him with their badmouthing but he didn't care about them, and if the situation got worse, Louis was there to shut their mouths.

Louis' team participated in many local football tournaments and they won most of the matches. Louis used to celebrate it with Harry in bedroom at night. All of Louis' mates were now his mates too. Zayn and Liam were like his actual parents now, they treated both him and Louis like their kids.

It was few weeks before December, Niall had broke up with two girls already. The first girl dumped him because she got a senior boy and he dumped the second girl because she was only interested in sexual activities, no real emotions. He really wanted to have a proper girlfriend. On the other hand, Cassie had officially started dating Freya, they did have some issues initially but soon, they sorted it out and they were happy together.

It was the party night, all of them had decided to go, Louis' team had won against a strong team in a qualifying match of annual intercollegiate tournament recently and all of them were in a good mood. They were all sitting together at a corner of party hall, taking shots, talking aimlessly. Zayn and Liam were always invisible in the party, either hooking up in a tiny room or leaving early because they'd be too horny. Cassie was with her girlfriend and her other friends. Niall had disappeared with his other mates as usual. And yeah, Harry was left alone. He did talk to his new mates for a while, but they were all not his type, they were just trying get closer to him because he was with a famous senior.

He was at the bar, sipping his glass of alcohol, thinking about his next move with Louis. Though he was in love with him for a long time, he felt like he was just fooling around. He wanted to start dating Louis officially, he wanted to call him his boyfriend, he wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but that invisible chain of Louis bothered him alot. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was there, stopping Louis from taking further steps towards him.

A girl in a blue dress approached him, he had seen her before, talking to Louis and his mates but he didn't know who she was exactly.

"Harry Styles, right?!", she said, leaning on the bar, adjusting her hair behind her neck, then raising a brow at Harry.

"Yeah?", Harry said, he was confused and was a little intimidated by her serious stare.

"I'm Blair", she smiled at him, not so friendly, and asked the bartender for a glass of liquor.

"Hi Blair, nice to meet you", Harry said awkwardly.

Blair laughed a little, _fake bitch,_ Harry thought.

"You're so cute Harry. Innocent baby", she said and laughed weirdly.

"Can we come to the point, miss Blair?!", Harry asked rudely. He was not going to prove her right.

Blair widened her eyes for a second and then smiled a little, "You're hot too, cute and hot, rare combination, is that what Louis sees in you? Is that what he likes about you?", she asked in a way that seemed polite but face was showing bitter expression.

Harry was offended, "Why do you care?", he asked in an annoyed tone.

She pursed her lips, "Aw baby is angry now!", she said, fluttering her eyelids.

Harry couldn't stand her, he didn't reply and started walking away from her.

"Harry! Wait!", she called him.

Harry sighed and turned to face her.

"Just wanted to say that I know Louis better than anyone else here", she said and then looked around her, "I'm the only person he has fucked more than twice! I'm his favorite. But he hasn't started dating me yet. So don't you dare think about it. He doesn't stick to a single person. He will leave you soon!", she said and winked at him.

Harry's blood started boiling, he wanted punch her in the face to death.

"That's none of your business!", he said angrily.

She was about to say something but she stopped and her mouth was still open.

"Harry..... where were you?!", Louis came running to him and fell on him. Harry helped him to stand straight. Louis kissed his cheek.

"I missed you so much", Louis said and kissed his lips.

This was happening in front of Blair.

Harry looked at her red angry face and smiled a little.

"Why are you paying attention to someone else?! Who the fu-", Louis stopped when he saw Blair. He turned to face her properly and then fell on Harry's chest, Harry holding his torso to help him gain his balance.

"Stay away from my Harry. He is mine!", he said, pointing a finger at her.

She was embarrassed at this point, Harry was sure of it. It was entertaining for him.

"I didn't know you were that into dicks! You liked fucking me all the time, what's the fuss about this new boy? Everyone talks about him and you now. What's so special about him? He is definitely not better than me!", she asked him angrily. She was quite drunk at this point.

Louis blinked once, he looked too drunk to understand her words.

"What's the fuss about this _new boy_? He is not new. He is special because he is Harry! With all due respect, stay away from me and my Harry!", Louis almost shouted the last sentence.

Harry's jaw dropped and Blair's face turned pale. She said 'fuck you!' threw her glass on floor. The pieces scattered everywhere near the bar. Everyone was watching her now. She was humiliated and walked out of the party.

Harry's jaw was still on floor and Louis was giggling. The bartender cursed under his breath and called some workers to clean the mess. Music in the hall was still on but people were not partying. But they stopped staring when Louis glared at them. Everyone went back to mind their own businesses soon, and Louis pulled Harry to the dance floor, where many couples were slow dancing and grinding against each other.

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and started swaying both of their bodies slowly. Harry was nervous as it was his first time, being on the dance floor with someone, leave alone Louis. Well, he did dance with Cassie sometimes, at his family parties but that didn't count. Louis was kissing his neck, slowly mouthing his jawline, sending chills into his body. He wanted to touch Louis. He wanted to suck him off. He wanted to pin him to the wall and mark his neck in front of everyone to show them that Louis was his. He wanted Louis to fuck him. He was getting horny, Louis hadn't stopped kissing his neck. He was giving a hickey. Harry wasn't even drunk but Louis' touch was enough to get him dizzy.

It seemed like the party playlist read Harry's mind and "Wild thoughts" started playing. Harry held his waist and pulled him closer. He put his mouth on his neck and started biting the skin. Louis moaned in response and pulled his curls. People were probably eyeing them but this time Harry didn't care about them either. He had mentally considered Louis his boyfriend, his lover and his soulmate. He slowly pinched Louis' waist. Louis gasped and tightened his grip around his neck.

"Harr...", Louis whispered, pushing him away.

"Hmm?", Harry removed his mouth from his neck, looked at him in confusion.

Louis smiled, "You're getting me hot", he said and looked down.

He was sporting a bulge. Harry smirked at him.

"Let me take care of it, please", Harry asked him with pleading eyes.

Louis looked around and pointed at a room, Harry nodded.

They walked into that tiny room, fortunately no one was inside. Louis closed the door behind him and as soon as he left the door handle, Harry pinned both his wrists to the wall, attacking him on his mouth with his hungry lips. Louis squirmed under him but started working his tongue soon. He detached his wrists from Harry's hold and grabbed his ass cheeks, squeezing them hard. Harry moaned in his mouth, clutching his biceps. Their groins were touching each other and Harry started grinding against his bulge. It was quite euphoric to him, considering Louis' hands on his bum, his tongue in his mouth and his bulge on his own, altogether.

"Lou, let me take care of you, right now!", Harry whispered eagerly.

Louis nodded released Harry from his hold.

Harry got down on his knees, opening his fly, and then pulled down both his pants and jeans in one go, as he was very used to it by now. He licked his lips, looking at the throbbing hard length of Louis, and took it whole into his mouth, without gagging. He felt like a blowjob expert. Louis brushed his curls softly as he continued sucking him off. He was moving his mouth faster than ever as he was too hungry for Louis' member. He rubbed his balls with his fingers, covering his entire length with his saliva. Louis pulled his hair, breathing heavily. He was close, Harry waited for him to come and swallowed it fully when he did.

"You're such a professional cocksucker and people always call you innocent baby?! I can't believe them!", Louis said, closing his fly. Harry giggled and pinched his bum, Louis groaned in response.

Before Harry could say anything further, Louis got down on his knees quickly and started sucking him off, catching him off guard. Louis usually gave him handjob and he never seemed this desperate to suck him off.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it's not very me but you have so much effect on me that I'm doing things which I've never done with anyone else before", Louis said, swallowing. Harry's butterflies made a cameo appearance.

Suddenly Louis' phone started buzzing in his jeans pocket. He took the phone to see four missed calls from Zayn. He probably didn't notice before because of the loud noise and his full concentration was on Harry. He called Zayn back.

Louis asked him what happened and then smirked and put the call on speaker.

Harry's face reddened when he heard Liam's moan and smooching noises.

"Zayn what the fuck?!", Louis asked him.

"Oh ohhhh sorry, Liam wait a minute, I'm on call with Louis", Zayn panicked, they could hear it in his voice.

Harry giggled, Louis placed his finger on his mouth, mouthing 'no'.

Harry kissed his finger and mouthed, 'okay'. Louis smiled at him.

"Tommo, I wanted give you the flat's key, you forgot yours at flat. I'm staying at Liam's for the whole weekend. Come and get your key, I'm in the car, outside", Zayn said.

"No you come here and give it to me", Louis ordered him. Harry scrunched his nose.

"But Tommo, I'm..... in the car, I should've given you before, but I remembered now, please", Zayn stuttered.

"Mate were you both fucking in the car?!" Louis screeched.

"Louis...just take the key", Zayn said.

"I'm busy, I'm sucking Harry off right now!", Louis said plainly. Harry's mouth wide open.

They heard Zayn sighing and Liam giggling.

"Zayn, he is not sucking me off right now, Louis go get your key, stop being a stubborn bitch!", Harry scolded him.

Louis scowled but Harry somehow managed to convince him to go out and get the key. He was sure that Zayn and Liam just fucked and they were not in the condition to walk back into the party.

He told Louis that he would be lurking around. As soon as Louis left him, he started feeling lonely again. He wanted some fresh air because he couldn't stand the crowd and noise for a long time. He went out of the tiny room and searched for an empty place. Of course, all the corners of the hall were occupied by people. He walked around, got a drink and then found a small exit. He went to see where it lead to and found a stair case to the rooftop. He went up out of curiosity, and fortunately, no one was there. He could see couple of chairs scattered there along with drinks spilled on floor. He took a chair and sat on it, stretching his legs freely, and sipping the drink glass he brought from ground floor. The parapet was not too tall and he could see Louis near a car, taking the key. He couldn't see Zayn though, he was sitting in the car. Louis was laughing, then he stumbled a little, obviously drunk. He saw him leaving the car's side, walking towards the party hall. He called his name, loud enough for him to hear. Louis was confused when he heard Harry's voice, looking around and then he finally managed to see up when Harry told him to do so. He smiled at him and told him that he'll join him at the rooftop. Harry was happy. He wanted to be with Louis alone, and the full moon in front of him in the sky was icing on the cake, like a perfectly romantic night.

Harry was lost in his thoughts, looking at the moon. He felt someone's footsteps behind him. Before he could turn back and see who it was, he felt someone's arms around his neck, and kisses on his cheek. He could definitely recognize the touch of the most important person in his life.

"Why did you come here? You don't like the party?", Louis asked, kissing his jawline.

"I wanted to be away from people, a little time alone, can't really stand the crowd", he said, smiling to himself when Louis kissed him again. He had told Louis that he used to come to the parties only because his mates wanted him to, and of course, for free drinks and for Louis.

"So you don't want me to be here?", Louis asked him. Harry could picture him pouting, even though he couldn't see his face.

"I said alone time, not just for myself, but for both of us, together", Harry said with a smile. Louis kissed his cheek and stood in front of him.

"I had told you, we can always skip the parties, we could have stayed at flat", Louis asked him and crossed his arms.

"You won a match, you like parties, you deserve to celebrate with your mates. Besides, I love drinks, so I can have a few, you know", Harry said, showing his empty cup that was kept on the floor by him.

Louis smiled at him, bent to cup his cheeks and kissed him.

"I don't have a chair for myself", he said.

Harry looked around and pointed at another chair at the other corner of rooftop.

"That's too far!", Louis said dramatically.

Harry was confused, he knew Louis was implying something. He saw him eyeing his lap. He smiled to himself when he understood what Louis wanted.

"Okay, you've got the best chair in the world", Harry said, patting his own lap. Louis grinned and sat on him immediately, putting his arms around his neck. Harry adjusted himself on the chair to make sure Louis was comfortable.

"It's definitely the best chair in the world", Louis said, kissing him.

Harry gave him a smug smile. For the first time, Louis was sitting on his lap and it was quite endearing for him.

Louis placed his head on his chest, Harry hugged him tight, kissing his fringe. There was a smile on both their faces, quite and calm, a feeling of comfort which they could never find being with anyone else.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?!", Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"You're beautiful", Louis said, without looking at him.

Harry smiled to himself, "Look at the moon, she is more beautiful!", he said, looking at the sky.

Louis sat straight and stared at him. He turned to look at the moon for few seconds. Then turned back to Harry again with a confused look on his face.

"Are you serious?!", Louis asked him, still confused.

"Huh?", Harry didn't get it.

"Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?", Louis asked him.

"I have, duh!", Harry said.

"And you still think that moon is more beautiful than you?! Seriously?", Louis asked him. Although it sounded dramatic, there was a genuine look in his eyes. Harry's heart started beating faster. He was blushing.

"I'm not that beautiful", he said shyly.

"Shut the fuck up, you're the most beautiful human in the world, inside out!", Louis said.

Harry blushed harder.

"I love moonlight, I always thought it was the most beautiful and pleasant thing, and then, I saw you. Moon has got nothing on you, I wish that you could see my point of view", Louis said and kissed him.

"I can't look at myself with your point of you, no one can look at me like the way you do, not even myself", Harry said, in a serious tone.

Louis blushed, "Did I make it that obvious?", he asked.

"Obvious what?", Harry asked, _butterflies can mind their own business._

"That I'm head over heels for you", Louis said, not making an eye contact with him.

_Did he just say 'I love you' in a different way?_

"Me too, I'm too gone for you", Harry said. He knew Louis was a little too drunk right now and he loved it.

Louis looked at him this time, his intense blue eyes leaving permanent mark on Harry's heart.

It seemed like he was about to say something, _something that Harry wanted to hear so bad._ But he chose to kiss him instead. Harry wanted him to say it, but he could wait, his actions were loud enough to convey his feelings to him.

"Being drunk and being with Harry, it's the best feeling in the world, I feel so good. Thanks god for giving me Harry, I've never liked you but this is an exception, thank you so much!", Louis said, looking at sky and blowing kiss to no one.

Harry was surprised to see him like this. His face looked like a five year old's when someone bought them their favorite candy. He looked genuinely happy. No dark cloud above his head.

"You don't know how lucky I feel to be with you. You've seen how your ex's here behave with me. They hate me!", Harry said.

"No, they just think that you're my favorite fuck and you won't let me fuck others. They find it hard to accept that you're more than just a _'fuck'_ to me. It's not their fault, I'm too fucked up to be in a stable relationship with anyone. So it's natural for them to think like that", Louis blabbered.

Harry was angry, "You're not fucked up! You're the kindest and sweetest person out there. They just don't want to see the real you", he said kissed his forehead.

He continued, "When I first came to this college, everyone told me that you're so rude and secretive. You want to look like that, you pretend to be someone you're not. And I really don't believe that you haven't been in a proper relationship. You're not careless about people. Did you really hate your dates that much?"

Louis blinked once and then smiled, "I didn't hate them, I was trying to be the coolest lad in school. I wanted everyone to get intimidated by me. I didn't want to be a playboy though, but now..... yeah, that's what I am", Louis said with a sad smile.

Harry didn't expect him to say all these things. He barely even talked about his life by himself, without Harry having to bug him much.

"You wanted to look cool?! You're naturally cool! Also, you're quite flamboyant when no one's around, I can't believe this Louis!", Harry said.

"Did you just use 'cool' and 'flamboyant' in the same sentence? Doesn't being flamboyant make you look petty?", Louis asked him.

Harry was confused. He slowly realized what Louis meant by that. _Fuck._

"Who told you that Louis?! That doesn't make you look petty!", Harry almost shouted.

Louis' eyes filled with tears. Harry knew something was wrong.

"You know, before I started dating people, I had a huge crush on this guy in my class. He looked so masculine for a fourteen year old boy. He was smart and hot. I wanted to date him so bad. One day, somehow I mustered up courage and asked him out. I wasn't _cool_ back then. I was just another petty gay boy. He was straight, I didn't know that. He agreed to date me though, but when I went on our first date, he called all his cool friends and made fun of me. They called me names, told me that I look like a lady and I should start wearing dresses. I don't believe in clothing stereotypes but the way they told those things hurt me so much. That's when I started acting cool, trying to be thug and all that. It was stupid, I know, but that's what felt right for me at that age", Louis said without any emotions.

This broke Harry's heart. He hated people who believed in gender stereotypes. Louis didn't deserve any of these.

"Zayn doesn't know about this, you're the first person to hear it", Louis said with a weak smile.

Harry wondered if Louis was going to regret it the next day. He was too drunk and probably this information slipped out of his mouth by mistake.

"Are you sure you wanted to tell me this? You're drunk. I don't want you to be uncomfortable when you're sober", Harry said.

Louis smiled, "I'm drunk but I know what I'm telling you. You deserve to know all the things about me. Besides, this is the first time I felt comfortable to share something so personal with someone without the fear of judgement", he said and giggled.

Harry couldn't control his overwhelming emotions, he hugged Louis so tight.

"I would never judge you for anything, I feel the safest when I'm with you, how can I make you feel uncomfortable? You're the most important person in my life. You're my everything", he said to Louis' ears. He wanted Louis to stop letting himself down. Louis kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

They went to Louis' flat soon. Harry rode the motorcycle, Louis had passed out.

The next day, both of them woke up late and they planned to go out for brunch. Harry mentally considered it as their first date. Both of them wore casual t-shirts and pair of jeans. It was almost December so they had to wear coats too. Harry decided to keep his phone on silent mode for whole day, he didn't want anyone to disturb him. Louis rode the motorcycle wearing his only Ray-Ban glasses and Harry sat at the back with one of his expensive glasses. Since most of Harry's things were now at Louis' flat, he didn't have to bring new stuff every time. Most of Louis' things were also in Harry's room. They were literally dating.

They had delicious food in Harry's favorite restaurant in the city and Harry didn't allow Louis to pay the bill, he was trying to be a _'sugar baby'_ to Louis, as he would say. They were too busy in bickering that they spent almost three hours in the restaurant.

Then they rode to Louis' favorite place, into the woods. Harry was scared at first but Louis told him to trust him. They reached the place within fifteen minutes into the woods. It looked like an empty place, but it was actually an edge of a small cliff, with river at the bottom of it. Harry started shivering.

"What happened? You okay?", Louis asked him with concern.

"I'm acrophobic, I usually avoid going to places like this", he said nervously.

Louis frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that, but I love this place, I always come here whenever I want peace of mind. I wanted to show this place to you. We can go back if you want to", he said.

"No! That's okay. I'm glad that you wanted to show me your favorite spot, I want to be here for a while, with you. I can manage my phobia if someone is there with me", Harry said in a confident tone, though his knees were already losing strength. The way he was whipped for Louis was concerning.

Louis smiled widely. He took Harry's hand and walked him towards the edge of the cliff. He made sure that they weren't too close to the edge so that Harry didn't have to shit his pants. They sat down on the grassy ground, clung to each other, looking at the emptiness in front of them.

They sat like that for a long time, without speaking. The breeze was fierce, yet calming. Harry liked the feeling, being with Louis and watching the blue-grey sky, and sun playing hide and seek with the clouds. 

He looked at him, he looked more beautiful than ever. The tiny confident smile on his face was the most satisfying thing for Harry. He felt like nobody could tear them apart. They were meant to be together, to be strong and happy. He wanted to confess his feelings to him. Not that he hadn't made it obvious by now but the official declaration of love hadn't been made yet.

"You're staring at me for a long time Harry, it's creepy", Louis said with a smile, without looking at Harry, but slightly brushing the bare skin of his back under his shirt, where he had placed his hand.

"I love to look at you all the time, I never get tired of it!", Harry said and kissed his shoulder.

Louis turned to face him, staring at his eyes with extreme fondness. The thought of experiencing this moment everyday for the rest of his life sent chills down his spine.

"It scares me sometimes, for real", Louis said, smiling a little.

Harry was nervous, he wished he didn't cross the line, again. Wait, there wasn't a line anymore, it was erased long ago.

"Please let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable, I just..... I just believe that you're the most gorgeous person in the world and I can't stop looking at you", Harry said.

Louis chuckled, "No silly, I don't mind at all, I was just kidding. Now look at that pout! You look fucking adorable!", he said and kissed Harry's pursed lips.

Harry would never get satisfied with a single kiss. He started kissing him, cupping his cheeks and wrapping his legs around him, sitting on the ground. Louis pulled him closer and held him tight. They didn't stop for a while.

It was dusk, the sky was still cloudy but clear enough to watch the sun set.

Louis' face brightened like thousand suns put together.

"This is the main reason why I come to this place. It's the most beautiful thing to watch, the sunset! I'm sure you'd love it too Harry!", Louis said excitedly, looking at the orangish red sun.

Harry was confused, for him Louis was the actual sun but Louis wanted him to watch that red ball of fire going down the horizon. He decided to watch the it for a while, just to please Louis.

And that was the best decision he made, he thought. He hadn't seen sunset in a while. The sight of the sun was actually mesmerizing, but nothing compared to the one beside him. He looked at Louis again and lost himself at the beautiful sight of the love of his life admiring his favorite thing.

The sun set fully and Louis sighed.

"I really haven't been here for a long time, I feel relieved today!", Louis said and looked at Harry, only to catch him staring with eyes wide open.

"You weren't watching the sunset?!", Louis said, he looked terribly offended.

"I did, but that ball of fire seems fake in front of you. You're the real sun", Harry said casually.

Louis looked surprised but then he gave a shy smile, cheeks red.

They were on their way to Harry's flat, Louis riding the motorcycle and Harry sitting at the back, leaning on Louis, content and happy. He thought of asking Louis out at night. If he could muster up the courage, he would say "I love you" too.

They reached the flat soon. He was holding Louis' hand as they walked towards the open door.

Harry was about to shout at Niall for keeping the door open but his mouth stopped at the sight of the person he never expected to see in his flat.

Cassie and Niall were standing awkwardly in the living room, Niall's face turned pale when he saw him and Louis.

His dad was there, sitting on the couch, looking impatient. He held Louis' hand tighter but the tension in the air suffocated him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some revelations

George smiled at Harry as he stood up from the couch but his smile faded when he saw Louis beside him. Harry knew that his dad had met Louis before. He could feel Louis trying to release his hand from his hold but he didn't actually seem nervous. He looked at Niall who was completely pale and was cursing under his breath. Cassie seemed like she was about to cry but then she composed herself and came running towards Harry and hugged him tight.

"Baby you're back! I missed you so much!", she said and kissed his cheek. She told him to hug her back in a low voice.

Harry hugged her back, his body was shaking but he tried to act cool and buried his face in her neck.

"Missed you too", he said.

Cassie released herself from the hug and said, "Your dad came here thirty minutes ago, we tried to call you, why weren't you picking the call?".

Harry remembered that he had silenced his phone to spend time with Louis without any disturbance. He regretted it now.

"I...um...probably the ringtone volume was low, I was on the motorcycle, I couldn't hear, I'm sorry. By the way, hello dad, good to see you", Harry greeted his dad, trying to sound as casual as possible.

But his dad was glaring at Louis, and Louis was smiling a little at him, as if nothing happened.

"William! What are you doing with my son?! I told you to stay away from him!", George shouted.

"Well, it's not my fault that he joined my college, I never knew he would do so", Louis said plainly and shrugged.

"You were holding his hand!", George shouted again. He was red angry.

Louis chuckled, "So? That was just his hand, we are great friends, we do hold each other's hands, what's wrong with that?", he said.

Harry was shocked by the calmness of Louis. He was almost shitting his pants, trying to compose answers to his dad's questions but Louis was playing very cool.

George raised his brow at the word 'friends'. Then he gave Harry a questioning look.

Before Harry could say something, Niall interrupted.

"Mr. Styles, we both met Louis because of my cousin who is his best mate. Louis is the footie captain so I'm close to him. We kind of hangout with each other sometimes, all of us. Just casual parties and stuff", Niall tried his best.

George's confusion grew.

"Who is Louis?", he asked.

"Me, my first name is Louis, William is my middle name", Louis answered.

"Don't you remember what I told you two years ago?", George asked him.

"Of course I do", Louis said casually.

"Then why the fuck won't you leave my son alone?! Don't you dare turn him gay again! You homos are filthy!", George was about to pop his veins.

Niall and Cassie looked at George in horror. Harry was so offended that he literally wanted to beat the shit out of his own dad. But before he could do anything, he heard Louis' chuckle. 

"Do gays scare you so much that you wanted to disown your son because of his sexuality?", he asked.

George glared at him, "You did it! you made my son gay! Don't tell me that you two have already.....", he trailed off and turned pale when Louis started laughing.

"Does the thought of my cock being up your son's arse scare you Mr. Styles?", Louis stepped closer to George. Harry's heart was pounding. _Louis what the fuck are you saying?_

"You are filthy! Don't come near me!", George almost shouted.

"Does the fact that your son lost his virginity to me disgust you George?", Louis said with a smirk and moved even closer to him.

"Stay away from me! I hate people like you! Don't! No! Stop!", George screamed as Louis pushed him to the nearby wall, grabbing his neck, almost choking him.

"Does the fact that Natalie Tomlinson lost her virginity to you disgust you George?", Louis whispered coldly. Harry could see the raging fire in Louis' eyes. 

George's eyes were wide. His mouth apparently went dry. Louis hadn't removed his hand off him and George didn't yell at him this time.

"Should I tell your son how you got her pregnant and insulted her and called her a 'whore' at the church in front of everyone? so that she had to commit suicide and kill her unborn son along with herself?!", Louis roared and George started trembling. 

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know who Natalie Tomlinson was but her last name made it clear that she was related to Louis. The way his dad was shaking with fear made him realize that what Louis told was completely true. He was losing it. He knew his dad was bad but he never knew how bad. This made him feel disgusted to be called his son. He felt like crying. He could already feel hot tears on his cheeks.

"Don't believe him Harry! He is lying! I don't even know him nor this Natalie girl he is talking about! Don't trust people like him Harry! They are disgu-"

"Stop it! Stop calling him disgusting when all he did was made me happy and feel safe. You want to know who is filthy? It's you dad! You made an innocent woman kill herself!", Harry shouted.

"She was not innocent! She wanted me as much as I wanted her! It was in the past Harry! I didn't make her kill herself. She was about to tell everyone about her son!", George blurted out.

"Why is that bad? you could have got married to her anyway! why did you have to insult her?!", Harry asked him in anger.

Louis had released his tight hold on George. He looked like he was actually waiting for George to answer this question.

"Because....", George couldn't say more.

"Because?", Harry asked him with a raised brow.

George didn't reply, Louis answered for him. 

"Because he was already married and your mum had Gemma in her womb", Louis stated plainly.

Harry was stunned. He wanted to puke. He didn't expect his father to be this vile. He wished that this was it, this was all he needed to know about his dad's history but the looks on Louis' and George's face seemed like there was something more.

"Does mum know about it? What more shits have you done behind our backs? What more do I not know about you dad?", Harry asked with more tears falling from his eyes. His heart ached at the thought of his mum and also the woman his dad cheated on.

"She knew and she wanted to leave me. But I convinced her that the child was not mine and Natalie's love for me was one-sided", George said looking at the floor, unable to meet his son's eyes.

"But she still believes that you absolutely had something to do with Natalie's suicide. And what about your glorious story of building your empire on her brother's grave? It's been twenty one years, isn't it?", Louis snarled. George had a whiplash when he heard his last two sentences.

Harry had heard that before. _He built his empire on my grave and now he's trying to protect it at the cost of his own son!_

"Louis! Your boss! He had said the same thing to me when I was kidnapped! Does that mean......", he trailed off and looked at his dad in horror. His dad looked terrified. Louis, who didn't even show an ounce of fear till now, looked terrified too.

"I need to go, I have an important meeting tonight. Do what you want with your Louis, I won't bother you anymore", George blabbered and started walking toward the door in hurry, glancing at Louis in both horror and confusion. To Harry's surprise, Louis didn't even try to stop him, instead, he was staring at the floor muttering something under his breath.

"Dad stop! We're not done here! What's your deal with Natalie's brother? Louis why are you not yelling at him anymore? What are you both hiding from me?", Harry asked, his heart hadn't found its normal pace since he arrived at his flat. 

"Natalie's brother Nathan and your dad were working in a big company together. They were best friends. At least that's what Nathan thought. He trusted your dad with his everything. Even when his own sister committed suicide because of him, he believed your dad's fake story at the church and thought that Natalie actually fucked a random person and had put the blame on George. But in reality, he was extremely jealous of Nathan as he was about to become the CEO of the company and wanted to suppress him in every way possible. Soon, he put a false blame on Nathan saying that he was a fraud and used company's money to build his own startup business, and that he had personal deals with an enemy company. He even proved it with some fake witnesses and Nathan was kicked out of the company. Nathan had actually planned to start his own business but he had to pay all the money to the bank and his former company because of this false accusation. He lost everything. His job, his house, even his sister's untimely death was still fresh in his memory. Soon, he got to know the truth about his sister and he couldn't do a single thing because George was too powerful with money and Nathan was poor. Then he......", Louis trailed off.

Harry was listening to him with patience and anger. He could feel comforting hands of Niall and Cassie on each of his shoulders. George seemed like he was about to cry, but he didn't stop Louis from telling about his past.

"Then he what Louis?", Harry asked, his voice was dropping. He was exhausted already but he wanted to know everything.

"He became rich on his own in few years and started to challenge your dad in every way possible. He tried to overcome your dad in the business as your dad had already become the owner of the company he was working in. The money he used for buying the company was not his. It included your mum's money and Nathan's too. Nobody knows it except for Nathan and Anne. He did succeed in winning against your dad but he wanted to take revenge in an emotional way so he kidnapped you and now he is in jail because of it", Louis said and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Harry, it's all about the past and you don't have to worry now. Besides, I don't think your dad will tell me to stay away from you anymore, am I right George?", Louis said and smirked at Harry's dad.

Harry didn't know what to feel anymore. He flopped on the couch behind him and covered his face with his palm. His tears had stopped but the sharp pang in his chest was still there and he hated his whole existence. Though his thoughts were clouded with the revelation of his dad's filthy past, there were few questions in his mind which bugged him a lot.

_Is Natalie really related to Louis? If so then Louis is related to his former boss too? Why did Nathan involve Louis for kidnapping him? Why did Louis accept his offer? Was it just because of money or is there something else Harry still doesn't know? How does Louis know everything about the pasts and presents of George and Nathan? Where does Louis fit in all the stories he told just now?_

Harry felt like his brain was about to explode with the confusion and anger. He wanted to ask all these questions to Louis but it didn't seem like he could handle any more revelation. All these things were too much for him. But his curiosity was bigger than any other feelings he had at the moment. Right when he wanted to ask Louis more questions, George opened his mouth. He was looking at Louis with a terrified expression.

"Jesus! Why did I never notice it before? Your eyes! You are.... you are....Oh my god!", George gasped. Louis' face turned pale.

Louis opened his mouth to say something but George interrupted.

"You still want to hurt him don't you? It's all his plan! I should've known before. I was wondering why would you still want to seduce my son even after completing the contract! You are.... you are evil! Nathan is evil! He wanted me to suffer all my life didn't he? That's why he told you to fool my son. I get it now. Fuck! You are trying to manipulate my son with my past stories. You are a filthy beast!", George shouted.

Though Louis' face was still pale, he looked at George as if he had said the most ridiculous thing on earth.

"I'm not associated with Nathan anymore and I really do care about your son. If I didn't, then why would I have brought him back to you in the first place? Since you seem to have realized something about me, you should also know that I have more reasons to hate Nathan than you do. I had to help him in kidnapping your son just to pay my mum's hospital bill. So, stop saying that I wanted to seduce your son to hurt him", Louis said coldly.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. This conversation between his dad and Louis only increased his confusion.

_Why did his dad tell all these things to Louis? Why does Louis hate Nathan more than his dad did?_

To his surprise, George seemed to consider what Louis told him. His features softened a bit. He stared at Harry with a look that seemed like concern? Then he looked at Cassie sitting beside Harry and he turned paled again.

"What am I gonna tell her dad? He wouldn't help me in the business if he gets to know that his future son in law is gay. Besides, Harry is cheating on her", George said with a sad look on his face.

Cassie smiled a bit, "George! We never dated, we just play pretend in front of you and my dad", she said and Harry was a bit surprised as he didn't expect her to answer immediately.

George didn't seem surprised, though his face fell after hearing Cassie's words. He looked at Louis and said,

"You won. Nathan won. I have nothing left now, I'll be bankrupt in few months and my only saviour's daughter just said that she never dated my son. I'm totally doomed", he said in despair. He looked like an overly filled dam, ready to burst any moment. Louis' chuckle as response to his blabber only added fuel to the fire.

"Make sure that your wife wouldn't let you go soon, heard that her dad was also a victim of your cunningness", Louis said with a vicious smile.

"How do you know? Well, the real question should be, what do you not know about me?", George asked awkwardly.

Harry had never seen his dad this vulnerable before. He looked like he had lost all his senses. Initially when he entered his flat this evening, he thought his dad would scare Louis away and he would never be able to see him again. He knew that the power of money and jealousy made his dad feel too high of himself that he became the real monster in many people's lives.

The way George looked at Louis made Harry remember the way he looked at Anne whenever she talked about their divorce. The despair, the misery, the disappointment, the guilt, all these feelings were clearly visible on his face. He never thought Louis would have this much effect on his dad, considering he was the reason why Louis stayed away from him all these years.

But....

Louis once told him that George couldn't even touch him but may disown Harry. Then why didn't Louis tell him all the dirty truths about his dad two years ago? His mum would have supported their relationship anyway. Harry's confusion didn't stop growing.

Harry came back to his senses when he heard Louis' laughter.

"Well, I don't know one thing about you right now. I don't how longer can your heart still function if you don't let Thomas carry you out of this room, away from the gays here", Louis said playfully.

George sighed, "You even know my driver's name", he muttered under his breath and that only made Louis laugh harder. Soon, he left Harry's flat without even looking back and he did need Thomas to carry him to his car since his knees were too weak to function anymore. He looked like he would actually have a stroke anytime soon.

Louis smiled to himself and checked his jeans pocket for his phone as it was making a buzzing sound. He sighed deeply and looked at the screen. He didn't seem to breathe after that.

"What the fuck was that?!", Niall finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. He took a deep breath and exhaled it with a loud sound.

"I thought I was going to die! The tension in the air was so thick that it could have choked me to death any moment", he said dramatically.

Louis smiled at him amusedly but then frowned. He crouched down and sat on his knees facing Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry for everything, but I couldn't control myself when he said that being gay is filthy. I also wanted him to never bother you again for your sexuality. I know it was a lot to absorb for you but all these things actually happened and your dad is evil. It is what it is", Louis said.

Though Harry was way too overwhelmed with the rollercoaster of mixed emotions, he felt relieved because he could finally have Louis all for himself without the fear of his dad hurting him anymore.

_Did you forget something Harry? Or maybe just enjoy this moment of bliss._

Louis caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He smiled at him but Harry didn't see the glint in his eyes he was expecting to see. He couldn't ignore it.

"What's bothering you Louis?", Harry asked.

"I'm worried about you Harry. It's a lot to take in, and I probably spoke more than necessary", Louis said hesitatingly.

"No you didn't. I think I deserved to know everything about my dad's past. I'm happy that he wouldn't bother us anymore. We can be actually together", Harry said, blushing slightly.

Louis looked at him with a fond smile on his face and they kept staring at each other for a while until Cassie pretended to clear her throat.

"Our dads really forgot about us Niall, who's gonna take care of us now?", Cassie whined.

"Dads please get a room, you are eyefucking right in front of your little kids", Niall said dramatically.

Harry giggled and put his arms around Louis' neck and Louis hugged him by his waist so tight. Cassie and Niall made puking sounds and that only made Harry laugh at them.

Louis wasn't laughing though, he held Harry so tight that it reminded him of the way he hugged him on the day both of them parted their ways two years ago. It seemed like he was stopping himself from breaking down. Harry was supposed to be relieved after the drama with his dad but Louis' uneasiness made him feel suffocated. He was hugging him as if it was their last hug. _What the fuck Harry?! Stop overthinking! Everything is fine now!_

"Louis? You okay?", Harry whispered. Niall and Cassie had already left the living room to leave both of them alone.

Louis finally broke from the hug and looked at Harry with a broken face. He smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"You're not okay", Harry said.

"I am okay!", Louis said firmly, though his voice was shaking.

Before Harry could say something, Louis closed the distance between their mouths. He seemed desperate.

"You wanna go to the bedroom?", Harry asked with a smirk, trying to break the tension.

"No, just wanted to kiss you so bad, it feels good, it has always felt good, it's the best feeling in the world", Louis said with even weaker smile.

"Louis", Harry said firmly.

"Harry", Louis replied with the same tone.

Harry kissed him again because he knew he was not going to get answers for his questions right now, and Louis seemed like all he wanted to do was kiss him, nothing else.

Louis' phone buzzed again. He sighed and took the phone out of his pocket and actually picked it this time.

"I'll be there in twenty, I didn't forget", he said and cut the phone and started kissing Harry again.

Harry broke from the kiss to ask who had called him.

"A mate from school, he wanted to meet me, we haven't talked in a while", Louis said and tried to kiss him again but Harry stopped him.

"What are you hiding from me?", Harry asked him with a serious expression.

"I've told you everything you needed to know. There's nothing to hide", Louis said and then he slowly rose to his feet.

"I need to go now. Take care okay?! do tell me if anyone bothers you. I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll always protect you! You have so much to study since the exams are coming soon. Also, call your mum more often! she needs you now because she is probably going through a lot. And tell Gemma that she is a great sister, I wish I could actually meet her! Cassie would need your support since her dad is probably gonna hear about you soon. Niall is getting better at football than he already is! He would be a much better captain than me in the future. And regardi-"

"Louis what the hell are you talking about?! why are you giving me a farewell speech? I thought we were finally going to have a fairytale ending but you don't seem to be excited about it? What's wrong? Tell me please!", Harry pleaded.

Louis didn't reply but smiled plainly. He pecked Harry's lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his lips again. He brushed his curls softly and it seemed like his eyes were shining too bright, water was slowly filling up. Before his tears could fall down, he kissed Harry again and started walking towards his motorcycle. He didn't even turn around to wave goodbye to Harry.

Harry's heart started beating wildly. He could sense that something was terribly wrong. Louis actually did give him a farewell speech, that's what it sounded like. His heart could no longer stay in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His heart was actually exploding in the morning but it was because of his extreme love for Louis, not because of the feeling of......parting ways? _No no no no no no_.

Harry felt the uneasiness in his chest and he wanted to throw up. He didn't know what was happening and nor did he know what to expect. But he could see that tomorrow was probably going to be one of the worst days of his life and he was clearly not ready to face it. Not after finally getting this close to Louis.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um......

Harry couldn't sleep last night.

Louis' sudden departure bugged him. He guessed that it had something to do with the phonecall he received yesterday. He wished that it had nothing to do with his relationship with Louis but the way the latter boy spoke to him before leaving felt like it had everything to do with their relationship. What would happen when he meets Louis again? Will it be like the day after the party night when he met Louis first time after two years? Will Louis pretend like he never really liked him? What would be his reaction if Harry told him how much he loved him? How would he respond if Harry asked him out today? Harry tried to prepare for the worst possible. _Heartbreak._ Louis telling him to never see him again. But it wouldn't be the first time for him so it should be fine. It should be okay. Harry's gonna be okay. He would still fight for his love. He would never let him go. He was not sixteen year old Harry anymore who didn't know what heartbreak felt like. He was not the same eighteen year old Harry who expected Louis to finally accept him after two years of longing. He was different now. He knew Louis' boundaries even though he didn't know the exact cause yet. He would make Louis his no matter what. No matter how much he tried to walk away, Harry would chase after him. Even if it would cost him his entire lifetime.

"Harry it's getting late, wake up!", Niall shouted from the living room. Harry was still in bed with eyes wide open. Though he had prepared himself to face today, his body didn't move. He struggled hard to get up from the bed and finally finish his daily chores.

Their classes went as usual and Harry couldn't concentrate in any subjects. His head was filled with anticipation of seeing Louis and facing the consequences. Niall and Cassie knew that something was up but they didn't ask him too many questions and he was thankful. Soon, both of them went back to their respective rooms and Harry stayed in the campus for boxing practice.

He didn't see him all day. He was nowhere near his classes, not in the cafeteria, nor in the football field. Harry's heart started preparing itself for the worse. It wouldn't stop beating wildly. He could've called him, but he didn't. He couldn't even bring himself to text him. Their goodbye kiss last night was something that carved a permanent mark on his chest. He hated the fact that he could read Louis' eyes easily and last night, they looked so distant and broken that Harry's voice got clogged up in his throat and he couldn't even stop him from leaving.

Then he saw him, sitting on the lonely bench near the football field, smoking cigarette. He was looking at a nearby treetop, unmoving.

"Louis!", Harry called him.

He didn't look back.

Harry's feet resisted but he somehow brought himself to run towards him.

"Where have you been?! I didn't see you at lunch, your friends said you didn't attend classes either. You didn't even attend football practice this morning. What's wrong?", Harry asked nervously, standing behind him.

Louis looked down for a while and he took out a pair of shades and wore them. Then he turned to face Harry.

"I wanted to sit here for a while. Didn't feel like talking to anyone", he said plainly.

Harry's eyes moved towards the pack of cigarettes near him. Louis had probably smoked the entire thing.

"How long have you been sitting here and smoking nonstop?! What the hell is wrong with you?", Harry pulled the last cigarette out of Louis' mouth and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"You know very well that smoking is prohibited in the campus!", Harry said.

Louis chucked, "That's why I'm sitting here, very few people know this place, they often come here to do......things", he said with a tiny smile.

"It's not funny, tell me what's wrong!", Harry was irritated.

Louis' smile didn't fade, instead it grew wider.

"You look so cute even when you're angry", he said.

"Louis!", Harry raised his voice.

"Harry!", Louis mocked him.

"I thought everything was going to be fine after yesterday's drama with my dad. What's bothering you Louis? Why do you seem so distant? I can't even bring myself to touch you anymore. What's wrong? I'm sure it has something to do with that phonecall you got yesterday, you seemed off after that", Harry told all these in one go.

"I just wanted to smoke so bad and that phonecall was from my friend from highsc-"

"Stop it! Stop lying to me! Wearing shades to avoid eye contact with me doesn't mean that I can't catch your lies. I still like you and I'm still head over heels for you, you know that right?!", Harry almost shouted at him.

"Harry, thank you", Louis said.

"Huh?!" _what the does he mean by 'thank you'?_

"Thanks for making me happy. You've always made my days better. I'll always be grateful", Louis said with a smile.

Harry expected him to be stubborn but this 'normal conversation' was getting on his nerves. He kneeled in front of the bench Louis was sitting on and stood on his knees, holding taking Louis' hands in his. He had to do this. He had no other way to get the truth out of Louis' mouth.

"Louis, I know you're trying to push me away again and I don't know the reason for it. But I can't stay away from you anymore, I like you. Be my boyfriend. My father won't bother us anymore. No one will try to tear us apart. Please Louis, date me", Harry said finally. But the words coming out his mouth seemed foreign to him.

Louis smiled at him, fake of course. Harry was waiting for the rejection. He hoped his heart could take it easy.

"What made you think that I was up for serious relationships? You're gorgeous Harry. Most handsome boy I've ever laid my eyes on. We had a good time together, whatever was between us. Besides, you are free. You can be openly gay from now. No one's gonna stop you from dating men. You'll definitely find the second best boy in the world, since you're the best. I might have been a small part of your life but forget whatever happened between us as if it was just a bad dream. We're done", Louis said plainly.

_You expected this Harry, but why does it feel like your heart is being ripped apart from your chest? calm down, you're supposed to be patient with him._

Harry laughed bitterly. "No one's gonna stop me from dating men anymore? Yes, you're right. But no one could ever stop me from liking you either. Even if my dad was against us, even if the whole world is against us, I would still fight for you. I would still make you mine. I don't wanna date any other man. I want you Louis. You're not just a small part of my life, _you_ are my life. Being with you has given me the sweetest dreams I've ever had. We aren't done, we'll never be done. I won't leave you alone", Harry said firmly.

"You won't leave me even if I tell you that I never liked you back? I only liked to fuck you and not more than that?", Louis asked him.

"It's not even two days since you said you were head over heels for me. You also told me one of your secrets you had never told anyone before. Try me Louis, you can fool everyone, not me", Harry said with a smirk, though his heart was already on the floor.

"I was drunk, you looked beautiful, I was horny, so I said that to impress you", Louis said with a trembling voice.

Harry laughed, but not bitterly.

"You can never get rid of me Louis, keep trying", Harry said and walked away from him.  
  


* * *  
  


Bursting knuckles wasn't a good idea but he had to calm himself down somehow. If he had stayed there any longer, he would have buried Louis alive and have cried on his grave. He wasn't surprised though. Louis could be really annoying when he tried to be a hero. He was probably trying to protect Harry from something but he needed to know that Harry wasn't vulnerable sixteen year old kid anymore. He could stand up for himself and even protect Louis if necessary. Louis made him feel confident when everyone else bullied him. ' _You're stronger than you think Harry!_ ', he had told two years ago. The honesty and reverence in his eyes when he told those words gave him strength whenever he was down. This was his third time fighting for the love of his life and he didn't want to lose it. He might give up everything if Louis asked him to.

"What did he do again?", Liam said as he came to Harry with a box of ice cubes. His knuckles were really hurt.

"Nothing", Harry replied.

Liam gave him a pointed look. Harry had to tell him everything that happened from the time he saw his dad at his flat.

"The phonecall?", Liam asked, placing a cube on Harry's knuckles.

"Yeah. It ruined everything. I want to know what happened when he met the person who phoned him yesterday", Harry said, lightly screeching as the ice cubes started melting on his skin.

"I think you should talk to Zayn about it", Liam said.  
  


* * *  
  


"Has he lost his mind?! I'll beat the shit out of him right now", Zayn said angrily. Though Harry wanted to do the same, the way Zayn said it made him smile. Liam smiled too but composed himself when Zayn glared at him.

"Where is he now? I'm going to kill him", Zayn asked as all three of them walked out of the bakery near the campus.

Zayn phoned him but he said he had football practice for upcoming big tournament so he couldn't come to meet him at the moment. But Zayn was furious. He immediately rushed towards football field. Harry and Liam tried to stop him but he didn't listen to them. Both of them followed him.  
  


* * *  
  


"Where the fuck is Louis Tomlinson?!", he almost shouted at the players sitting on the bleachers. Everyone was caught off guard but no one dared to say a word against him. Instead, one of them pointed towards the locker room.

Zayn walked into the locker room without a second thought, telling Liam and Harry not to follow him.

"Louis Tomlinson! Talk to me right now you dickhead!", Zayn shouted. Everyone in the room got a whiplash.

Louis was chatting with Luke and Ed while wearing shoes. He glared at Zayn. His eyes were bloodshot and Zayn thought he probably hadn't slept all night, crying his eyes out. This kind of cooled his extreme anger towards him. He heart ached at the thought of Louis crying. He hadn't cried in years.

"We need to talk", Zayn told in a calmer tone.

"We can talk later, I'm busy, can't you see?", Louis said, wearing his black headband.

"Right now!", Zayn raised his voice again. Before Louis could reply to him, Luke interrupted and told Louis to talk to him and that they could manage the practice without him for a while. Zayn nodded at Luke as if to say thank you. Luke gave him a sad smile and walked out of the room with other players.

"Being the president of student council doesn't give you any power over my team players", Louis said bitterly.

"I don't need any power over your teammates. But I do have power over you, I'm your dad, remember?", Zayn asked him with a small smile.

Louis didn't smile. He looked away and sighed deeply.

"I don't wanna be late", he said, looking at Zayn.

"Why did you hurt him? Again?", Zayn asked.

"He's back", Louis said which sounded like a whisper.

"Huh? Who is back?!", Zayn knew where this was going.

Louis didn't reply to him. He started to walk away but Zayn pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Louis you just can't leave him like that! You're hurting him!", Zayn scolded him.

Louis stared at him with anger.

"He wants to date me. He expects a serious relationship! You know that I don't date people anymore. I can't make him happy. I'll have to hurt him one day so let it be today. We are done. He can move on. He was nothing more than a great hookup for me", Louis said angrily.

"Oh really?! Can you tell that to him looking in his eyes? Can you lie to him as easily as you're doing right now? I once called you a coward. I think you were getting better but you still are a coward. Stop running away from your happiness", Zayn snapped at him.

"This is my personal life and I don't want you to interfere with it anymore, I need to go", Louis snapped back and stormed out of the locker room.

Zayn couldn't believe his ears. Maybe Louis was right. He had no right to meddle with Louis' love life, even though they had been soulmates since they were both infants. Zayn never had a brother and he loved Louis like his own sibling. He thought there were no boundaries between them but who was he kidding? He considered leaving Louis alone. But he looked really upset, he was absolutely going through something serious. He had never spoken about Harry like that. The thought of Harry being sad hurt him too. He had actually considered both of them his own children. Louis' words hurt him even though what he said was probably not wrong. Zayn was lost in his thoughts and he saw Liam and Harry coming to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?!", Liam placed his hand on his shoulder. He caressed his cheeks with his other hand and wiped the tears. Zayn hadn't realized that he was crying.

"He told me not to interfere with his personal life", Zayn said with a weak smile. Harry looked like he was about to cry. Liam pulled Zayn to hug and caressed his back.

Zayn broke from hug and looked at Harry, "Was I really being too nosy? Should I have stayed away from your business? Did I cross my limits? I'm really sorry if you feel so. I never really thought about it before", he said.

"No no no no, you have never crossed any limits. You have always been the best friend anyone could ever ask for. If it wasn't for you, Louis would probably have stayed away from me since the beginning. You and Liam have always had my back", Harry said, shedding tears already.

"Has he really lost it? He has never told anything like this to you before. I get why he is trying to push Harry away but why did he talk to _you_ like that? I need to have a nice chat with him when we get home", Liam said harshly.

"No! I think what he said is right. He probably doesn't like me being too nosy. I'm thinking of leaving him alone this time", Zayn said.

Zayn didn't actually mean it but he had to calm Liam down somehow. But the look on Harry's face when he said those words broke his heart. He looked like he had lost all the hopes.

"Harry we're always here for you. I'll talk to Louis when he comes back to his senses. Are you giving up on him already?", Zayn was scared to hear the answer.

"You don't have to talk to him, it's okay. Thank you so much for being there for me always and no, I'm not giving up on him. Not after being this close to him. He had let almost all his guards down yesterday. It's that phonecall which ruined everything. No matter how much he tells me to stay away from him, I'll never leave him", Harry said and a glint was visible in his eyes. Zayn was relieved to hear it.

Later that night, Louis completely avoided Zayn and Liam at their flat and Zayn couldn't do shit about it because he was already hurt by Louis' words.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Party was held at  
Jacob's house. Louis had avoided him for the past two weeks. Zayn had started staying at Liam's flat to avoid Louis. Harry wanted to talk to him and force him to get back to him but he felt so distant from him that he couldn't bring himself to talk to him anymore. He had made an eye contact with Louis couple of days ago, without the shades. The dark cloud above him had come back again and his eyes looked lifeless like they did when he saw him after their first night together. Now he looked even worse. He even avoided being with Ed, Luke and his other mates. It seemed like he was isolating himself from rest of the world. The only person who could actually talk to him was Zayn but Louis had hurt him too. All these thoughts were eating Harry alive and he gulped two shots in one go.

Cassie and Niall had tried their best to keep Harry happy but they couldn't do much. Now they were both hanging out with their respective dates at the party. Harry was alone as usual.

"Heard that Louis isn't fucking you anymore", Harry heard a familiar voice.

"When will you start minding your own business Charles?", Harry was mad.

"So he really did stop fucking you. But you can always have me Harry. I'm all yours", Charles said placed his hand on Harry's waist but Harry pushed him away quickly.

"No, don't! I don't want to do anything with you. Leave me alone", Harry ordered.

"That gaze! you could kill me with that scary pair of emeralds you've got. You're so hot! But why isn't Louis interested in you anymore? Is he bored? I don't think you're bad in bed, you seem like you-"

"Aren't you embarrassed? You are disgusting. Stop irritating Harry!", Liam interrupted before Harry could tell Charles to fuck off.

"What's with all three of you avoiding my offer always? It must be Zayn, isn't it? he doesn't want you, Harry and Louis to be with me because he hates me. I can't believe that he is still jealous of me", Charles said.

Liam scoffed, "he was never jealous of you. We just don't wanna be associated with you in any ways because you're a piece of shit. Now stop meddling with our love lives and leave us alone. This is the last warning. Next time, you'll go home with broken limbs", Liam threatened him. Harry smiled to himself. _He's a proper hulk you know?_

"Thank you", Harry said. He was feeling a bit tipsy but he could stand straight. Liam chatted with him about the upcoming championship tournament and some random stuff for a while. Then he went to find Zayn, leaving Harry alone, again.

Then he saw Louis, chatting and laughing with some senior girls, all of them trying to stand as close to him as possible. One of them looked very familiar. _She is Blair, that annoying girl from last party._

Harry felt like ripping his own skin apart from his flesh. He knew that she was trying to seduce Louis. He had no other ways to calm himself down than gulping two more shots. But that only added fuel to the fire inside him. Before he could think straight, his legs carried him towards Louis.

"Heyyy ladies, how's it going?", Harry asked them, almost tripping over his own foot. All the girls looked him in surprise. Blair was caught off guard too but she smirked at him and shifted closure to Louis.

"Harr-", before Louis could say anything, Harry placed his finger on his lips.

"Shush! let me speak to them first", Harry said and pushed Blair away from Louis to pull him closer to his chest.

"Since all of you are trying woo him, I'm giving you some tips as he has been fucking me for the longest time ever. If you want to get laid, you should stop chatting with him. You can't seduce him like that. You make a move on him and if he wants to do it, he'll re-"

"Harry stop it! What the fuck are you saying?!", Louis said angrily. He didn't try to release himself from Harry's hold though, it looked like he was actually enjoying it, or that's what Harry's fuzzy brain thought.

"I'm just helping them. You told me that you've never been with anyone for more than a month in the college! We were fucking for almost three months. Aren't I a great hookup? That's what Zayn heard from you", Harry said bitterly but regretted immediately. Louis looked like the cracked glass again and Harry's words only seemed to enlarge the crack. This kind of cleared his blurry thoughts slightly.

Louis didn't respond. He gently removed Harry's arms on him and walked away from Harry. Blair flipped Harry off and followed him. The other girls around him gave him a look (one of them gave him a tissue with her number written on it, he said he was gay and she frowned)and moved away from him.

Harry watched Blair and Louis. She had cupped his cheeks and was muttering something to him. Louis was motionless. Soon when Harry felt like she was moving close to kiss him maybe, he pushed her away.

"Don't you dare talk shit about him in front of me! He was not just a hookup, he was....he was....", Louis almost shouted but didn't finish his sentence. He was breathing heavily.

They were standing close enough for Harry to eavesdrop a little and Louis started speaking louder.

"I don't want to do anything with you. We probably had great nights together in the past but I don't remember a thing. I was pretty drunk. I'm really sorry, I don't wanna be with you. Please leave me alone", Louis said and rushed towards the exit of the party, leaving a fuming Blair behind.

"What did you do to him? He has changed! He's never been like this before. How did you manage to keep him for months? No matter how hot the other person is, Louis never stays, he always leaves. I thought he left you too but he...... I can't believe this!", she was furious.

"I didn't _keep_ him. He is a real human with real feelings! and it's better if _he_ answers your other questions, now let me find him. Fuck off", Harry said and told the bartender near him to give him a glass of water. He knew he had to sober up as much as possible to handle _this_ Louis.

When Harry came out of the party hall, he saw Zayn near the parking place. It seemed like he was shouting at someone. He went to see.

"You've been avoiding me for two fucking weeks! are you insane? now I'm coming with you and you will explain everything to me", Zayn was yelling at Louis.

"You were the one staying at your boyfriend's, don't put the blame on me! I've explained you enough, now let me go. I don't want you to come with me. Mind your own fucking business", Louis said in a calmer tone. He looked exhausted.

Zayn looked furious, "Is this what I get for putting up with you all this time? You've never told me to mind my own business before. I've known you for more than two decades!", he clutched Louis' jacket's flannel, "come back to senses Tommo! it's not too late, everything's gonna be fine if you-"

"Nothing's gonna be fine! Never! Now fuck off", Louis shouted and pushed Zayn away from him harshly.

Zayn looked like he was about to punch Louis and that's when Harry interrupted them.

Louis didn't meet his eyes, he just climbed his motorcycle and left even before Harry could say anything. Harry was sure that he was going to cry alone in his flat, considering the broken look on his face.

"Zayn I'm sorry but Louis shouldn't be alone right now, seems like he's about to cry", Harry said.

Zayn was clearly annoyed but he seemed concerned too.

"But he hasn't cried in years", he said.

"He did, he cried couple of months ago....when you were not at the flat. he missed his mum and cried. He had even told me about how my dad didn't want him to see me anymore. The way he looked now.... I feel like he is gonna cry again", Harry said hurriedly. He wanted to reach Louis as soon as possible.

Zayn looked surprised but seemed to understand what Harry told him.

"Even though all I want to do now is kill him, I'm worried about him too. We need to-"

"Zaaaaaaayn baby where are youuu? I miss you I want you now", and then there was a loud thud.

Both Harry and Zayn looked at completely wasted Liam in horror. Zayn gulped. He ran towards Liam and tried to pick him up from the ground. Harry helped him too.

"Fucking hell!", Zayn looked absolutely frustrated.

"Baaaaabyyy don't leave me I looooove yoouuu", Liam had lost all his senses, thanks to alcohols.

"Harry, do one thing. Go to Louis, I'll take Liam to his flat. I'll try to come to you if possible. You can take care of him Harry! He'll give in easily if _you_ are with him", Zayn said.

Harry nodded and immediately went to his car (he had brought it tonight since he knew Louis wasn't gonna drop him to his flat anymore) and drove to Louis' flat as fast as possible. His adrenaline rush helped him with his still lingering hangover. He was terribly anxious about what was gonna happen when he reached his Louis.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big revelations but I think they are pretty obvious by now

Harry drove as fast as possible. He could see Louis in front of him, visibly trying to escape from him. Soon both of them reached Louis' flat.

Louis opened the door of the flat and locked it behind him before Harry could even say something.

Harry knocked the door for a while. Of course, Louis didn't answer. This was not the first time he did that. But last time, things were different. There was a hope that Louis would listen to him. But this time, Harry had to cross his limits. Luckily Zayn had given him a spare key just before he started following Louis. He opened the door without thinking twice and rushed towards Louis' room, as he found the living room empty.

Louis hadn't kept the door open but it wasn't locked either. _Thank god!_ Harry thought. He took a deep breath before opening the door, trying not to cry even before facing Louis, his heart beating wild.

He entered the semi dark room, lit with a beam of moonlight through the window. The bed was empty, so he directly went to bathroom, but it was empty too. He scanned the rest of the room to find a curled ball at the edge of the study table, facing the darkness. That was one of the few tiny places in the room which was not lit by moonlight. He moved closer to him, his knees shaking, hands sweating, throat drying. He crouched down to sit beside Louis, pulling him up from the floor to his chest, struggling to hold his tears back. Louis didn't resist though, he was motionless, probably didn't even notice that it was Harry.

Silence.

More silence.

Louis was still in Harry's arms, Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything other than holding him as close as possible.

"Zayn hates me", Louis broke the silence.

Before Harry could respond, Louis continued.

"I've never seen him looking at me like that. He was disappointed in me, he felt betrayed, I could see that on his face, written clearly"

Harry caressed his back, that was all he could do. His voice didn't come out of his dry throat, his head was still a little fuzzy from alcohol. He held him tighter, as if it was possible to hold him tighter than he already did before, without choking him to death.

"He has been the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I never felt like we were not related, he was like a brother I never had, he still is. He worries about me so much that my own blood relatives could never. Not that I have anyone other than my sister or grandparents. I thought... I thought, pushing him away would be better for both of us. I don't want him to worry about me because I don't deserve him. He's struggling to keep me sane since my mum died. He fought everyone for me....even my..... even my biological dad", Louis sighed deeply.

"I have been an asshole to him always. I never really told him what I feel about him, how much he mattered to me. He is...... he is my best friend? no that would be an understatement .......he is an angel....my guardian angel....my father maybe. My dad's got nothing on him. He fought everyone in the college too, just to stop them from gossiping about me. He even got his boyfriend to have my back always, to babysit me", Louis lightly chuckled at that, "he is such a lovely human, innit?!", Louis said.

"And what did I do to him in return? Told him fuck off! Told him to mind his own business, told him to not meddle with my life as if my life would even have a shape without him!", Louis almost shouted each sentence.

"I've never felt this empty before. I thought losing my mum, my freedom and you, would make me numb enough to handle the pain of losing him but.....but...I....I can't...I can't do this anymore.....I don't deserve.....I hate....... I can't.......", Louis started sobbing. Harry was slightly relieved to know that Louis had acknowledged him. He was really angry at him for everything that happened in the past two weeks but the way he broke down in his arms broke his heart and all his anger melted into tears. Louis looked really helpless. He closed his eyes to hold back the uncontrollable tears and placed a small kiss on his hair.

"I'm an asshole, a coward, a heartless beast! You both were right. I'm a coward and a Beast, too scared to face dangers and end up hurting everyone around me without even a second thought. I don't deserve Zayn, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone warm and comforting in my life", Louis sobbed harder.

_Warm and comforting_

"Louis!", Harry finally managed to bring his voice out.

"If hurting people around you hurts you this much then why do you do it? Why don't you tell your problems to us? If not me, you can tell it to Zayn because he definitely knows you better than I ever did. Why do you try to be an asshole when you're actually a sweetheart?", Harry said in a low shaky voice, cradling Louis.

He thought it could sooth Louis but he only cried harder. _Who were you kidding Harry? You fell in love with him and now deal with it._

"Will he ever forgive me?", Louis looked at the empty wall in front of him, placing his palm on Harry's arms, breathing heavily.

"He will, of course he will! But you have to tell him everything", Harry said, kissing his hair again.

"If I tell him, he'll call me a coward again and he'll probably fight for me which I don't want him to do. He has done enough already, he doesn't deserve a pain in the ass like me", Louis rasped, his voice was sore from crying too much.

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's about time for me to lose everyone. Maybe I deserve to live alone", he almost whispered.

Before Harry's heart could stop him from speaking, he blurted out, "What happened when you met the person who called you, the other day?", he kind of regretted it but he had to ask.

Louis stiffened in his arms. He sat straight and turned to face Harry. He looked in his eyes, they looked lifeless and dark, scarier than the ones he used to see in his dreams, the Beast's eyes.

"How did you get in?", he asked.

"Zayn gave me the key, just in case you wouldn't let me in. He wanted to follow you too but Liam was completely wasted and clingy so he wanted to take him to his flat", Harry said, trying hard not to drown in the dark ocean coloured irises peering at him.

Louis' gaze fell on the floor. He shook his head and looked in his eyes again.

"Leave before the dawn. They won't watch me till the sun rises, I've made an agreement with Rupert", he said.

Harry was really confused. He had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where.

Louis seemed to understand his confusion.

"It was his phonecall, the other day. He was the one I told to watch you for a day when I had gone to the hospital, two years ago. He had also helped us to escape", Louis said.

Harry remembered the guy, Louis had almost beaten him up for not providing lunch to him. But he didn't know who _'they_ ' were.

"Who's gonna watch you? Why? What agreement do you have with Rupert?", Harry asked in one breath.

Louis didn't answer, instead he moved closer to his face, cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"I can have you for the the nights if I want to, but I don't want you to play hide and seek because of me, especially when you're allowed to be yourself after all these years", Louis said and tried to kiss him again, but Harry stopped him.

"But why should we hide? Who should we hide from? What the fuck is happening?!", Harry was frustrated.

Louis stared at him for a while, he looked like he was about to cry again.

"He doesn't want to see you with me. He told he'd hurt you", Louis said weakly.

"Who?", Harry's heart was pounding.

"Nathan", Louis whispered, as if someone could hear them.

Harry was shocked to hear this. Was it Nathan all along? Was he the reason why Louis always held back a part of him? But-

"Isn't he in jail?", Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, "He's back. Two weeks ago, he came back from jail, he was bailed, he probably wouldn't have to go back again because he wants your dad to be in jail, instead of him. He has gone mad in rage. He has been planning this for past two years. I always saw this coming", he blurted out.

It shouldn't have been surprising to Harry, he should've known. He always thought there was something more than his dad's threats that bothered Louis always. He didn't exactly anticipate this. Louis had told him that his contract was over. What does Nathan Tomlin- _Oh wait! Nathan Tomlinson?! Tomlinson! Louis Tomlinson! You are an idiot Harry!_

"But you said your contract with him was over. Tell me honestly, what is he to you? he is more than an ex boss, you two have the same last name. You are related to him, aren't you?", Harry asked him. Alcohol effect had finally left his system.

Louis widened his eyes for a second and then blinked fast. He started breathing heavily.

"Don't say that!", he screeched.

Harry was scared. He knew Louis gave him too much information compared to what he normally does. The way he reacted to Harry's question made it clear that Louis hated the thought of being related to him.

"I don't wanna be associated with him in any ways! He ruined my life!", Louis shouted. Harry hugged him close to his chest again, caressing his back, muttering _'I'm sorry'_ in his ears. He couldn't stand Louis being so vulnerable and helpless.

Louis was shaking in his arms. Harry cradled him swayed back and forth lightly, trying to soothe him like a baby.

"I wanna be free, Harry! He took away all my freedom. I wanted a happy life with you. I wanted to take you to a better place where no one could recognize us so that we could be happy without anyone bothering us. I wanted to be in a house, just you and me. I thought it would feel like home, because you would be there with me!", Louis said in a shaky voice.

Harry's body shuddered, the last ounce of tolerance and strength left in him was nowhere to be found. But he had to know everything to understand what Louis was going through. He didn't want to lose him forever.

"Louis tell me everything!", Harry said firmly, still holding Louis in his arms.

Louis looked up to stare at him and then sat straight. His tears hadn't stopped but he seemed like he was having a conversation with himself in his brain, probably a heated argument. Then he looked down and sighed, nodding to himself, as if the heated argument finally lead to a conclusion.

He finally looked up after a while, the stare of his eyes was mixed with hopelessness and terror. They had become electric blue, galaxy of beautiful comets and stars hiding behind his irises.

"My mum loved him so much, she wanted to see him once, before she died", Louis said, sounding robotic, yet in pain.

Harry gasped. Realization hit him like a truck. Why couldn't he connect the dots before? It was obvious, it should've been obvious.

"So he's your......", Harry couldn't finish the sentence, his voice got struck in his throat.

"Yes, Nathan Tomlinson is my biological father", Louis said, trying to sound casual.

Harry's breath hitched, he tried to process this new information which should have been pretty obvious to him since the day one. Speaking of the past days, he could clearly see few of the things that bothered him. Fellow kidnappers obeying Louis without even a second opinion, Nathan walking away without hurting him even after Louis beat his employee up for not taking care of him, Zayn giving weird looks when he told him that he knew about Louis' money problem because of his sick mum, his own mum sounding weird after she heard Louis' last name...... all of them fell into places.

"I think by now you know that your dad is not the only monster in our lives", he said.

Harry's tears couldn't take a break, he tried to compose himself.

"I had to beg him to come to the hospital. He thought I wanted him only for money when in reality I didn't. I had forgotten his existence and I was willing to pay for mum's treatment on my own or with the help of her savings. I did earn a bit from working here and there. But she loved him so much and I had to make her happy. So he came to us, after a lot of begging and drama. But when he came to mum, he acted different. It felt like he was actually worried and was willing to pay. I didn't accept his money but mum forced me to do so. That money couldn't save her though", Louis said the last sentence weakly.

Harry wiped the tears falling down on Louis' cheeks, his own tears were unstoppable.

"He made her happy, he met her regularly. But one day, he told her that he wanted me to work for him, so that he can teach me his business and I can be his rightful successor. Mum believed him and told me to obey him. When I said I didn't want to work for him, she told me that it was her last wish. She wanted me to accept my father after all those years without him. I had to fulfill her promise. But he didn't actually want me to learn anything about his company. He wanted me to learn about his revenge. He wanted me to help him kidnap you. He wanted me to keep track of your family's all movements shamelessly. I wanted to tell all these things to mum but seeing her being happy with him stopped me from doing so. I did everything he told me to do. But he had noticed that two of us had feelings for each other, that I had a soft spot for you. Thought of his mortal enemy's son getting together with his own son made him pop his veins. He told me that son of a scumbag like George would be an asshole. He kept reminding me the story of aunt Natalie. When I didn't budge, he told me that he'll hurt you for real. Fortunately, he went to jail, he couldn't hurt you. At least that's what I thought. But he told his people to watch my every movements, just in case I tried to find you again. Besides, your dad threatened me too, and my mum was in critical condition. I had no choice but to leave you"

He continued, "and for two years I kept telling myself that I had lost you forever. My mum left me too. But I'm satisfied that she died happily, completely unaware of her son being tormented by his own father. He is back now and he told he wouldn't hesitate to even kill you if he sees you near me. He's also planning your dad's complete destruction", Louis said.

"Why didn't you tell me all these things before?", Harry asked, still crying.

"Because I tried to forget Nathan's existence. I wanted to pretend as if he wasn't there in my life to torture me anymore. But sometimes, whenever reality dawned on me, I used to push you away. That's why I told you that being with you felt like a dream, a sweet sweet dream, far from harsh reality", Louis said with a small sad smile.

"Oh Louis!", Harry hugged him too tight and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry for telling you that you were just a great shag, that was very insensitive of me. I wanted you to leave me. But you're not just a hookup, you're my everything Harry, you're the most important person in my life", Louis said, caressing his back.

"No, don't apologize. I knew you didn't mean it and you just threw everything on the wall to see if something that can push me away stuck. But you can't get rid of me, no matter what", Harry said, facing Louis.

Louis seemed angry, "He wants to kill you! You wanna die this young? Just for an asshole whom you happened to have crush on?", he shouted.

"I would rather die than live a life without you", Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you lost it?! You're an idiot Harry", Louis scolded him, but his cheeks were red.

"I don't want a life without you Louis, it's not like I'm incapable of living without you, but I just don't want to, not anymore", Harry almost cried again.

Louis kept staring at him. His mesmerizing gaze drove Harry crazier than all the revelations did. He thought he could drown in Louis' eyes and die, Nathan didn't even have to try. He said the same thing out loud to Louis and the latter boy gave him a tiny bashful smile.

"Why are you blushing though? We're talking about serious matters here", Harry asked, smiling a little, his heart was now aching because of too much adoration for his boy. He hated the fact that the tiny gestures of Louis could affect him so much, but at the same time, he loved being affected by him, he loved being in love.

"You say all those cheesy romantic shits and expect me to stay calm? Do you even know how much you affect me?", Louis said, pretending to be offended.

Harry smiled widely this time, dimples popping. Louis immediately poked it with his forefinger and blushed again.

"I'm cheesy I know, but you have to deal with me all your life. You can't escape from me, I'll keep you tied up in my heart forever", Harry said with a serious tone.

He could see that Louis was struggling to keep a poker face on and ended up giving the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He brought his face closer to Harry's and kissed him softly.

"I won't let him hurt you and I won't let him take away my happiness from me either, I won't let _anyone_ tear us apart, not anymore", Louis said, looking in his eyes.

Harry's breath hitched again. _Am I imagining things or did he just say what I wanted him to say?_

Louis shook his shoulders gently.

"Are you okay? You stopped replying to me all of a sudden. You look so lost in thoughts", Louis said.

Harry came back to his senses. This was not a dream.

"Did you just say you won't let anyone tear us apart?", Harry asked, still not being able to believe his ears.

Louis nodded with a small smile, his eyes were flooded but not with terror, it was pure fondness.

Harry jumped on him even though they were sitting too close. Louis fell on his back and Harry on top of him.

"Harry stop! my back hurts", Louis said but he was laughing. Harry could never get enough of that sound.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm just way too excited and I finally heard what I wanted to hear from a long time! This means so much to me Louis, you mean so much to me", Harry said started kissing Louis' entire face. Louis just giggled in response.

"I didn't know that revealing all my secrets to you would make me feel this relaxed. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I should've listened to Zayn before", his face fell as he said the last sentence.

"Louis! It's fine. I would've been happier if you had told me before but I know you well. You did all these things just to make sure that I'm safe", Harry said with a smile. Louis nodded, without facing him.

"Hey, it's okay! Let today be the new start for both of us, please", Harry said. He was really hurt that Louis was about to leave him to keep him safe, he was going through a lot of torture all this time and never bothered to tell Harry about it. How could someone be so stubborn yet so selfless?

Louis looked at his face finally. Both of them were still on the floor.

"I should've never let you go, my Rose!", Louis said softly, kissing his lips.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face into Louis' neck and started sobbing.

"Why are you like this? I hate you so much. You make me want to die for you and it's not funny!", Harry said and continued sobbing.

Louis brushed his curls and whispered, "I hate you too, so fucking much!"

This should have been a cruel statement but the butterflies in Harry's stomach started doing somersaults. He sobbed harder, but dramatically this time.

"Harry! Stop it!", Louis said and giggled.

"I hate you!", Harry shouted in Louis' ears and Louis screeched and pushed him off top of him. Harry fell on his side but he turned to face Louis.

"You're too much!", Louis said and pinched his cheek.

Harry wasn't drunk now, but the next words slipped out of his mouth as if he was in his utmost hangover.

"Be my boyfriend!", Harry said, widening his eyes as soon as he the last word came out of his mouth. It was accidental but he didn't want to take it back.

Louis' eyes widened too. Both of them were lying on the floor, facing each other, drained from the emotional rollercoaster ride since they saw each other in the party and now Harry asked him to become his boyfriend, just like that.

Louis' eyes softened immediately and his lips curved into a smirk.

"But I thought we were husbands with two grown kids?", he said casually.

Harry's heart should be awarded for going through so many switch of emotions and pain in a short span of time because of his Beast living in it rent free.

Harry was about to show his emotions but suddenly he remembered something else.

"Oh really?! Weren't you saying ' _What made you think that I was up for serious relationships?'_ the other day? I know you were just trying to hurt me so that I can leave you. But you had also said that you have never dated anyone longer than six months. I was anxious", Harry said and pouted, turning to the other side.

Louis started giggling, Harry's pout automatically turned to a wide smile. _You're whipped Harry._

"Harry I'm sorry but I'm actually not up for a long term relationship.....", Louis said, moving closer to Harry's body and placing his arm around his waist.

Harry's heart sank but it seemed like Louis didn't complete the sentence.

"Is that it? Is there a 'but' or you really don't wanna be my boyfriend?", Harry asked, trying to sound bold but his voice was trembling.

Louis giggled again and kissed his shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest.

"I thought you were smart Harry, my bad", Louis said, though Harry couldn't see his face, he was sure that he was smirking.

Harry thought for a second, seemed like he was missing a point. _H_ _e is saying I'm not smart enough to get his point. What did I miss? He is not ready for a serious relationship but? but....but!_ suddenly something clicked in Harry's mind, how could he be so stupid? He turned to face Louis and smiled widely. He couldn't believe this, his heart was beating fast _as if it had slowed down since he entered Louis' flat._

"You don't want a serious relationship and you're not ready for the commitment", he said and Louis nodded.

"But....", Harry's voice was trembling again.

"But?", Louis raised a brow, smirking a little.

"I'm an exception as always!", Harry said proudly.

Louis smiled widely kissed him immediately. Harry couldn't stop smiling either. He hugged Louis with his all four limbs and kissed him back. He was in tears, again. He finally got what he wanted, after all this time, after months of going back and forth with Louis, after two years of endless pining, after all the things Louis had to go through to protect him.

"Boyfriend!", Harry said excitedly.

"Boyfriend!", Louis replied with the same feeling.

"Finally!", Harry said and kissed Louis again.

"Yes, finally! I'm sorry I made you wait for a long time. I know that you wanted a relationship with me since you were sixteen. I was a coward, I'm sorry", Louis said, wiping Harry's tears, he was crying too.

Harry stood up and lifted Louis from the floor in bridal style and put him on the bed. Louis squawked but didn't stop him. Harry immediately jumped onto the bed, lying on top of him, again.

"I know you hurt your back, I'm sorry", Harry said and started kissing him again.

"You wanna top me or something?", Louis asked, amusement was visible in his eyes. His face was slowly returning to it's sunshine self, just like it was before George came to Harry's flat.

"I like this look on you, your happy face radiates sunshine, I can never get enough of it", Harry said, completely forgetting what Louis had asked him. 

Louis' smile grew wider, crinkles appearing by his eyes. He caressed Harry's cheek softly.

_Wait_

"What did you say?!", Harry asked in disbelief.

Louis chuckled, "I thought you didn't hear me", he said.

"I mean.... I haven't.....I want....I....erm..... want to but you know I haven't done it before and you told me that you didn't like to be topped either", Harry said with a struggle.

Louis smiled at him and pushed him gently to his side. Then he pulled him to his chest and said, "You have to leave before the dawn, it's already too late, goodnight"

"You really want me to top you? Are you serious?!", Harry asked him, snuggling closer. He couldn't believe it.

"Sleeeeeep!", Louis said and giggled, kissing on the top of his curls.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes and about leaving before the dawn, no I won't leave you. We'll have our first date tomorrow, well technically speaking, it's second date, since I considered our last Sunday together as our first one. I'm ready to face your dad", Harry said confidently. 

Louis didn't say anything, he just sighed in response. Harry wondered if Louis was still having mental gymnastics about this matter again but soon he was relieved when Louis kissed the top of his head.   
  


* * *  
  


Harry was preparing breakfast for Louis and he was caught off guard when he felt a kiss in the back of his neck out of nowhere. 

"Good morning!", he heard the raspy morning voice of his boyfriend as he hugged him from the back. _Boyfriend!_ Harry's stomach fluttered at the thought of that word. He turned back to face Louis. His eyes looked so soft and Harry wanted to die.

"Good morning to you too but I'm busy, don't disturb me", Harry pretended to look annoyed, though his lips twitched a little, unable to hide the smile.

Louis pulled him down by his neck a little and kissed him. Harry couldn't pretend to be mad at him anymore so he kissed him back.

"You didn't have to do the laundry for me, you should've woken me up", Louis said between the kisses.

"I did it because I wanted to, and you're way too messy when Zayn's not around. Your room is quite dirty too, I didn't see it last night", Harry said and scrunched up his nose in disgust. Louis pecked the tip of his nose.

"Stop complaining, I'm not that messy. I'll apologize to Zayn soon and hope he forgives me", Louis said, pulling Harry even closer by his waist.

"Of course he will, or I'll tell him that your room looks like a fucking dumpster so that he'll be tempted to come here and beat you up", Harry said, biting Louis' bottom lip.

The doorbell rang. Louis grunted when Harry pulled away from the kiss. He pulled Harry back to himself and started making out.

The doorbell rang again. Harry was nervous. He forced Louis to break the kiss and told him that they have to check who's there. Louis told him to stay in the kitchen and went out to check.

It felt like more than a minute had passed and Harry didn't hear anything from the living room. So he decided to check by himself.

Louis was standing by the door, his shoulders were tensed. He was talking to someone there, but he didn't seem like he was gonna let them in.

"Louis?! who is it?", Harry asked from the living room.

Louis turned back to face him. He looked a bit angry and scared. He didn't reply.

"Is that Harry?!", Harry heard a woman's voice. Louis opened his mouth to say something but she entered the living room immediately.

She was gorgeous woman, looked like she was in her early 40's. She had a brunette hair and hazel eyes. She had worn casual outfit but it looked quite expensive. It somehow reminded him of his mum, the way she dressed up.

The woman gave him a big smile as she came closer to him. Harry was nervous and he looked at Louis, only to see a scary Beast. He was glaring at her.

"Hello Harry, I'm Jane. So good to meet you finally! You're way more handsome than I imagined. Louis is very lucky!", she said enthusiastically and offered her hand.

Harry smiled and shook her hand. He thanked her for the compliment. But he still didn't know who she was. Her words seemed genuine though.

"Okay you met him so now you can leave, bye", Louis said and pushed her to the door gently. But she didn't budge.

"I want to be friends with Harry since you're mad at me all the time. Look at him! He is so charming and smiles beautifully. Why are you so grumpy always?", she poked Louis' nose. Harry was a bit surprised.

"Louis! Why don't you introduce her to me? What's wrong?", Harry was curious.

"Um...she is....erm..... Zayn's mum's friend", Louis said with a struggle. Jane's face fell but she composed herself. Harry knew that it was a lie.

"I just made us breakfast. You can have some with us", Harry said hesitatingly, just to calm the tension in the air.

She seemed impressed with his gesture.

"Oh no, thanks for offering but I had breakfast at home. But you guys can have it. I'll chat with you for a bit", she said.

Harry smiled at her and he walked her to the dining table, avoiding Louis' glares. She was really nice and Harry couldn't have her walk away just like that. Louis followed them like an angry kitten.

She asked Harry about his college, school etc. He told her about boxing and she appreciated him for it. She seemed genuinely happy when he told her that Louis helped him with the math. Louis witnessed their entire conversation with a grumpy face.

"If you're done annoying my boyfriend, I'll walk you to the door", Louis said as he washed the dishes.

Though Harry's heart fluttered when Louis referred to him as his boyfriend, he was worried about the woman. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Louis! Tell me why are you being so mean to her?", Harry asked.

Louis huffed and looked away. Jane stood up from dining chair.

"If he doesn't want me here, I'm leaving. I don't want to upset him. I just wanted to see you both and make sure both of you are okay. I wanted to meet him earlier but I couldn't. I called Zayn yesterday and he told me that Louis was really upset about something. But I'm happy to see that you are here for him. Hope he finally confessed his feelings for you!", she said and smiled at him. _Why would Zayn's mum's friend worry about them so much? If she is really close to Louis, why is he so mad right now and why didn't he mention her before?_ Harry wondered.

Harry was about to say something to stop her but Louis interrupted.

"Wait! I'll tell him about you. Don't leave", Louis said to her. She smiled a little and stopped walking out. All of them sat in the living room.

"She is my......um...soon to be step mum. Nathan's girlfriend, Jane Bailey. She is also Zayn's mum's friend from her hometown, that wasn't a lie", Louis said. Harry was shocked. Louis hadn't mentioned anything about his relationship status with his dad's girlfriend.

"Are you gonna hate me Harry? Just like Louis does? no matter how much he dislikes me, I've always considered him my son and I really love him. I just want to tell you that, I won't let Nathan hurt you both anymore. It's hard to convince him but it's not impossible", she said softly. The sincerity in her voice made Harry want to believe her.

They chatted a bit and she left soon.

"Do you really hate her? She seems nice", Harry said.

"No, but I don't love her either. Being around her reminds me of him", Louis said. Harry nodded as he tried to understand Louis' point of view.

Both of them went out for lunch date and then they had planned to go to Louis' favourite spot. Louis watched Harry all the time as if someone would kidnap him again. Harry made fun of him for thinking like that.

Louis parked his motorcycle and Harry had ran into the woods before Louis could keep an eye on him. When Louis yelled at him, he shouted back saying that he could take care of himself on his own. He ran away from Louis as fast as possible just to annoy him. He stopped near a small pond and realized that he had lost the path. He had a déjà vu feeling when he saw a frog catching a fly in the pond.

Suddenly his mouth was covered by a strong hand with a cloth, his breath hitched, vision blurred. He didn't remember what happened after that.......


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mention of violence and blood

_Harry was at his palace, finally after a long time. His mum was sick, crying because of his dad. She told she'll leave his dad soon. Harry didn't like the idea of their parents separating but he wanted his mum to be happy._

_His sister talked to him about her life and she also asked him about his life at Beast's palace._

_He wanted to tell her the worst things about him but all he could remember was his pretty eyes and sunshine smile. He told her about how Beast was ready to give up on him and hurt himself to keep him safe._

_"Belle, I think he is the one for you!", his sister said._

_"But Gemma, he is a Beast! How can I marry a stubborn, grumpy Beast!", Harry whined._

_"But he loves you so much, doesn't he?", Gemma said with a smile._

_Harry tried to deny but he couldn't stop blushing._

_Suddenly he heard a voice at the back of his head, telling him to go back to the Beast._

_'He is sick! He needs you right now! He messed things up with his best friend. He has no one to take care of him! Please go back to him, please', the voice said. He couldn't recognize the voice at first but then realized it sounded just like his own voice, as if his conscience was speaking to him._

_He immediately waved goodbye to both his mum and sister and wore the ring. He was back at Beast's palace within seconds._

_"The enchanted rose is dying, Beast won't be alive for a long time. He is twenty one now! He needs to unite with his love as soon as possible. Please take care of him! Only you can do it Belle!", Candelabrum screeched._

_Harry ran towards Beast's room, holding his long gown train._

"Does he know yet?!", Harry heard someone's voice as he woke up. His hands and legs were attached to the chair. He remembered being forced into this tiny room by strong arms and he was tied to the chair immediately. He didn't ask them too many questions, nor did he cry in fear. He knew who had sent them. He knew who he had fallen in love with. He was ready to face his fate this time.

He wished Louis was there to watch him again but he was kidding himself obviously.

He had stared at the wall for few minutes and then fell asleep. The loud voices of the people near him woke him up.

"No he doesn't. It's almost impossible for him to find us. He would never think of this place", another man with covered face said.

"But I want him to see his Harry here, struggling with us, unable to escape. After all he did give me a black eye just because I didn't provide food to Harry", the boy said. He had covered his face too. Harry guessed it was the same guy who watched him two years ago when Louis was away for a week.

"But..... isn't Louis Nathan's son? Why wouldn't he listen to his own son?", the man asked.

The boy chuckled, "Nathan is heartless. He wouldn't let go of Harry easily this time. Louis can't do shit", he said, probably smirking behind the face cover.  
  
  


* * *  
  


Louis couldn't find Harry. He called him but he didn't answer. He searched everywhere in the woods but no sign of Harry. He knew this was coming but he didn't want to think worse. He just wished that Harry was nearby and was probably pranking him for worrying too much. He screamed his name, begged him to come back to him, but no response from Harry. He suddenly saw a tiny pond at the far end of the woods and walked towards it. He saw marks of vehicle's tyres on the ground beside it. His heart started pounding in his chest.

It was fifteen minutes since Harry disappeared. He followed the tyre mark till where it joined the road but the path they probably travelled wouldn't lead to Nathan's place, nor did it lead to the place where Harry was help captive two years ago. His heart wouldn't stop beating fast. He ran towards his motorcycle, parked at the other end of the woods as fast as possible. He phoned Rupert as he reached the spot. Rupert seemed to be shocked when he heard the news. He told he had everything under control and he didn't know how someone managed to kidnap Harry without his notice. He apologized to Louis and told him that he'd let him know more details soon.

Louis didn't blame him though. He knew Nathan could do anything if he wanted to, Louis could only outsmart him if he was being as vile as him. He just prayed to no one in particular that he wouldn't be vile enough to actually hurt Harry. Thought of anyone causing Harry pain killed him. He didn't waste time. He immediately rode his motorcycle to Nathan's mansion.

"He's not here", the guard at the gate said.

"Where the fuck did he go?", Louis shouted at the poor guard, he did feel bad later.

"I heard that he has an important meeting at his office. That's all I know I'm sorry", the guard looked nervous.

Louis didn't know what to do other than calling Jane.

She was in the mansion, unaware of the chaos her boyfriend caused, watching television calmly.

Louis' phonecall hurt her and she came out of the house to meet Louis, since he wouldn't step inside.

"I really had no idea. I'm sorry! I had talked to him about you and Harry, he said he'd think about it. But he..... I'm really sorry Louis, shit", she almost started crying and hugged Louis tight, trying her best to soothe him.

Louis didn't reply to her, nor did he push her away. His blood was boiling. All he could think of was ripping Nathan's head off his body.

"Where can I find him?", he asked her.

"He said he had an important meeting today. He is at his office", she said the same thing as the guard.

Louis told her that he would have a nice chat with him and left the mansion. Jane panicked but she didn't stop him.

"Where the fuck is Harry?!", Louis roared as he pushed the sliding door of Nathan's cabin.

As he expected, there was no important meeting, Nathan had lied to everyone, probably to not to face Louis too soon. He was sitting in the cabin resting his head on the table, probably had dozed off. Louis' voice caught him off guard and he sat straight immediately.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I have a meeting now?", Nathan said, composing himself.

"I can see the meeting happening, hope it's going well!", Louis said bitterly, "Where is Harry?!", he shouted again.

Suddenly he heard the door sliding open, Nathan's secretary came in with some men in expensive suits. Maybe Nathan didn't lie completely, he thought.

"Mr.Tomlinson, nice to meet you again! I'm glad that you're back", one of the men said as he shook Nathan's hand. They all greeted each other and Louis was standing there, watching all the formalities happening in front of him, without bothering to join them.

One of the men seemed to notice him finally, he gave him a questioning look.  
When Nathan opened his mouth to say something, Louis asked _'Where is Harry?'_ without even letting him speak.

Nathan glared at him but Louis couldn't give a fuck. He looked at the men and said, "I'm his former employee, we still had some remaining deals to finish", then turned and waited for his answer.

Nathan gave him a disappointed look but somehow managed to give an almost genuine smile to his business partners.

"I don't know, I'm not concerned about it, you shouldn't be either", Nathan said.

Louis lost it. He was trying to keep his calm just to be polite in front of the other people there but not anymore.  
He clutched Nathan's collar and glared at him.

The men in suits gasped, one of them even called the security. A guard came running towards the cabin. Louis raised a brow at him and he gulped in response. Nathan told him to leave.

"Mr. Tomlinson, why didn't you let the security take him away? He's attacking you!", a man said.

"Should I tell them?", Louis whispered in Nathan's ear, still clutching his collar.

Nathan politely told them to wait outside for few minutes. They went out of the cabin with a big question mark on their faces.

"At the back of your college campus, there's a small building where no one stays", Nathan spilled finally.

Louis loosened the grip.

"But you had promised me that you wouldn't see him again!", Nathan said.

"Are they hurting him?", he asked.

"Not yet, but if you go there, they will!", Nathan said.

"Why don't you let me live my life peacefully? What has he ever done to you?", Louis asked in a weak voice. He was exhausted.

"He is a 'Styles' and that's the problem. I don't want anyone from George's family getting close to my family, leave alone dating my son", Nathan said firmly.

Louis gave him a disgusted look but he didn't reply. He knew that Nathan wouldn't understand him.

"This is your last chance to say goodbye to him. If you do so, I'll leave him alone", Nathan said.

Louis walked out of his cabin without a word.

When he was sitting on his motorcycle to go to Harry, he received Rupert's call.

_"They've tied him up in a building at the back of your campus. Fences are surrounded by people with guns. They even have other weapons. Harry is probably asleep. He didn't cry nor did he shout at anyone like the last time"_

Louis checked the tiny saddlebag of his motorcycle. He found the things he wanted. He had to do anything possible to get Harry out of the shithole. No, he was not going to say goodbye to him. If Harry was willing to give his life for him, he could risk his everything for the love of his life.

He had told Rupert to tell Jane about it since she was worried too. He thought of calling Zayn but he had to muster up courage and he didn't have time to do that. He did see Luke's texts, asking him if he was doing okay. He didn't reply to him. The only thing in his mind at the moment was rescuing Harry.

"Trust me Harry, I'll come for you. I love you!", Louis said to himself.  
  


* * *  
  


Harry was really really really bored. Luckily he had a lot of food for lunch with Louis so he wasn't hungry. He did worry about Louis though. He wished Louis wouldn't lose his shit and do something that he doesn't want him to do. But he had faith in Louis, he had told him that he'd never let anyone tear them apart.

It was almost dark, probably few hours since he was kidnapped. Two young men with face cover were watching him.

"Aren't you gonna cry like a baby this time? Well you don't look like baby anymore", one of the men said.

"But I must say, No wonder why Louis is risking it all for this boy. I mean look at him! He's so charming", another man said.

"I didn't know you were into men", the first man said.

"I don't know mate, but I wouldn't mind being into this one, or him inside me.....  
both", second man said, pointing to Harry.

Both the men laughed and Harry didn't even bat an eye. They had removed cloth off his mouth and he didn't say a word. He was just trying find a way to release the bondage of his hands on his own, without letting them notice it.

"He's here!", a boy opened the room's door and rushed into it.

"Who?", one of the men asked. Considering the look on boy's face, he guessed who it could be. He smiled to himself.

"Louis! Nathan let him see Harry one last time. He has ordered us to release Harry if Louis doesn't mess things up and walks away right after meeting him", the boy said.

Harry felt a slight pang in his chest but he decided to trust Louis.

Soon Louis entered the room, he looked angry and sad. He moved closer to Harry and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do this anymore. We have to part our ways, this is the last time we see each other", he said and started sobbing.

_It looked so real. But Louis, you can fool everyone else, not me._

Harry decided to play along.

"I trusted you, I thought we could be together forever. You can't do this to me Louis! Not after everything we've been through together!", Harry said, hoping it was not too dramatic. Louis looked at him and gave him a tiny smile but frowned again.

"I'm really sorry!", he said and turned to the men watching them.

"Can you give us a moment? I wanna say goodbye to him properly! One last time, Please!" Louis pleaded them.

"Um okay but don't fuck him one last time here, you're not gonna get more than five minutes. And don't you dare remove his bondages", one of them(who was attracted to Harry) said and both of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!", Louis said and kissed him. Harry was confused.

"Why are you still prete-", Louis cut him off by closing his mouth with his palm.

"They're probably eavesdropping", Louis said in a low voice.

"But I didn't expect your overdramatic ass to be such a natural actor!", Louis said with a playful smile.

"See I trusted you even after you told me such hurtful things in front of them and you're making fun of me now", Harry pouted. Louis giggled.

"How did you know that I was pretending?", Louis asked him, brushing his curls.

"You are a great actor but you can't fool me. Besides, you've told me enough things yesterday for me to have faith in you", Harry said with a smile. Louis kissed him.

"So....what now?", Harry asked him.

"Rupert and I have knocked down the guards outside. People inside the building aren't aware of it....yet. We need to escape before they find out", Louis said and started removing the rope bondage around his ankles.

He was about to remove the bondage around his hands and Harry opened his mouth to say something but the door opened with a loud sound.

"You lied to us! You'll pay for it", the boy shouted. He was the one who got a black eye because of Louis two years ago.

"What the fuck Tyler! I'm having my last few moments with Harry, I want privacy!", Louis shouted back.

"I don't see any guards outside! Rupert ran away before I could catch him. This was all a plan, innit?!", Tyler said bitterly.

"I didn't expect you to be this fast. Nathan would be proud", Louis said, smiling at him.

"He'd be here in few minutes. I knew you would have caused trouble so I called him right when you told to give you privacy", Tyler said, smirking at him.

Harry could see Louis checking his back pocket for something. His eyes widened as he took out a dagger.

"Oh really?! Let him join the party. I was waiting for him too", Louis said calmly.

Tyler's eyes widened in surprise but then he looked like he was going to kill Louis. He grabbed Louis by his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Remember how you hit me so bad for this boy? Now I'll teach you a lesson, not even Nathan can stop me today!", he said and lifted his hand to punch Louis.

Harry was about to shout at him but someone covered in mask and shades put a cloth in his mouth. He hadn't noticed this man before, but he seemed familiar. He had probably walked in when Tyler slammed the door open.

"Shush, I'm here to help, don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here through that window while Louis is distracting them", the man whispered. Harry nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a car. "Oh shit!", the man grunted. Tyler released Louis from his hold and smiled viciously.

"That's Rupert, catch him right now!", two men entered the room and caught both the arms of the man that claimed to help Harry. They took out his face cover and shades. Harry could recognize him.

"I'm sorry Tommo!", Rupert told Louis, the other two men holding him in place.

"Don't hurt him, it was my plan. Let him go!", Louis shouted but Tyler laughed at him.

"Six down, four left. One is probably welcoming Nathan", Rupert said. Harry guessed that the other three left were the ones in the room.

Louis immediately grabbed both hands of Tyler and held a dagger against his neck. The rage in his eyes scared Harry.

"Let Rupert go or....", he said in a threatening voice. Tyler squirmed and tried to escape but the edge of the dagger probably touched his skin slightly, so he cried in pain. The other two men let go of Rupert and he ran away quickly.

As soon as Louis set Tyler free and put the dagger back in his pocket, Nathan entered the room with two tall broad shouldered men in black. They were probably his bodyguards. Harry had seen similar ones with his dad and sometimes with his mum too.

"You might be smart, but you cannot outsmart your dad, my dear son!", Nathan said with an evil smirk. Harry hadn't seen him in two years. He still had the same beard. Now that he knew everything, he could actually see the similarities between Louis' and his facial features, especially the eyes.

Louis was visibly shaking, both in fear and anger, Harry could see that in his eyes.

"He tried to kill me and knocked six guards down with his sidekick Rupert! He was planning to escape with Harry by fooling us!", Tyler said angrily.

Harry tried to shout at him but unfortunately he still had the cloth stuffed in his mouth. _Fuck you Rupert._ His voice came out as a low shriek.

"Louis, why don't you listen to me? I'm your dad, I know what's best for you. Harry and you don't belong together, Styles and Tomlinson family can never belong together, why don't you understand?", Nathan said.

"Why don't you understand that he is my happiness? What has he ever done to you?!", Louis asked, his voice was trembling.

"How can you trust someone whose dad became the reason for your aunt's death? He has the same blood Louis, he'll betray you! I don't want you to get hurt", Nathan said.

Louis scoffed, "Look who's talking about betrayal. Didn't you betray my mum? Didn't you betray me? What about Lottie? She doesn't even remember your face! She was two!", he said.

"I had my own reasons, I wanted to be rich and give you a prosperous life. I did come back when you needed me", Nathan said hesitatingly, his face was red.

Louis let out a dry laugh, "Sure you did, my mum didn't even know that you had a girlfriend, you even tricked her into forcing me to work with you! Now you're taking away my only source of happiness from me! How can someone be so heartless?", he said, raising his voice, his dagger slipped out of his pocket and fell on the floor. He probably didn't notice.

"See Louis, you're my son and I don't want you to be associated with anyone from that family. Get that thing inside your head!", Nathan said firmly.

"I'm your son now? Where were you when my mum was struggling to feed her infants? Where were you when everyone in my school made fun of me for not having a dad? They thought my mum was some.....", Louis was breathing heavily, "Where were you when mum got humiliated in front of the town's church because our landlord couldn't get into her pants and called her a bitch? Where were you when Lottie was crying because everyone in her class had two parents and she didn't? Where were you when I was exposed as gay for dating a guy and everyone bullied me in highschool? Where were you when mum cried her eyes out waiting for you all her life? Where were you when she needed a partner the most? You didn't even tell her that you had moved on with a new girlfriend! And now when I fall for a boy who belongs to the family you hate, you suddenly remember you have a son! You are just a selfish bastard who only cares about his money and revenge", Louis said. Harry couldn't see his boy being this vulnerable, again. His cheeks were wet, he tried to move his hand to hold Louis to chest, to soothe him.

Suddenly he remembered something. He looked around, Nathan was shaking with humiliation and anger, Louis was looking down, his shoulders stiff. Two of the men from earlier had left the room as soon as Nathan came in, the room wasn't big enough to fit too many people comfortably. Then he looked at Tyler, he was eyeing the dagger. He leaned down slowly and picked it up. He was looking at Louis in anger. Harry knew that if he didn't do something sooner, Louis would be in danger. He had noticed the loosened grip of the bondage on his hand, he slowly tried to remove it but couldn't. Tyler moved closer to Louis with the dagger. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He used all his strength and ripped the slightly loosened rope bondage apart, removed the cloth from his mouth and immediately rushed towards Tyler to knock him down to the ground with his bare hand.

"Don't touch my Louis!", Harry shouted. Everyone else in the room was caught off guard. Harry sat on him and punched on his face. Thanks to the boxing skills, his face was distorted and blood flooded out of his nose and mouth.

"Harry!", Louis shouted and stopped him from punching Tyler more. He snatched the dagger from Tyler's hand.

"He was about to hurt you with the dagger!", Harry shouted back and stood up from Tyler's torso.

"How did you....", Louis asked him in surprise, caressing his cheek.

"These people are still not good at kidnaping. They used a weak rope to tie me up, same as the one they did two years ago. My arms are way too stronger now and the bondage was little loose at the left end, I was going to tell you but Tyler walked in that time", Harry told in a single breath, he was still fuming.

Louis smiled at him weakly, his hand still on his cheek.

"I hate .......Lou- ugh....I hate you both .....Nathan wouldn't let....let you...be happy ugh..... You just...just digged your own grave...", Tyler said as much as he could from the bleeding mouth.

"You were going to kill my son?! Are you crazy? No matter how trustworthy you are, you can't hurt my son, do you get that?!", Nathan shouted at him but he passed out in seconds. So Nathan told his other employees there to take him to the hospital.

"I'm sorry about that, it wasn't me, I'd never let anyone hurt you", Nathan told Louis.

"Then why are _you_ hurting me? All I asked for is to leave both of us alone. Why don't you get it?", Louis said, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I know everything that happened with your sister and my dad, I also know about the false accusations you had to deal with because of my dad. He is not a good person and I would've never known if it wasn't for you and Louis. My mum is being hurt by him too. They're gonna part their ways in few weeks. I don't wanna be associated with him anymore, I want to be with Louis. He makes me happy too. He is my everything. I would never hurt him, let us go please!", Harry pleaded.

Nathan's expressions were complex, it seemed like he was having an internal battle and his features looked strikingly similar to Louis. _Why didn't I notice two years ago?_

"You could've got hurt, my guards have weapons here, Tyler had a fucking dagger in his hand. He could have actually stabbed you. Yet you saved Louis.....", Nathan said slowly.

"I told him that you threatened to kill him but he said he would die for me rather than parting ways. He knew I would be so hurt without him, he would be too. He really cares about me, a lot", Louis said, looking at Harry with fond mixed tears in his eyes. Harry smiled at him.

Nathan rubbed his face harshly, he looked irritated.

"Ugh stop this! Your dad manipulated me and my sister to believe in him years ago. You're doing the same to my son now! Entire Styles clan is evil!", Nathan shouted, but it seemed like he was telling it to himself.

A beat passed.

Louis fell on his knees. He stared at the ground, placing the dagger in front of him.

"Dad!", he said in a low voice.

Both Nathan and Harry were caught off guard.

"At this point, I really want to kill you with the dagger in front of me. I can do that, but my mum taught me to love people not hurt them. I did hurt many people, including my best friend Zayn and my boyfriend Harry. But if I had it my way, I wouldn't have hurt them. I've never asked anything from you, not even when I was an infant, nor will I ask anything anymore. This is my only wish, my first and last wish. If you ever considered me your son, please let me be happy with my boyfriend. Please don't hurt him. I promise we'll never see you ever again, you don't have to see his face and remember George's deeds. Please leave us alone. I beg you dad, please!", Louis pleaded. Harry's knees became weak and he fell on his knees too. He hugged Louis from his side and kissed his hair, trying not to cry out loud.

He looked up to see Nathan's face. He looked devastated? overwhelmed? sad? angry? happy? Harry wouldn't know. It was probably a mix of all those emotions.

"I've never heard you call me 'dad' in ages. I know I'm a terrible dad but..... I'm sorry....I was......I was.... too...shit!", Nathan started crying, he looked so broken, full of overwhelmed emotions, not able to find words to express his feelings. He cried for a few minutes before he passed out in front of them.  
  
  


* * *  
  


"He seems way too exhausted. Is he having a hard time dealing with anything?", the doctor who examined Nathan said.

"Um.... it's just the business matters, he has a lot of things to manage, you know...", Jane said, stuttering.

The doctor nodded, "These rich businessmen and their expensive lives, may lord save them", he said, raising his brows, shaking his head.

Jane chuckled. The doctor left the house soon.

She looked at Louis, he was trying to avoid her eye contact. He had not agreed to step inside the house but Harry had forced him in.

"C'mere", she opened her arms.

Louis shook his head, his tears threatening to fall.

"You still hate me so much, don't you?", she asked.

"No I don't hate you! I never did", Louis scolded her and then hugged her tight. His tears started falling.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude to you always. But being with you always reminded me of him and I just hated thinking about him", he said, sobbing.

"My love, even though I didn't have you in my womb, even though I hadn't watched you grow up in front of me, I've always considered you my baby. My darling son. I'd seen you playing with Zayn when you were little, you were so cute back then!", she said with a smile, her cheeks were wet too. Louis released himself from the hug to face her.

"Am I not cute now? Do you think I'm a Beast, just like this one does?", he asked with a pout, pointing at Harry.

"Heyyyyy, I don't really think you're a Beast. You were just so mean to me at first, so I called you that. I know you're sweet and all that", Harry was offended and he rolled his eyes.

Jane giggled, "If he is the Beast, then what are you? Belle?", she asked playfully.

"Yup! he probably even has a whole script in his head which he often enacts in his dreams. Hope it's gay, unlike the actual fairy tale", Louis said, raising his brow.

"How do you know that I get those dreams?!", Harry was shocked, "and yeah, it's gay", he muttered.

"You not only enact the play in your dreams, but you also say some of the dialogues out loud! _'I won't marry a Beast!', 'You threatened my family', 'Don't leave me please'_ etc, I forgot the other lines", Louis said, but Harry didn't know why he blushed when he said he forgot the other lines.

Jane looked at both of them and started laughing.

"You two are so cute! Too cheesy yet too endearing. I love you both!", she said, still laughing.

Harry's face was tomato red and Louis looked at him with an innocent smile. Harry wanted to punch his face...um no... he wanted to kiss his face.

"Do you think he'll accept us? Not that I want his approval for anything but I hope he wouldn't bother us anymore", Louis said, looking at unconscious Nathan on bed.

"He is too overwhelmed by everything. He did have a lot of hatred in his heart for George for many years. He probably realized that he was being a terrible dad to you, after all this time. I believe he wouldn't hurt you anymore, I'll convince him this time, trust me", Jane said and Louis nodded.  
  
  


* * *  
  


"What a long day!", Harry said to himself, falling on Louis' bed. He had just showered and was waiting for Louis to finish his. He texted Niall and Cassie from Louis' phone since his phone was thrown away by the kidnappers. He didn't tell them anything about the day, he just said that things was fine between him and Louis and that he would explain everything tomorrow.

When Louis came back from shower, he was already naked.

"You're horny now?!", Louis asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"It's been more than two weeks!", Harry said.

Louis chuckled and fell on his bed beside Harry, removing the towel.

"I've missed you so much! How could I even think of leaving you forever?!", Louis said, kissing Harry's jawline.

"You're stupid I know", Louis bit his skin at that, he moaned in response, "but we are finally together now, that's the only thing that matters", he said, pulling Louis on top of himself.

Louis smiled at him and kissed him deeply. He looked so relaxed for the first time. Harry loved this look on him, he looked like he was finally being fully himself, without having a part of him to hold back, or some chain to tie him down.

"Do you remember what you said yesterday?", Harry asked teasingly.

"No", Louis said, blushing hard.

"Did you really mean it or not?", Harry asked, cupping his ass cheeks. He squirmed and groaned.

"No", he said and blushed again.

"I know I haven't done it before but I've watched you doing it, have felt it and I've even watched porn for more proper visual details. If you want to try, we can. I don't think I would be great but I'll try my best", Harry said plainly.

Louis thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Finally! But do you really hate it?", Harry asked, he had to be sure.

"Um no, I don't know. Maybe because my first experience wasn't really good, or maybe because I had this stereotyped belief that being bottom makes me seem weaker, I mean I've been called enough slurs and such insults in highschool, so that was it. But I don't believe in it anymore and I wanna do everything with you, give you all of me. I want to try it Harry!", Louis looked sincere.

~~~

Harry took out the lube packet and condom from Louis' drawers. He had somehow managed to keep condoms of his size in there, few weeks ago, just in case. Louis had noticed but never threw them away. Harry should've got the memo back then.

Louis looked a bit nervous but he gave him a thumbs up with a smile. Harry's hands were trembling while he opened the lube packet.

"I think I'm gonna fuck this up", he said nervously.

"I trust you Harry, don't worry too much", Louis said with a reassuring smile.

That somehow boosted Harry's courage and he opened the lube packet quickly. He remembered his first time. He wet his fingers with it traced Louis' hole with it. The latter boy squirmed a little, which Harry thought was a good sign. _He may not actually hate it, you can do it Harry._

He slowly entered a digit, looking at Louis' face. His face was scrunched up.

"Do you want me stop right here? I won't do it if you don't want to", Harry asked him, removing the finger immediately.

"Why did you remove it?! It's fine, I'm not used to it and it did hurt a little. But don't stop!", Louis said, sounding impatient.

Harry smiled and entered his finger again. He pulled it out and did the same thing a few times until Louis looked comfortable with it. Then he slowly entered second one, Louis' face didn't look as worse as before but he probably felt the pain, Harry had been there before.

After a while of in and out with two fingers and eventually three, Louis was extremely hard and so was Harry.

"Fuck me now!", Louis said eagerly.

Harry nodded and wore the condom. He had actually practiced this at his flat, just to see how it feels on his cock. He lied on top of him, placing both his palms on either sides of Louis' face on the bed, slowly adjusting himself into Louis' hole.

As he entered him a little, Louis groaned. Harry looked at him nervously.

"No! Don't stop!", Louis said, he was a good mindreader.

Harry entered him fully and Louis let out a loud gasp. Harry kissed his cheeks and lips.

He pulled back and hit him again, slow and steady, Louis looked like he was still in pain but he didn't want Harry to stop.

Harry changed the angles of his thrusts to find his spot and Louis actually moaned when he hit his prostate.

"That.....that....felt so.....goo- good!", Louis said with a shaking voice, gasping in between. Harry hit the spot continuously, slowly increasing his pace, making Louis let out the most beautiful sounds ever, out of his mouth. He didn't think he could make Louis moan even once.

Louis came untouched, catching both of them off guard. Harry came in his condom soon. He removed it and threw it into the bin nearby. He fell on top of Louis.

~~~

"I've never come untouched, you are unbelievable!", Louis said, brushing his curls.

"Did you like it?", Harry lifted his face up to look in his eyes.

"It was amazing! one of the best feelings ever! I never thought I would like bottoming, but you are definitely an exception. I was really terrible during my first time as a top. You were incredible Harry!", Louis said with a wide smile. Harry blushed.

"Remember how you said you felt complete when I fucked you for the first time? and I said I did feel the same?", Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

"I get it now. I did feel amazing being inside you, but bottoming feels great too! I felt like I'm complete, I felt like we were one!", Louis said, eyes full of fondness.

"Now who is the cheesy romantic one again?", Harry said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Shut up!", Louis said and pushed him to his side and pulled him close to his chest.

"Let's sleep. I'll have to apologize to Zayn tomorrow and get our shits together. I also want to date you publicly, I want everyone to know that you're officially mine", Louis said.

Harry smiled so wide that his cheeks hurt. He kissed Louis' chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Rose!"

"Goodnight Prince!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is complete, one more fluffy chapter left


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! *sheds tears*

_As Harry entered Beast's room, he could see a man holding a dagger, moving close to Beast, who was already dying in his bed._

_The man lifted the dagger with both his hand. Harry wanted to stop him but it felt like he had a chain tying him back. He used all his strength and ripped the chain apart, running towards the man and pushed him down to the floor forcefully. He even punched him on his face so bad. Then he saw his Beast, smiling weakly at him, struggling to keep his eyes open._

_"Belle!", he whispered._

_"No no no no don't leave me! I don't want to live without you. Please don't leave! Please!", Harry pleaded, holding Beast's hands._

_Beast slowly pointed at the glass jar in front of them, he could see the enchanted rose in it, shedding its petals. The last petal was about to fall._

_"Please say that you love me", Beast struggled to speak. As Harry was about to speak, the last petal fell down and Beast stopped breathing._

_Harry shouted loudly. He cried and cried and told his Beast that he loved him so much. He slowly cupped Beast's cheeks and kissed his lips. Suddenly, the Beast started breathing but he no longer looked like a Beast. He looked like a human with beautiful blue eyes._

_"My Prince!", Harry gasped._

_Louis smiled at him and kissed him, holding him closer._

_"Never leave me again!", Harry said to his chest._

_"Never!", Louis said and kisses his curls, tightening his hold._

_"If you're done with your play, please open your eyes Belle!", Louis said, poking his cheek._

_"Huh?!", Harry was confused._

_"Wake up Harry! why are you crying", Louis poked his cheek again._

"Harry!", Louis almost shouted. Harry opened his eyes to see his Prince, just like he did in his dream.

"Why are you crying though? Did I do something to you in your dream?", Louis asked, smiling a little.

"I saw Tyler, trying to kill you with the dagger! I stopped him but then the enchanted rose died before I could confess my feelings for you and you died too!", Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Aw baby, I'm here, don't cry please, I'm here", Louis said and wiped his tears, kissing his forehead.

"But then I kissed you and told you how I felt about you. The Beast turned to Prince and you held me close like the way you do always", he said, smiling.

Louis smiled widely and kissed his forehead again.

"Aren't you gonna laugh at me for having stupid dreams?", Harry asked with a pout.

"Well I do find it funny but you're too cute and you are very about your dreams so..... I don't have a heart to laugh at you", Louis said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I hate you!", Harry said and lightly punched his chest.

"Showing boxing skills, are we?", Louis took his fisted hand and kissed it softly. Harry blushed, still pouting.

"By the way, did you really reply to me or was it the Beast in my dreams?", Harry asked.

"You said _'never leave me again!'_ out loud and I replied to you", Louis said. Harry blushed.

"But Harry, I'm sorry for making you anxious all the time. I'll never leave you again. I promise!", Louis said. Harry nodded.  
  


* * *

Both of them told everything that happened in last two days to their best mates. Louis apologized to Zayn but he didn't forgive him easily. He told he was happy for him, since he had witnessed Louis' pining and whining for two years. All their friends congratulated them for finally getting together, after everything they've been through. 

Fortunately, Nathan had actually stopped bothering them, he had also apologized to Louis but Louis didn't forgive him. He did visit Jane often, they were becoming close. Harry was happy for him, since he could see her as a mother figure he was missing for more than two years.

Days passed, Harry still hadn't said those three magical words to Louis, neither did Louis. It was really suffocating for him but he couldn't tell him easily because of his nervous heart.

Cassie's parents had finally accepted her sexuality, Harry couldn't be happier for her. Niall was seeing a new girl, Ava, who probably seemed like his type. Harry thought they would surely last longer than most relationships Niall ever had.

Their exams went well, Harry acing in all subjects (including math, thanks to Louis). Louis did great as well, obviously. It was Saturday night, the last party night of the semester, so most students attended the party.

All of Louis' football teammates were sitting on the couch at a corner of party hall, talking and laughing out loud. Louis was sitting on his personal chair, who was sitting on the couch beside Luke. 

"Can't believe we have only one semester left of college. Feeling old yet?", Oliver said, gulping the liquid in his glass in one go, wincing later. 

"Not gonna lie, these were some of the best years of my life. I don't know what I'm gonna do without seeing your lame faces all day", Luke said.

"Mate, don't worry, we've still got four more months together", Ed added.

All this time, Harry was slowly kissing Louis' neck, holding him tighter as he squirmed. Louis turned to face him and kissed his lips softly.

Someone cleared their throat noisily. 

"All of us are here mate, get a room", Luke said, sitting uncomfortably beside them.

"People in love are disgusting. Can't believe I'm saying this about Louis. I thought he would be the last person to get a partner in our team", Oliver said as if he was annoyed but his pleasant smile gave away. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he said _'people in love'._ But Louis didn't seem to care, he only kissed him harder, making them let out puking noises.

Soon they were on dance floor, 'You're still the one' by Shania Twain was playing. Louis placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, swaying slowly to the beat. Harry put his arms around his torso and swayed too, looking in Louis' eyes as if he was the only one there in the entire party hall.

_Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_

Harry mouthed the lyrics, looking intently at Louis, blushing a little. Louis probably couldn't stand his gaze, he looked away, smiling bashfully. 

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together, still going strong_

Louis mouthed the lyrics this time, pulling Harry close to him and kissing him softly. They were swaying to the beat, their bodies almost touching each other.

_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life, oh yeah_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_  
  


_I'm so glad we made it_  
_Look how far we've come, my baby_

Both of them mouthed the lyrics, ending the dance with a deep lingering kiss. When they looked around, everyone was watching them, either in awe or envy. Louis cleared his throat and everyone started minding their own businesses. Zayn and Liam were also dancing at a corner but then they were probably horny so they left the party. Niall was with his mates and Cassie disappeared with Freya. 

"So you won't fuck anyone else anymore", Harry heard a familiar voice. It was Charles'. 

"No, I have a boyfriend", Louis said with a smile.

Charles sighed deeply, "Well, congrats I guess.....I can't say that I'm happy about it but yeah whatever", he said and walked away from them, rolling his eyes.

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry for a kiss, Harry couldn't stop smiling.

Soon both of them were with their separate friend groups, filling their system with alcohol. Harry was talking to one of his mates and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you", Blair said. Harry was annoyed but he smiled politely. 

"You can laugh at me all you want, I know you won, finally", she said, sounding bitter.

Harry chuckled, "I wasn't competing with anyone for him, we had feelings for each other since I was sixteen. We just had a lot of things going on in our lives so we couldn't be together", he said.

Blair looked surprised, but she composed herself immediately. 

"So, he never dated anyone because he had you in his mind all along?", Blair asked him, trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Yes!", said Louis, appearing out of nowhere, kissing Harry's cheek and putting his arms around his waist. Harry smiled at him.

"Uh...oh I wasn't trying to bother him, I was just curious", she said awkwardly.

"It's okay", Harry said politely.

"Um...not to sound jealous...well, I am jealous but.....what's so amazing about Harry that you're ready to have a committed relationship with him? I know he is hot and nice and all that but-", she asked, stuttering alot.

Louis smiled at her, "I know you wanted to date me always. But remember when I told you to leave me the other day when I was with Harry? You told me to fuck off, you made a scene. You even irritated Harry in the next party. But my Harry would never leave me, no matter how hard I try to push him away. He was there for me when I thought I was destined to be alone forever. I've always had feelings for him, I liked him since the day I laid eyes on him, two years ago. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me happy, always", he said with fond eyes, tightening his hold on Harry's waist. Harry felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"I'm sorry Blair, but we can't be together. I hope you get a great partner in future, who actually likes you back", Louis said, frowning a little.

Blair pretended to smile and wished them good luck. Her face was pale and she left the party soon.

Louis and Harry had a great night together, later at Louis' flat.

* * *

The next day, Harry was sitting with Louis on grass at his favourite place. The sun had set already and Harry was staring at Louis fondly.

"Creepy stare again?", Louis said with a smile, looking at the orange pink horizon. 

"I can't stop looking at you, you're too beautiful", Harry said with a pout.

"Says you, the most beautiful person on earth. But I can't stare at you when you're awake, it makes me nervous", Louis said and bit his tongue immediately as if he didn't want to say that.

"You stare at me when I'm asleep?! Now who is creepy again? You used take pictures of me sleeping!", Harry asked him, sounding offended. _Butterflies weren't offended though_

"I'm sorry but I love watching you sleep, you look so peaceful and endearing, and don't even get me started about those fairy tale plots you enact", Louis said playfully, kissing Harry's pout.

"I just can't stop it okay! I always imagined us in an imaginary fairy tale world. You make fun of me for it. I hate you so much!", Harry said, sounding even more offended.

Louis giggled, "Well you say that alot, I mean in your dreams too", he said.

"Say what?", Harry was confused.

"That you hate me", Louis said, blushing a little.

"I.... what? no I never really.... I don't remember.... I usually say I lo-", Harry couldn't finish the sentence, he realized what Louis meant.

"Um...well... I do hate you, alot, way too much that it hurts in here", Harry said, pointing to his heart.

"I hate you too, so fucking much", Louis said but his breath shuddered as he finished the sentence.

Harry was done with it already, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He opened his mouth to finally say those words, without having noticed that Louis had opened his mouth too.

"I love you!", both of them said in unison.

Both of them were caught off guard and their cheeks were burning.

"I wanted be the first one to say it!", Harry screeched, cheeks still red.

"Me too! but you always said it in your dreams, out loud. I've even whispered back to you, so many times", Louis screeched too.

They both stared at each other angrily for a while. But then, Louis slowly started smiling, Harry did smile too.

"C'mere", he said, Harry jumped on him, both of them falling on the grass.

"I love you so much! Whenever I said 'I hate you', I meant 'love', not hate", he said, brushing Harry's curls off his face.

"I love you too and I meant the same too, I always felt like you meant 'love' but I was too shy to say it out loud", Harry said, kissing his cheek.

"I've loved you since I was eighteen, I couldn't help but fall for you right when I saw you", Louis said, blushing.

"Well, I thought I could hate you but when I saw your eyes for the first time, I lost myself. Not just because they were beautiful, but also because they were telling so many things, so many untold stories......I was overwhelmed!", Harry said, looking in his eyes.  
  
"You had told me that I can never get rid of you and you were absolutely right! Maybe fairy tale endings do happen in real life", Louis said fondly.

"Now you're talking about fairy tale ending. Weren't you making fun of me few minutes ago?", Harry asked, pretending to be mad.

Louis looked in his eyes intently and said, "You're Belle and I'm your Prince or Beast or whatever you're calling me! This is a fucking fairy tale!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He had said this two years ago, but in a different way.

"Surprised, Belle?!", Louis asked him, wiggling his brows.

Harry attacked his face with kisses and Louis couldn't stop giggling.

* * *

"Well I couldn't buy anything for you since I don't know what to give you other than my undying love. But I do have a surprise for you!", Harry said.

It was Christmas eve, Louis' twenty first birthday. Both of them were at Harry's house, in his room.

"What is it?!", Louis asked him impatiently. Harry told him to close his eyes, Louis did so.

Harry removed his oversized jumper and told Louis to open his eyes. He had his t-shirt on though. He pointed to his left forearm, catching Louis off guard.

"Oh my god Harry!", Louis gasped, tearing up.

"Rose!", Harry said, smiling bashfully. Louis gently traced his new rose tattoo with his finger.

"Are you serious?!", Louis asked, still unable to believe.

"I'm seriously in love with you and I seriously love the nickname 'Rose'. So yeah, I'm serious", Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, well, it was.

"But this is permanent!", Louis said, sounding nervous.

"So? I want you in my life permanently. Besides, this is not my first tattoo, I know what I'm doing", Harry said.

Louis hugged him so tight and chanted 'I love you's in his ears.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!", he said happily.

"Aw Lou!", Harry said.

"I love that nickname", Louis said, blushing.

"I know, you always smile whenever I call you that", Harry said. Louis blushed harder.

Soon both of them had dinner with Anne and Gemma. They were so happy for Harry as he finally ended up with the love of his life.

"By the way, what does ship tattoo represent? Did you have anything specific in mind while getting it?", Louis asked, tracing his ship tattoo. Both of them were on Harry's bed, Louis was sitting on it and Harry had placed his head on his lap. They were chatting aimlessly about nothing and everything.

"When you left me, I felt I was in an ocean full of sadness, almost drowning. You told me that I was stronger than I thought, those words kept me floating. But I had no one to guide me, I was like a ship without a compass. I always thought you were my compass. I don't know why, but that thought stuck in my head and I wanted to get it tattooed.", Harry said.

"That's......very you", Louis said, brushing his curls, and continued, "and the tattoo on your wrist?", he asked.

"I can't change, it's pretty obvious innit? Considering my issues with my dad regarding my sexuality", Harry said with a small smile. Louis smiled too.

"What does the tattoo on your chest mean?", Harry asked him.

"I guess it's because I say that phrase alot. Some of the situations made me accept my life no matter how hard it became. It is what it is", Louis said.

The next day, they went to Doncaster, to celebrate Christmas with Louis' family. They didn't stay there for longer than a day though, since Louis had football practice.

"Your grandparents are so sweet, I'm glad that they accepted me", Harry said, as they entered Louis' flat, returning from Doncaster.

"Well they seem to love you more than they love me. I'm not surprised though, you're such an adorable boy. You even impressed Lottie, she is so hard to please, she is grumpier than me", Louis said, sitting on the couch.

Harry smiled widely and sat between Louis' legs on the couch.

"Gemma had told me that if it wasn't for me, she would have asked you out", Harry said with a pout.

Louis chuckled, "She was probably teasing you", he said and kissed Harry's cheek.

"It was hard for me to remind my mum that your first name is 'Louis', she keeps calling you 'William'!", Harry said.

"It's fine I wouldn't mind", Louis said plainly.

"But why does Nathan call you by your middle name?", Harry was curious.

"He gave me that. 'Louis' was given by my mum. 

Harry hummed in response.

* * *

Next term had started already. It was Harry's birthday. Louis had told him that he would give him a similar gift as Harry did on his birthday, since he couldn't think of anything else.

"A dagger and a compass?! Are you serious?", Harry was shocked.

"I wanted to have matching tattoos with you. Well, dagger is complimentary but it fits", he said.

"Is it because you came with a dagger to protect me? The other day?", Harry asked him with a bashful smile.

"Yeah, the Rose should be protected with a Dagger", Louis said, smiling a little.

"The Dagger's Rose!", Harry said and kissed Louis, tearing up.

"Well I got a compass too because you said I was your compass", Louis said, kissing him.

"I love you so much!", Harry said with happy tears on his cheeks.

"I love you too", Louis replied with a wide smile, his cheeks were wet too.

* * *

_Seven years later........_

Harry took a deep breath but he lost his breath as the words 'I do' slipped out of Louis' mouth.

"Harry! You okay?!", Louis asked him, his cheeks were rosy and wet.

"I am!", Harry said, sniffling.

"You have to say something, remember?", the priest said with a smile.

"I do!", Harry almost shouted. Everyone around them laughed, he just smiled goofily.

Louis pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Husband!", he whispered in awe.

"Husband!", Harry whispered back, kissing him again.

_And so Beauty and the Beast were married. They lived happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I had so much going on in my life and writing this story was a good distraction and it made me happy. Please leave kudos and share the story if it ever brought smile on your faces. PS : This is my first proper work, hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> All the love, Blue x
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://tiredbeastsblog.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave kudos and comments x
> 
> Also, if you ever feel like talking to me or some shit, check[ tumblr](https://tiredbeastsblog.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
